Arcoiris Nocturno
by panchiswan
Summary: Jacob y Nessie tienen su vida perfecta, hasta que una serie de hechos desconocidos afectan su imprimacion, visitas inesperadas y magia quileute Jacob/ Nessie/ Nahuel . Mal summary, entren ! ACTUALIZADO
1. Riñas

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie excepto algunos que yo invente :P disfrutenlo y por favor sean tolerantes (A) soy primeriza.

**Riñas**

No entendía por qué mi madre siempre ponía tanto problema para salir con Jacob, mi padre nunca lo hacía pero algo le molestaba a mi madre, siempre se disgustaba cuando me veía a Jacob y a mi juntos.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunto mi madre de ojos dorados

-¿Adónde crees?- pregunte con sarcasmo, había peleado bastante con mi madre ese día

-Ya sabes que no me gusta…

-… que vaya a la push, si pero ¿me importa?

-Bella- dijo mi padre con voy aterciopelada- deja que vaya ya está bastante grande para salir sola

-Solo tiene dieciséis Edward- refunfuño

-Tu tenias diecisiete cuando te enamoraste de mi- junto su frente con la de mi madre y la beso.

-¡Hola! Estoy aquí no se besen enfrente de mi ¡por favor!

-Si lo sé Edward- repuso mi madre- pero no es lo mismo

- ¿Que ahora no vas aceptar las relaciones entre híbridos y licántropos pero si las entre vampiros y humanos?

-Naturalmente- dijo me madre y le beso de nuevo.

Carraspeé no estaba de humor para escenitas de amor entre mis padre que tenían solo dos años más que yo, bueno mi madre seis y mi padre cientocho pero igual tenían aspecto de dieciocho y diecisiete. Además gracias a ese estúpido don que había desarrollado no solo podía proyectar mis recuerdos si no que podía ver los de las personas mientras los pensaban, lo había descubierto hace pocos días, algo parecido a lo de mi padre lector de mentes, lo que no era muy bueno cuando se es adolecente ¿Por qué no habré sacado el don de mi madre? Yo solo me quería ir pitando de ahí para ir a ver a la razón de mi existencia, Jacob. Si sin duda el lo era y lo iba a ser siempre, el amor que yo sentía por él, era inigualable tal como el que él sentía por mi y creo que eso le preocupaba a mi madre.

-Claro que le preocupa- respondió mi padre, de nuevo hurgando en mis pensamientos. ¿No podía tener algo de privacidad?

-Creo que no- contesto de nuevo mi padre- la única que la tiene es tu madre.

-¿Me quieren explicar que está pasando?- pregunto mi madre molesta por nuestra conversación mental.

-Creo que es hora de que le cuentes la historia a Nessie- dijo mi progenitor con esa mirada que siempre hacía que mi madre se derritiera

Mi madre hizo una mueca pero asintió. Guay ahora me iba soltar un sermón de los buenos.

-Nessie acompáñame por favor- y se dirigió hacia la estancia donde se encontraba la chimenea, nos sentamos en las sillas q se encontraban cerca de ahí.

-Está bien mamá, suéltalo- dije, mientras más rápido hablara más rápido me iría y vería a Jacob.

-Cálmate hija- me dijo- Esta bien, tienes que entender que esto puede ser un poco fuerte para ti- hizo una mueca.

-¿Fuerte?- pregunte intrigada, mi madre sabia captar mi atención, éramos muy parecidas.

-Sí, escucha hace mucho tiempo antes de que tú nacieras cuando yo todavía era humana y antes de casarme con tu padre Jacob estaba… enamorado de mí.

Mentira.

-¡QUE! ¿Mi novio? , eso es una mentira, la más vil de todas.

-No no lo es – le dirigió una mueca a mi padre- te dije que no era buena idea.

- Tranquila no te puede hacer daño ni a ti ni a Jacob, no te preocupes- le beso en la coronilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación- llámame si me necesitas.

-Mamá continua- dije enfadada por lo que me acababa de contar.

-Está bien pero no te enfades con migo yo nunca supe de quien iba a quedar imprimado Jacob y nunca se me paso por la cabeza que iba a ser de ti.

-¿Y… tu… le… amabas también?- la pregunta me quemo la garganta y me causo repulsión.

Asintió. Me levante de mi asiento tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó

-A La Push -conteste- quiero oírlo de su propia boca.

Salí pitando de la casa hacia el coche y metí gas tan pronto como estuvo encendido, era un alivio que mi padre me haya regalado un coche tan veloz, en eso nos parecíamos mucho, a los dos nos gustaba la velocidad.

Tome el móvil y tecle los números rápidamente

-Amor- contesto Jacob.

-Necesito verte en la frontera tan pronto como puedas- le dije

-Sabes que tú eres bienvenida aquí, tú puedes cruzar la frontera- me dijo por enésima vez

-Si lo sé pero esta vez es muy importante, te veo ahí, apresúrate, adiós- se me partía el corazón al ser tan fría con el pero después de lo que me había contado mi madre era lo que menos podía hacer. ¿Cuándo, en toda la historia de las historias de amor existía un caso como este?

Llegue a la frontera en tan solo 15 minutos y ahí estaba el, esperándome recostado al borde de su golf color rojo con esa expresión que tanto amaba y ese brillo en los ojos que me derretía. Me baje de el auto y me dirigí hacia él con una expresión fría en el rostro.

-Te extrañe- me dijo y se acerco para besarme. Volví el rostro hacia el otro lado- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo herido.

-¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que tu y mi madre tuvieron un amorío?- le restregué en la cara.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

-Te lo han contado ¿eh?-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Si así parece- le dije indignada.

-Bueno fue hace mucho- dijo encogiéndose los hombros- mucho antes de que entraras en mi vida.

¿Qué cómo podía comportarse así en esta situación?

-¿esa es tu respuesta?-le dije, todavía no me lo podía creer.

-Sí, me sorprende que te comportes de una manera tan infantil, tú siempre has sido más madura que yo – dijo como si el asunto no tuviera importancia.

Seguí esperando.

-Está bien escucha, a la única conclusión a la que he llegado de porque amaba tanto a bella es que de ella ibas a salir tu que siempre vas a ser la única para mí.

¿Por qué no podía estar ni cinco minutos enfadada con él? Ni con todas las excusas del mundo podía evitarlo, el, lo era todo para mi, mi día y mi noche. Simplemente no podía, es que su voz, su ternura, la forma en la que me miraba era tan-no lograba encontrar la palabra exacta- desconcertante, esa iba bien, desconcertante.

Al final me rendí y cruce mis brazos por su cintura ocultando mi cara en su pecho.

-No te enfades mi amor, tú sabes que siempre vas a ser la única para mí.- dijo entre susurros.

Levante el rostro y le mire fijamente a los ojos y mira que era complicado eso porque bastante alto que era.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Pero claro. Como se te ocurre que te voy a estar mintiendo con algo así. Mira te voy a decir algo pero no te enfades.

-De acuerdo.

-A veces te pareces tanto a Bella-dijo con un tono de nostalgia en la voz

Suspire. La verdad es que no me molesto, ya que si él había amado a mi madre, que me pareciera a ella era algo bueno ¿o no?

Puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y me beso, ya que él me tocaba proyecte el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso.

Yo ya había crecido lo bastante como para sentir algún sentimiento por el ya que antes había sido como un hermano y después un amigo para mi, ese día fue a visitarme y me encontraba sola en casa seguramente mis padres andaban de caza.

-Hola Jake- le dije con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro y una risita nerviosa, no sabía cómo comportarme con el ahora que había descubierto este nuevo sentimiento.

-Hola- me dijo- hoy estás muy alegre ¿no es así?

-En realidad no lo había notado- mentí

-Ness necesito hablar algo serio contigo- me dijo aplicando su tono de alfa.

Eso me asusto, casi nunca usaba ese tono conmigo a no ser de que haya hecho algo malo como cuando tenía el aspecto de ocho años y estuve a punto de caerme por un barranco pero me limite a asentir y a seguirle hasta el sofá. Nos sentamos frente a frente y me tomo la mano, el corazón se me desboco pero no pareció importarle.

-Ness- me dijo un poco nervioso- bueno en realidad esto no es nada fácil para mí, en realidad no tengo idea de cómo empezar.

-Yo te diré como empezar- le dije y sin titubeos me acerque y le bese.

Si, la verdad es que era muy atrevido pero a estas alturas yo ya no daba más y teniéndolo ahí solo para mí era una invitación muy irresistible. Me devolvió el beso suavemente, tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, pero luego sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y se quedaron allí. Después de tranquilizarse nuestros labios se encontraron un o dos veces más hasta que sentimos el ruido de la carrera de mis padres devuelta.

-Bueno, no sé que responder a eso- dijo entres risas mientras parecía ruborizarse.

-Lo siento si fui muy atrevida- dije roja como un tomate.

-No te avergüences por favor- dijo mientras me tomaba la cara entre sus manos y me miraba directamente a los ojos- No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento, debatiéndome si hacerlo por mi cuenta o esperarte.

¿El lo esperaba? No me lo podía creer.

-¿Enserio?- le dije con asombro.

-Pues claro- me dijo- Nessie tu eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi mundo.

Pero de repente paso por la mente de Jacob un recuerdo que nunca había visto, el de él y mi madre besándose en un especie de prado en un día con nieve pero con sol, los dos se besaban de manera imparable y nunca había visto tanta pasión en Jacob y eso que era su novia. Me vino un ataque de asco tremendo y aunque amaba a Jacob con todo mi corazón no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Jacob besando a mi madre. Puaj


	2. Confusión

Confusión

Aparte mis manos de su pelo y hice la cara hacia un lado, con ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo confundido por mi rechazo

-¿¡Por qué tenias que pensar en eso!?- dije entre arcadas.

-¿De qué hablas?-continuó-¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

-Te lo iba a comentar, desarrolle otro don, el de poder ver los recuerdos de las personas- logre articular.

Se quedo callado, con una expresión fría en el rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Desde ayer, por eso quería que nos juntáramos, quería probarlo, ¡pero no de esta forma!- dije aun con repulsión y ira.

-Lo siento, no tenía idea de que podías hacer eso- pidiéndome perdón con voz lastimera

- Si pero eso no cambia que cada vez que me beses pienses en mi madre- dije verde por los celos.

- Mi amor- susurro y me estrecho en sus brazos- no te pongas así por favor, fue solo por esta vez, fue por lo que acabamos de hablar , eso me trajo muchos recuerdos- dijo con tono torturado.

-si lo sé- dije enfadada y luche por deshacer la trampa de sus grandes brazos.

Pero en eso ya no pude hablar porque se aprovecho de mi proximidad para besarme. Pero ya no sentí lo mismo, fue como si estuviera besando a un completo extraño que nunca había visto en mi vida, de repente todo el amor que sentía por el se desvaneció por completo y él ya no era nada para mí. Me quede helada y quieta como una roca, esperando a que se detuviera hasta que por fin lo hiso y se quedo igual de helado que yo.

-¿¡Que acaba de pasar!?- preguntando tan confuso como yo.

-No lo sé, ¿Estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo?- que pregunta más estúpida.

-La verdad es que no se que responderte- dijo vacilante- para no herir tus sentimientos- susurro.

-Me temo que ese es el problema- dije- es que ya no hay sentimientos.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- dijo, pero en ese momento le empezaron a temblar las manos.

-¡No lo sé, tu eres el quileute, se supone que tu deberías saber!-grite desesperada.

Pero en ese momento me aparto con toda su fuerza lanzando me muy lejos y lo único que pudo ver es que todo el cuerpo le temblaba de una forma espantosa.

-¡Corre!- grito.

Comencé a correr de una forma desesperada hacia mi coche y lo último que alcance a escuchar fue un aullido de sufrimiento incomparable. Y ya no vi más a al chico que tanto había amado sino que a un lobo de tono rojizo del porte de un caballo.

Me subí al coche como pude, ya que a mí también me temblaban las manos pero de miedo, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, Jacob nunca había perdido el control conmigo nunca, y además ya no sentía nada por el lo que era imposible, pero todavía recordaba lo que había sentido y todo lo que habíamos vivido. Estaba hecha un lío y no sabía qué hacer, me encontraba desesperada ya que hasta donde yo sabía la imprimación no funcionaba así. Solo me quedaba una persona a quien recurrir, ya que no podía recurrir a mis padres, Sam si seguramente el sabría qué hacer, él era el que llevaba más tiempo imprimado y sin duda podría manejar algo así, aunque claro Jacob nunca me había contado que Sam y Emily hayan tenido algún problema. Tome la carretera y me dirigí hacia las afueras de La Push donde se encontraba la pequeña casa en la que estaban instalados.

Vi a Emily asomarse por la ventana son su larga cabellera tomada en una trenza que dejaba al descubierto su rostro deforme. Nunca me habían inquietado sus cicatrices pues Emily había sido mi mejor amiga ya que no había ido nunca al instituto pues se darían cuenta de la velocidad a la que crecía y por supuesto mi padre se había tomado la libertad de educarme en casa dejándome sin amigas. Me saludo y fue enseguida a abrirme la puerta.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- dijo abrazándome, pero yo rompí a llorar- ¿Que ocurre dulzura?

Me llevo adentro y nos sentamos en su pequeño sofá.

-E tenido el peor día de mi vida- le dije entre sollozos- la verdad es que no se qué hacer y pensé que tu y Sam podrían tener alguna idea de lo que está pasando.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me pregunto muy preocupada.

Y proyecte todos los recuerdos de esa terrible tarde, sin duda la peor de mi vida.

-Oh- dijo sorprendida- ya veo, espera llamare a Sam, ¡Sam!-grito.

-Aquí estoy-dijo echándose un panecillo entero a la boca- ¿Que hay Nessie?

-Sam esto es importante, tiene que ver con la manda- dijo Emily muy preocupada.

Y enseguida Sam se puso muy serio, termino de comer y empezó a emplear su tono de alfa, el jefe de la manada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con voz serena.

Y me acerque para volver a revivir esos horribles recuerdos poniendo mi mano en su cara.


	3. Prospuesta

Propuesta

-Esto no es posible- dijo con una expresión ilegible en el rostro- ¿pero cómo?, Nessie necesito que me expliques exactamente lo que sentiste.

-Fue lo más extraño que me ha pasado en mi corta vida, de un momento a otro ya no sentí nada por Jake pero es como si algo me lo estuviera impidiendo, aunque todavía tengo los recuerdos de amarlo y anhelo eso pero no puedo.

-¿Y dices que Jacob perdió el control?

- Si, perdió el control en dos segundos y eso nunca le había pasado conmigo.

-Bueno en tal caso voy a transformarme para ver qué ocurre- dijo con voz muy serena- luego regresare con el si es posible, así que Nessie debes quedarte aquí con Emily a esperar que regrese.- salió por la puerta hacia la niebla.

De pronto cuando logre dejar de sollozar me di cuenta de que mi móvil estaba sonando. Reconocí el número y era la persona con quien menos quería hablar, mi madre. Suspiré y conteste.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Nada-dijo con voz como campanillas- solo quería saber si estabas bien, me dejaste muy preocupada ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Jacob?

-Bien-mentí- todo está perfectamente, yo a diferencia de mi madre sabia mentir muy bien.

- De acuerdo, Ness yo y tu papá iremos de caza, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-No.

- Esta bien, llegaremos tarde pero te quiero en casa antes de que llegue ¿oíste?

- Sí mamá, te veo luego y le colgué.

Suspire. Aunque estaba bastante molesta con ella no me gustaba para nada mentirle además de que había tenido un día de aquellos, no todos los días descubres que tu madre tuvo un amorío con el amor de tu vida. Tal vez debería seguirles, tenía bastante sed pero no estaba de humor para cazar.

-¿Crees que Sam podrá resolver todo esto Em?

-No lo sé, pero tal vez no deberías dejarlo todo en manos de el- dijo frotándome el brazo- pero te prometo que si no puede te ayudare a buscar la manera de resolverlo.

-Gracias, eso era lo que quería escuchar- y la abrace.

La verdad es que no me molestaba para nada el olor de Emily, al ser semi vampiro tenía una dieta de sangre pero como tenía mi lado humano sabía controlarme. Carlisle me había enseñado desde pequeña el autocontrol suficiente para poder vivir en el mundo de los humanos desde que deje de crecer.

Conversamos durante un rato sobre ella y Sam y sus planes. Nos pasamos la tarde cocinando panecillos para el resto de la manada ya que siempre se dejaban caer por ahí. Pero la verdad es que no lograba distraerme con nada, seguía pensando en lo pasado esa tarde ¿Qué ocurría entre Jacob y yo? ¿Volveríamos a estar juntos alguna vez?, bueno hace cinco horas no me podía imaginar mi vida sin él, pero ahora era como si nunca hubiera sido nada más para mí que un amigo, era demasiado extraño, era como si algo me lo estuviera impidiendo como si hubiera algo, una muralla o alguna burrada parecida que no me dejara quererlo. Había algo raro aquí y tenía que descubrirlo.

-¿Y no as considerado ir al instituto?- pregunto para sacarme de mi transe

-¿Eh?- dije confundida, no me había percatado de que me estaba hablando.

-El instituto, ahora que has dejado de crecer ¿no te apetece ir al instituto?

-La verdad es que no, si fuera podría hacerlo por unos cuantos años y luego tendría que marcharme y dejar a mis amigos y no creo que eso me haga algún bien.

-Tienes razón además seria una molestia tener a todos los chicos del instituto baboseando por ti ¿no es así? – bromeo.

Intente esbozar una sonrisa pero no pude, me recordó a Jacob y ella lo noto.

-Lo siento Ness no era mi intención- se disculpo

-No te preocupes Em es cosa mía- dije y intente cambiar el tema- a que no sabes que ha ocurrido

-¿Qué?

-E desarrollado un nuevo don

-¿Cuál?- pregunto sacando los panecillos del horno.

- Ahora puedo ver los recuerdos de las personas, claro mientras los piensen.

-Eso es excelente, ojala yo pudiera tener algún don- dijo en broma

- Si es muy útil cuando quieres saber si están pensando en ti- dije pero no me salió muy bien el chiste y nos reímos de lo estúpido que era.

Nos carcajeamos durante un rato y luego nos dirigimos a la pequeña estancia de la casa a mirar un poco de televisión, donde nos quedamos mirando un programa de manualidades en un especial de san Valentín. Eso me entristeció, ¿Por qué si ya no quería a Jacob, sufría todavía por él?, ¿Será que me estaba volviendo loca? Si eso debe ser me estaba volviendo loca. Era imposible entender el dolor que sentía en este momento, era como si algo me faltara y estuviera ahí frente a mí, pero no lo pudiera tocar, como si hubiera estado en una vitrina y yo no tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprarlo o cuando necesitas algo y está muy alto para alcanzarlo. Un sufrimiento que jamás había sentido, una parte de mi vida me faltaba.

De pronto sentimos unos pasos en la entrada y el corazón me empezó a latir como el de un colibrí, eran cuarto pasos. Se abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba. Me moría de vergüenza al verlo a la cara y no sabía por qué, sentí como me ponía roja mediante él cruzaba la entrada a espaldas de Sam pisándole los talones hasta que llegaron donde yo y Emily nos encontrábamos. Me percate de que estaba lloviendo afuera ya que Jacob llevaba su pecho desnudo mojado por las gotas de agua que le caían del pelo negro que tenía.

Entraron, pero no levanto la mirada en ningún momento. Se limito a mirarse los pies y los brazos que tenía cruzados por el pecho, siguió sin levantar la mirada. Esto lo agradecí ya que no creí que fuera capaz de soportar su mirada después de lo que había pasado hoy ¿Se sentiría el igual?, ¿Tendría ese enorme vacío en su interior al igual que yo? ¿El anhelo de querer acercarme pero no poder? De pronto Sam le tendió una mano a Emily con gesto "dejémoslos hablar" y abandonaron la habitación cogidos de la mano, le fulmine con la mirada, "gracias Em" repetí para mis adentros con tono sarcástico. Me limite a mirar el suelo.

Después de 8 latidos de corazón suspiro y dijo:

-Esto-dijo mirándose los pies- ¿Podemos dar un paseo?-levanto por fin la mirada hacia mí.

Y entendí por qué no había levantado la mirada hasta ese instante, cuando levanto el rostro y dirigió unos ojos que jamás había visto en Jacob y en ninguna otra persona, unos ojos que reflejaban un dolor y una angustia tremenda como si le hubieran quitado y destruido todo aquello que tenía en la vida , pero no lo entendía ¿Era por mi?, no lo sabía pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable al ver su rostro tan lleno de sufrimiento como nunca le había visto antes, un rostro que penetraba en el fondo de mi ser y me impulsaban a cruzar la habitación para poder ayudarle a soportar ese enorme dolor que se veía en su rostro, pero no lo hice, no podía por qué me sentía como cuando tratas de juntar dos imanes del mismo polo con él, ¿Por qué, si yo le amé tanto ahora no podía aunque fuera solo como amigos?, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Seguí mirando al suelo durante unos cinco segundos y a preguntarme si los míos reflejarían lo mismo ya que yo me encontraba igual por dentro. Lo pensé durante unos cinco segundos más hasta que al fin pude hablar.

-Está bien- logre susurrar y no sé de donde saque la fuerza de mi interior para poder levantarme del pequeño sofá y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio por el bosque húmedo durante unos minutos. Perdí la cuenta después de los diez, me sentía tan incómoda, no se me ocurría nada que decir y tampoco creí que fuera capaz de articular palabra alguna, me encontraba en un constante sufrimiento, asique seguí mirando por donde caminaba fijándome en cada detalle de la tierra que pisaba.

Cuando íbamos a pasar un gran tronco que se encontraba recostado él se detuvo ahí y se sentó, me hiso un gesto para que me sentara al lado del y lo hice pero lo más lejos posible. Siguió el contorno de mi brazo hasta mi cara con la mirada hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, donde vi sus ojos otra vez llenos de dolor, y la bajo repentinamente como si lo que hubiera visto le incomodara, pero luego suspiro y se volvió para mirarme de nuevo alzando su mano hacia mi pelo.

-¿Qué nos paso?- susurro acomodándome un mechón de pelo.

-No lo sé- me las arregle para contestar- pero no me gusta, para nada.

-Yo…la verdad es que no sé qué decirte, solo que lo siento mucho si te he asustado no sé cómo pude perder el control así.-dijo con una voz tan melancólica que te entristecía solo escucharla.

-Está bien no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿Has averiguado algo con Sam?- pregunté y de pronto me di cuenta de algo.

Ya podía describir lo que pasaba, por lo menos por mi parte, la verdad es que en este momento no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia Jacob, pero lo que me hacía sufrir tanto era que yo deseaba gustarle y me dolía su rechazo de una forma indescriptible. No era que me doliera su rechazo por orgullo o vanidad, lo cierto es que esa parte me importaba un rábano, si no que si no me quería iba a ser como que me arrancaran una parte de mi y la imposibilidad de quererlo era como si no pudiera hacerlo feliz, era tan extraño, en realidad no lo comprendía y luchaba contra mi vocabulario por eso, no encontraba palabras adecuadas para describirlos por eso solo podía sentirlo. Sentir ese horrible vacio dentro de mí como si me hubieran arrebatado lo más importante para mí. Ag y ese terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por pensar que esa mascara de pesar que tenía en su rostro era totalmente culpa mía.

-La verdad es que no mucho, Sam no lo puede entender y tampoco hay precedentes de que esto pudiera ocurrir, le vamos a preguntar a los ancianos si existe alguna leyenda con alguna explicación para esto, pero es que la verdad tampoco existen historias sobre parejas como nosotros- dijo con un hilo de voz.

De pronto rompí a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto desesperado- por favor no llores Nessie

-¿Pero es que acaso no lo ves?-dije entre sollozos- ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido algo así?, te juro que me siento muy mal.

-Tienes razón, pero espera…

-¿Qué?- ¿que querría ahora?

-Tu… ¿No sientes nada por mi cierto?- preguntó poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla para que le mirase.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? No sabía cómo se sentía el al respecto.

-Jake, yo…-comencé a decir vacilante pero me interrumpió.

-Ness no te aflijas, creo que yo me debo sentir igual que tu.

-Bueno, aunque sea así ¿Que tiene que ver?-dije extrañada, no podía ver por dónde iba.

-Es que se me ocurre…tal vez…- dijo en parte para sí mismo, pero después tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro directamente a los ojos- Podríamos intentar estar… juntos como una pareja…normal, no sé si me entiendes, comenzar el proceso como todo el mundo.

A eso quería llegar, ahora lo veía claro. ¿Pero cómo?, no veía como podría funcionar, ahora que ya no sentía nada por él, solo veía a un chico normal y nada me llamaba la atención de él solo que sus ojos eran preciosos a la luz de la luna, muy oscuros, pero profundos y ese pelo negro que ahora llevaba corto pero desordenado porque a mí me gustaba así o eso recordaba. También me di cuenta de algo ¡lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros!, me sentí repentinamente incomoda así que tome sus manos y las aparte de mi rostro, y me dedique a mirar el suelo. No sabía que responderle, porque no quería herirle, no quería causarle más sufrimiento del que veía en su rostro, aunque no podía decir nada que me comprometiera porque ¿Qué garantía podía darle? ¿Qué pasaba si al final no me gustaba? ¿O si por el contrario yo terminara enamorada de él pero no el de mí? No podría soportarlo. Oficialmente estaba hecha un lio. Asique no se me ocurrió nada más inteligente que contestar y dije:

-No lo sé Jake tengo que pensarlo, creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, te llamare ¿sí? Para darte mi respuesta, adiós- y eche a correr por el bosque hasta mi coche.

Bueno yo no poseía una súper velocidad como el resto de mi familia pero tampoco iba a un ritmo humano. A medida que iba corriendo me fui dando cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llegue al coche y mire la hora en el móvil aun no era media noche por lo tanto mis padres aun no habían llegado así que decidí pasarme por casa de mis abuelos paternos.

Mientras conducía escuchaba preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, en un tiempo más mis padres empezarían a hacer preguntas, no es que a mi padre no le agrade la situación de mi noviazgo pero tampoco era bueno, y no podría arreglármelas para ocultárselo durante mucho tiempo con ese don suyo. No podía revelarles lo que estaba porque la única razón por la que aún vivíamos en Forks arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos era mi relación con Jacob ya que era algo más fuerte que un amor normal y mi padre lo entendía pero ahora que eso ya no funcionaba… Además qué pasaría con toda esta magia y cosas por el estilo en este momento, se supone que la imprimación debía ser para toda la vida, según la teoría de Sam ocurrían con la persona más apta para seguir procreando la especie y obviamente yo no lo era, tal vez por eso había terminado… pero ¿Qué tenía que ver el recuerdo de mi madre y Jake en todo esto? Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

No me percate de la velocidad a la que estaba conduciendo hasta que llegue a la enorme casa blanca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiré. Me baje del coche y vi a Tía Alice asomarse por la ventana. Cuando llegue al porche me abrieron la puerta antes de que lograra golpearla.

-Hola Nessie- me saludo Tía Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Tía ¿Cómo estás?- le dije mientras cruzaba la entrada y nos dirigíamos a la gran sala donde nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Bien, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- me pregunto

-¿De qué hablas?-le dije haciéndome la tonta

-Mmm- dijo pensativa- bueno supongo que…- vacilo- mm nada no importa.

-Renesmee cariño- dijo abuela Esme al entrar en la sala- cuanto me alegro de verte- y me abrazó.

-Yo igual me alegro de verte- le dije con una sonrisa-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Emmet y Jasper se fueron de caza con tus padres y Carlisle tiene turno en el hospital.-me respondió Tía Alice

-¿Pero si no es mi sobrina favorita?- dijo Tía Rosalie al entrar.

-Hola Tía- le dije, se acerco hacia mí para besarme en la coronilla- Esto Tía debo hablar contigo.

Supuse que seria a ella a quien podría contarle mi secreto por ahora, siempre me había cuidado tanto y lo único que quería era verme feliz aunque eso implicara ayudarme con Jacob a quien odiaba con todo su ser.

-Si claro- me dijo extrañada.- Eh disculpen me la llevare un momento- le dijo a Tía Alice y a mi abuela.

Escuche a Tía Alice quejarse de que yo prefiriera siempre a Tía Rosalie mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación en casa de mis abuelos, la verdad es que yo las quería a las dos por igual , pero confiaba más en Tía Rosalie por que como Alice era la mejor amiga de mama seguramente se lo contaría. Llegando a mi cuarto me senté en la cama y mi tía en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la esquina, todo iba a juego con todo, la ropa de la cama con el tapiz del sofá y las cortinas con la alfombra y así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Mira Tía, voy a confiar en ti porque la verdad es que me siento muy mal, pero es para que me ayudes así que no te pongas a dar gritos de júbilo ¿está bien? Y tienes que jurarme que no le dirás nada a mis padres

-Está bien- me dijo muy seria

-E terminado con Jacob- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No que eran tan felices?

Suspiré, al menos había pasado la primera prueba así que me acerque y le toque el rostro para mostrarle lo que había pasado.

Se quedo callada durante unos minutos, muy pensativa, luego comenzó a juguetear con su hermoso cabello rubio y a morderse el labio ¿Qué estaría tramando?, ella solo se comportaba así cuando se ponía muy ansiosa o estaba confabulando un muy buen plan.

-Bueno, no es que no me agrade la idea- esbozo una media sonrisa- pero no me gusta verte infeliz ¿Qué le vas a contestar?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué pasa si nunca vuelve a gustarme o si yo no le gusto a él?

-La primera opción no sería un problema- le fulmine con la mirada- y la segunda, bueno niña tendría que estar loco para que tu no le gustaras, eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, hermosa en todos los sentidos.

Abajo se sintieron los ruidos de la llegada de alguien, era el abuelo Carlisle y parece que traía noticias por que se encontraba muy ansioso cuando llamo al resto de su familia.

-Por ahora limítate a pensarlo- me dijo mi tía- y será mejor que bajemos para que veamos que se trae Carlisle entre manos, pero espera, yo creo que esto deberías contárselo a Edward y Bella.

-No- grite en susurro- tu sabes que la única razón por la cual estamos en Forks es por mi relación con el y yo no quiero irme- dije con un hilo de voz- no quiero causarle más daño…


	4. La Visita

La Visita

Bajamos las escaleras muy rápidamente y nos dimos cuenta de que mis padres y los demás miembros de mi familia también se encontraban ahí, estaban todos sentados en el gran comedor que ahora tenía dos sillas más, una para mí y otra para mi madre.

-Hola a todos- dije para ahorrarme los saludos individuales

-Hola cariño- me saludo mi abuelo.

-¿¡Que hay Nessie!? – me dijo Tío Emmet

-Hola Nessie- dijo Tío Jasper

Mis padres no me saludaron, se limitaron a dirigirme una mirada de advertencia, menudo lío en el que estaba metida, pero al menos enfrente de mi abuela no me reprenderían- ella no lo iba a permitir -, así que tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a casa.

-Bueno familia, los he reunido por que hoy hemos recibido carta, pronto tendremos visitas.- dijo con un aspecto de liderazgo.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿de quién?- pregunto mi madre

-¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?- escuche murmurar a Tía Alice

-Nahuel, nuestro amigo semivampiro a decidido hacernos una visita

-Con razón- oí murmurar nuevamente a Tía Alice.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunté, ¿semivampiro? ¿Acaso había otros como yo?

-Si Renesmee- contestó mi padre tras mi pregunta mental- el nos ayudo hace mucho tiempo, cuando tuvimos ese problema con los Vulturis –el horror cruzo por sus ojos- él es semivampiro igual que tu.

-Oh, sí creo que lo recuerdo-dije, pero la verdad es que no mucho, solo recordaba que era de tez morena y tenía el pelo largo y negro.

-Me alegro de que venga, pero ¿A qué se debe?- pregunto mi madre.

-No lo sé-dijo Carlisle- Aquí solo dice que se encuentra de viaje cerca de aquí y que pasará a hacernos una visita.

-¿Puedo verla?-le dije, me picaba la curiosidad

-Sí claro cariño- y me la paso.

Tenía una caligrafía bastante curiosa.

Queridos Cullen:

Me encuentro de paso cerca de ahí, así que les hare una visita, espero no sea mucha molestia, pero la verdad es que me intriga ver cómo está la niña y ustedes. Llegaré mañana al mediodía.

Atte.

Nahuel.

Ok, esto sí que estaba raro. ¿Él quería ver cómo me encontraba? Bueno tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme.

De pronto vi una especie de collage en la mente de mi madre, que recordaba la batalla contra los Vulturis, un enorme ejército de capas negras contra muchos vampiros y licántropos que intentaban protegerme.

-Bueno, Nessie es hora de ir a casa.- dijo mi padre pasándole un brazo por los hombros a mi madre, Tía Rosalie le dedico una mueca.

-No Tía, estoy bien además me encuentro muy cansada, pero vendremos mañana ¿sí?- mi tía se limito a asentir y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Después de las despedidas, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa dentro del bosque. Mis padres me dieron ventaja ya que yo corría más lento que ellos, procure no pensar en aquella horrorosa tarde si no en otra que había vivido junto a Jacob haciéndola pasar por esa, mi padre no pareció notarlo, hasta ahora iba bien.

Llegando a la casa, me despedí de mis padres y me fui directo a la cama. No dormí muy bien esa noche, tuve un sueño de lo más extraño. Me encontraba en un claro dentro del bosque y de pronto salió ese enorme lobo rojizo que reconocería en cualquier parte pero esta vez no se acercaba a mí de manera tierna si en posición de ataque, le comencé a hacer preguntas como ¿Qué le pasaba? O que podríamos seguir siendo amigos, pero él se limitaba a acecharme con esa mirada lastimera suya. Comencé a retroceder lentamente hasta que choque con, más bien con alguien, me volví para ver de quién se trataba y al hacerlo me encontré con un chico de aspecto indio y joven, pero tenía rasgos vampíricos, tenía un largo pelo negro y tez morena similar a la de Jacob, pero lo que más destacaba en su rostro perfecto eran unos ojos marrones hermosos, definitivamente muy guapo. Él me tomo en sus brazos me puso detrás de él para lanzarse al ataque. Me desperté justo antes de que el ataque de aquel chico vampiro destrozara a aquel lobo que había amado tanto.

Esa mañana me encontraba en mi habitación maldiciendo para mis adentros por no tener que ponerme, como mis padres se les había antojado decirme "debes vestirte muy guapa hoy porque tendremos visitas". Guay. En eso entra mi salvación.

-Hola Nessie- dijo Tía Alice con una voz como campanillas y una gran caja en las manos

- Hola tía- le dije sin mucho animo

- Mira lo que te he traído- me dijo y saco de la gran caja un vestido color crema de manga corta y con un lazo rosa que iba debajo del busto.

- O tía es precioso, me encanta, ¿Pero por qué este regalo?

- Bueno supongo que querrás verte linda hoy con las visitas que tendremos.

¿Por qué se comportaba como si todo el mundo supiera algo sobre mí y yo no?

-Vamos vístete rápido que si no vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo.

Me fui a duchar y me lo probé, me quedaba perfecto y esa mañana Tía Alice se esmero en hacerme un peinado muy sofisticado al cual yo remplacé después por un cintillo, mucho mejor.

-De tal palo, tal astilla- oí quejarse a mi tía.

- Gracias otra vez, por eso eres mi tía psíquica preferida- y le abrace

- Ya- puso los ojos en blanco- déjate de halagos y vamos que si no, no alcanzaremos a llegar- me dijo entre risitas, abajo nos esperaban mis padres.

-Estas muy bella, Renesmee- me dijo mi padre

-No hay tiempo para halagos- dijo Tía Alice- venga vámonos llegaran dentro de 5 minutos.

-Esto Bella- le dijo mi tía a mi madre- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Sí, claro- le dijo mi madre y echaron a correr en dirección a la casa blanca.

-¿Papá, qué le pasa la tía?- le pregunte.

-No lo sé- se encogió los hombros.

-Está bien- me resigne y nos echamos a correr.

Al llegar a la enorme casa nos encontramos con Tío Emmet y Tía Rosalie discutiendo donde se irían de viaje esta vez, el abuelo estaba sentado leyendo un libro y la abuela estaba acomodando una flores en un gran florero transparente.

-¿En cuanto llega nuestro invitado, Alice?- pregunto mi abuelo.

- Dentro de dos minutos.

¿Por qué todos se comportaban de una manera tan extraña?, estaban muy ansiosos por su llegada y Tía Alice con mi madre preocupadas por mi buen aspecto, aquí había gato encerrado. Decidí no tomarle mucha importancia y me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca, tome mi libro favorito de la biblioteca de el abuelo _cumbres borrascosas, _todavía recordaba la escenita que le había montado mi padre a mi madre por haberme mostrado ese libro, ahogue una risita y me apoye en la muralla a leer. De pronto se oyeron tres golpes a la puerta y di un respingo, yo me encontraba de espaldas a la puerta así que escuche como mi padre le abría la puerta a _él_ visitante.

-Bienvenido- dijo mi padre

-¿Cómo estas Edward?- dijo la voz del chico.

-Muy bien gracias, es una alegría volver a verte, ¿Dónde está Huilen?- pregunto mi padre.

-Se quedo en Sudamérica- dijo la voz del chico joven.

-Oh, que lastima, estamos muy contentos de que hayas venido.

-Y yo estoy contento de volver a verlos - dijo el chico.

-Si Nahuel, nunca terminamos de agradecerte por salvarnos la vida- dijo mi madre integrándose a la conversación.

De pronto sentí que alguien más cruzaba la puerta.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto mi madre con tono dulce como si le estuviera preguntando a un bebé- ¿Es tu compañera?

-No- dijo Nahuel- Ella es mi hermana Verónica

-Hola Verónica-le dijo mi abuela- Bienvenida- la chica permaneció en silencio.

-Lo siento- dijo Nahuel- Es un poco tímida.

Después de las bienvenidas y el aparente reencuentro entre Tía Alice y Nahuel, el chico empezó a preguntar por mí, pero yo me encontraba muy a gusto leyendo así que llegue a la conclusión de que si ellos querían verme, que subieran a por mí

-Creo que se encuentra arriba- dijo mi madre

Sentí unos pasos en la escalera pero no me importaron, seguí tranquila, alguien entro en la habitación.

-Hola Renesmee- dijo la voz dulce de un chico, me volví para ver de quien se trataba y me di cuenta de que era el hermoso chico indio con el que había soñado- Me llamo Nahuel.

Me quede petrificada ¡era el! Solo que mucho más guapo y muy alto, llevaba el pelo negro corto en vez de la cola que recordaba. Tenía una nariz perfectamente respingada y sus labios no muy rellenos que le daban un aspecto muy varonil. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que sus ojos no eran achocolatados como los de mi sueño si no que eran como unas joyas verdes y azules que se escondían bajo unas perfectas cejas negras, era tan guapo… Iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta manga corta marrón que dejaba al descubierto los enormes músculos de sus brazos…Momento Nessie CONTROLATE.

-Hola Nahuel- le dije- es un placer volverte a ver.

Que ñoño había sonado eso.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- me pregunto extrañado

- La verdad es que no mucho, pero me habían contado de ti.

-Ah, está bien, bueno yo si me acuerdo de ti pero para ese entonces tú eras solo una bebé, aunque sigues igual de hermosa a cómo te recordaba- me dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unos dientes blancos perfectos ¡Como si no tuviera problemas para concentrarme ya!

-Gracias- le dije y me puse de todas las tonalidades rojas que pueden existir.

-Así que tu eres igual a mi ¿No es así?

-¿igual que tú?- farfullé

-Semivampiro, me refiero.

-Ah, sí supongo que sí.

En ese momento entro una chica que no conocía, supuse que era Verónica. Tenía unos ojos pardos y un cabello negro igual que su hermano, con unos rulos perfectos que le llegaban a la cintura, ella no tenía la piel morena si no que era casi tan pálida como yo. No guardaba mucho parecido con su hermano aunque tenía la misma nariz respingada y las perfectas cejas negras.

Me miraba extrañada como si nunca hubiera visto algo igual, se acerco demasiado diría yo y me toco el rostro, recorriendo mi rostro con sus manos.

-Ella es Verónica- dijo Nahuel- es mi hermana, perdona su actitud, es que esta muy sorprendida.

La chica se aparto de mí con gesto de culpabilidad y se escondió detrás de su hermano.

-¿Sorprendida?- pregunté

-Si- me dijo la chica con una voz demasiado armoniosa incluso para un vampiro- lo siento… es que me sorprende que haya _otras como yo, _las únicas que conocía eran mis hermanas.

-Oh está bien, no te preocupes yo tampoco conocía otras como yo.- le dije para que no se sintiera tan avergonzada.

-¿Qué edad _tienes_?- me preguntó.

-Unos seis o siete años más o menos.- le dije.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo mi madre entrando en la habitación- Nessie, pero que mal educada, has hecho que las visitas tengan que subir a buscarte- me regaño en plan de madre.

-No te preocupes Bella- dijo Nahuel como si fueran grandes amigos- no ha sido para nada una molestia- y me dirigió una sonrisa picara que hiso que se me disparara el corazón.

-Esto… ¿Por qué no vamos abajo?- dije

-Estupenda idea- dijo mi madre y nos dirigimos todos escaleras abajo hacia la gran sala.

Se encontraban todos sentados en los sillones, algo muy estúpido pues ellos no se cansaban, Tía Rosalie y Tío Emmet seguían peleando pero esta vez porque mi tío la despeinaba. Cuando entre en la sala sentí las miradas de todos fijas en mi.

Me sentí muy incómoda y solo quería salir de ahí corriendo a lo que más me den las piernas y de pronto me di cuenta de que tenía un asunto pendiente… la mejor excusa para escapar pero tampoco era algo que quería hacer todavía no tenía una respuesta pero decidí que eso era mejor que estar derritiéndome por el sami vampiro que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a mi madre

-La una- me contesto extrañada- ¿Por qué?

-Uy se me a echo muy tarde- mentí, por suerte mi padre no estaba por ahí- E quedado con Jacob para almorzar- me volví para despedirme de nuestros invitados- siento ser tan maleducada pero debo irme.

Y sin mirar a nadie más salí pitando de la casa hasta mi coche en el garaje y conduje directo a… La push. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? claro me había salido de un embrollo pero me había metido en otro, todavía no le tenía una respuesta a Jake y la intervención de Nahuel no me había ayudado mucho… bueno en ese momento no me quedaba más remedio que fijarme en los pros y contras, pro si me le digo que si, se que sería muy lindo, contra no estoy segura si vaya a funcionar.

-¡Arg!- grite para mí misma.

Estacione mi auto hacia un lado de la carretera y escondí el rostro entre mis manos. Después de soltar unos buenos lagrimones, levante el rostro y me fije en mi muñeca derecha, ahí estaba la pulsera tejida que me había regalado Jacob para una navidad cuando era muy pequeña. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no perdía nada con intentarlo, solo quería que Jacob fuera feliz y si eso dependía de lo que yo le contestara iba a correr el riesgo. No importa todo lo que yo tenga que sufrir si al final el no ve más en mi que una ex –novia que intenta ser más que su amiga iba a pagar el precio fuera lo que fuera.

Encendí el coche y seguí conduciendo, tome el móvil y le llame. Contesto a la segunda llamada.

-¿Aló?- dijo con una voz tan somnolienta que ni él se la podía

-Jacob Black ¿es que aun estas durmiendo?- Bromee

-¡Nessie! O Nessie que bueno que has llamado- me dijo muy agitado.

-Tranquilízate, te he llamado para darte mi respuesta. E decidido… que… que lo intentemos si así lo deseas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Me dijo- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Ness.

-Sí, si lo que tú digas, oye voy a tu casa en este momento ¿te molesta?- le pregunté.

-Esto…- vacilo- No, la verdad es que no.

-Está bien, estaré haya en unos 10 minutos, adiós.

-Adiós nos vemos- y colgó.

Suspiré, bueno ¿al menos el era feliz o no?, Llegue haya en menos de lo que tenía planeado.

-Hola Ness- me saludo mientras venia saliendo de su casa con unas cosas en las manos.

-Hola Jake ¿Qué es todo esto?- dije bajándome del coche


	5. Oasis

Oasis

-Son cosas para un picnic ¿Qué estas ciega?- se carcajeo.

-¿De picnic?

-Sí, he dicho picnic, te llevaré a un lugar muy especial para mí

-Jake, solo venía de visita, no tenías por qué molestarte.

-No es que… quiero hacerlo ¿o tienes que irte pronto?

-Para nada- le dije y de pronto algo me nublo la visión-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cubriéndote los ojos-dijo mientras me ataba un pañuelo negro detrás de la cabeza- quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Vamos- me dijo mientras me dirigía a su auto tomado de mi mano.

-Esto es de lo más ridículo Jake, ¿por qué no me dices adónde vamos?-le urgí mientras él me ponía el cinturón.

-No- pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco- es sorpresa.

Condujo durante mucho tiempo, casi una hora hasta no sé donde, conversamos sobre cosas muy ajenas a nosotros, solo como dos amigos echando un rato, riéndonos sobres sus chistes sobre Tía Rosalie o sobre lo que había hecho con el resto de la manada la semana pasada, antes de… mejor no pensar en eso.

-¿Aun no llegamos?- dije para llenar un silencio incomodo que había surgido

-Ya casi- me dijo y de pronto se estaciono.

-¿Puedo quitármela venda ya?

-No todavía- y se río

-Insisto esto es de lo más ridículo- dije mientras me sacaba del coche.

Me condujo de la mano otra vez, por dentro de un bosque, creo. Sentí el olor de un venado y la sed casi me carcomió pero recordé que pronto iba a comer así que eso ya no sería un problema, por ahora.

Podía percibir olores exquisitos el de las flores, la tierra húmeda, y sentía como el sol hacía brillar tenuemente mi piel, momento ¿He dicho sol? ¿Dónde estábamos? Sentí el ruido de un rio y el cantar de los pájaros en la copa de los arboles. De pronto se detuvo y se coloco detrás de mí.

-¿Estás lista?- me pregunto susurrándome al oído.

-¿Lista para que Jake?, esto es…- y de repente pude ver todo claramente.

Estábamos en un lugar maravilloso, un lugar que se encontraba rodeado de montañas y verde por todos lados. Había un sol radiante que se reflejaba en un pequeño lago que parecía un espejo. En la montaña se veía una cascada fina como un hilo que caía artísticamente sobre las rocas y desembocaba en un rio color turquesa.

Estaba lleno de arboles color jade maravilloso y al mirar a mis pies vi flores de los colores y tamaños más diversos que existen, que cubrían un prado entero junto a otro que estaba cubierto de un pasto muy suave. Esto era un Edén. Ni siquiera podía hablar del asombro

-¿Dónde…?- se me escapo un jadeo-¿Dónde estamos?

-A no te lo voy a decir, va a ser m i secreto ¿te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Jake es el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado.

-Sí, es hermoso, pero no se te compara- sentí como me ruborizaba- Escucha, sé que estoy un poco cursi y todo eso pero si debo conquistarte lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Qué lindo…- puse mi mano en su mejilla-¿Sabes? Eres más de lo que merezco.

-No creo- se rió- yo lo veo totalmente al revés.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-¿Por qué no comemos mejor? Le dije mientras restiraba mi mano de su cara. Suspiro

-Lo que tu digas- y saco una manta con cuadrados rojos y blancos.

De la canasta que traía saco un pie de limón y unos sándwiches. Comenzamos a comer y en eso me di cuenta de algo.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo para gustarle?, no se me ocurría nada y el trabajo que estaba haciendo me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. La verdad era que es muy enternecedor todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, bueno esa era la idea.

Ahora que miraba a Jacob, veía a un chico guapo, tierno y simpático ¿Por qué no podía gustarme?, de pronto la imagen de un chico guapo e indio paso cruzo por mi mente.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó

-¿Eh?

-Que, en que piensas, estas muy callada

-Oh, estaba pensando… que me lo estas poniendo muy difícil.

-¿Difícil? ¿El qué?

-"Conquistarte", se supone que yo también debo poner de mi parte.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo con un hilo de voz pero luego se echo a reír. Bueno no creo que eso suponga un problema.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Esto…- vacilo- bueno tu sabes que te encuentro hermosa, inteligente y tierna- me sonrojé y puso su mano en mi rostro.

Nos miramos durante mucho tiempo a los ojos, ay esos hermosos ojos negros otra vez, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando me fije que ya no tenían esa mascara de tristeza sino que estaban brillantes y llenos de felicidad como los del Jacob de antes. ¡Arg! de nuevo la sensación de incomodidad, baje la mirada y aparte su mano. Cuando le mire otra vez habían vuelto los ojos vacios y torturados que me partían el corazón. Trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero no llego la alegría a los ojos.

Se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos, me sentí muy mal, me mordí el labio hasta que encontré la manera de distraerlo, el pie de limón. Saque un poco de crema y se la embarre en la cara.

-¡Hey!-se quejo mientras de enderezaba, yo me carcajeé

-Así estas mucho mejor-le dije entre risas, y mientras se limpiaba él se unió a mis risas.

Se estiro y cogió el pie, empezó a acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pie levantado en la mano como amenazándome.

-O, no- le dije todavía riéndome.

-O, sí.- Dijo el acercándose más.

-Solo si puedes alcanzarme- le dije y me eche a correr.

Me comenzó a perseguir, yo y Jacob corríamos casi a la misma velocidad pero yo le ganaba cuando iba en su forma humana porque yo era más ágil. Me encantaba "jugar" así con Jacob, sentir la brisa entre mi cabello, siempre nos la pasábamos en grande incluso ahora que no sentíamos nada mutuamente, bueno al menos si no resultaba el plan de Jake podríamos seguir siendo grandes amigos ¿o no?

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo me persiguió pero al fin dije:

-Me rindo, si no nos vamos a llevar así toda la tarde- le dije riéndome.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Ay, no- dije mientras me cubría teatralmente la cara- el gran Jake me ataca- se carcajeó.

Pero en vez de embarrarme el pie entero en la cara solo me mancho tiernamente la nariz, se rió mientras yo le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Tonto- le dije y él se rió aun más.

No me había dado cuenta de que el sol estaba bajando y que corría una brisa helada. Esta vez fui yo la que se tendió en el pasto y él me siguió.

Estuvimos ahí durante un largo rato, pues se empezó a atardecer y me bajo un escalofrío, el se acerco, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y yo me acomode en su pecho caliente, la verdad no me molesto estar tan cerca del, me encontraba muy a gusto. Nos quedamos ahí recostados en silencio bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-le pregunte con un susurro.

-Solía venir aquí con mi madre cuando era pequeño, siempre me ayuda a pensar y a despejarme cuando tengo problemas, yo le digo "mi oasis".

-Eso es muy… tierno- le dije con un hilo de voz, de pronto una pregunta se alojó en mi mente- Jake ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no sería un problema que no pudiera conquistarte?

-Ah, eso…- y se quedó callado.

-¿Y bien?- le urgí.

-Ness- se levanto del suelo y se sentó, yo le imite- Escucha voy a ser honesto contigo.

-Jake ¿De qué estás hablando?-puso su mano bajo mi barbilla para que le mirase.

- Déjame terminar… -me dijo mirándome fijamente con los ojos vacios y torturados.-Bueno la verdad es que no quería decirte esto porque sé que te va a molestar. Yo…dije eso porque…, bueno la pasada tarde… no sé bien… que fue lo que ocurrió pero yo…a mi…-bajo la mirada y se quedo callado

-Tú que Jake… habla por favor, me estas poniendo nerviosa- le urgí.

Siguió callado durante dos minutos más. Luego subió de nuevo la mirada.

-Nessie- me dijo con tono torturado- yo… todavía… yo nunca…-vacilo de nuevo y suspiro- Renesmee Carlie Cullen,… yo te amo. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y nunca lo he dejado de hacer, lo que dije la pasada tarde lo dije para… que tú no te sintieras mal. Cuando vi en tus ojos que ya no me amabas… se me vino el mundo abajo y ahora nada tiene sentido si no estoy contigo, por eso quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad, no soporto estar lejos de ti.

Sentí como todo se desmoronaba a mí alrededor y mi corazón se partía en dos. Pobre Jacob… el estaba sufriendo por mí y todo era mi culpa, _yo_ era la causante de la agonía en sus ojos, _yo_ era la causante de su actitud tan lastimera, _yo_ era la que estaba provocando que el casi se pusiera a llorar enfrente de mí ¡Como podía ser tan mala persona!, yo nunca deseé dejar de quererle, pero sin embargo ahora no podía y me eso me hacía sentir tan impotente, porque no podía alejar su agonía con un beso tierno como los de nuestra vida pasada y lo único que me quedaba era ver como sufría por_ mí_ culpa. Sentí como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y rompía a llorar. Sin vacilar le abracé.

-¡Jake…! ¡Jacob! ¡Perdóname!- le dije sollozando en su hombro y él me estrecho en sus brazos.

-No hay nada que perdonar Ness- me dijo con voz dulce al oído.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay nada que perdonar?! Jake te estoy haciendo sufrir ¡soy la peor persona del mundo!

-Yo no lo veo así… yo creo que eres todo lo contrario.

-Jake no veo que haces aquí con migo deberías hacer tu vida, no desperdiciarla con una tonta como yo…- no me dejo terminar deshizo su abrazo y puso dos dedos en mis labios.

-No digas eso, Nessie tu eres la única para mi, solo tengo ojos para ti y si eso implica que tenga que estar solo como tu amigo, a tu lado lo haré.

-Lo tuyo es masoquismo- le dije. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sabes cuantas veces me han dicho eso-se rió- venga, te llevo a tu casa que si no Edward se va a enojar.

Recogimos las cosas y nos fuimos directo al coche, esta vez no me vendo porque ya estaba oscuro y según el no reconocería el lugar fácilmente. No podía sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras anteriores, Jacob me amaba y yo no podía hacerlo feliz ¿Cómo se lo tomaba el con tanta naturalidad? Yo no soportaba este dolor interno y él lo único que hacía era sonreír con ternura al ver mi rostro. Condujo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la casa grande y luego fuimos caminando hasta la cabaña.

-Nessie, solo quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que quieras- le dije mirándole el rostro.

-Por favor no te sientas presionada por quererme, si no puedes, no importa ¿De acuerdo?-suspire.

-De acuerdo- le dije y me beso tiernamente en la frente.

-Buenas noches- susurro.

-Buenas noches- le dije y después entre en mi "casa"

Entre en la casa, mis padres estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea en el sofá viendo fotos de mi cuando pequeña. Lo único que me limité a decir fue:

-Buenas Noches- y me fui directo a la cama.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama para ser carcomida por el sufrimiento y la culpa. Me quede dormida entres sollozos.

Desperté a media noche, sentí ruidos raros, muy raros de la habitación de mis padres, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. No soportaba ni un minuto más ahí, necesitaba salir y ya que mis padres estaban esto… ocupados era mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

Me quite la pijama y me puse unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta manga larga y una chaqueta. Salte por la ventana hacia la niebla y fui a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Bueno, no quería pensar en nada de lo que estaba viviendo, era mejor despejarme y respirar algo de aire fresco. Llegue a un claro que había cerca de ahí y me tumbe en el pasto a descansar. Sentía como me desmoronaba poco a poco y las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas recordando la expresión de Jacob esa tarde. Debo haber estado así durante unos quince minutos. Hasta que oí algo.

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban y mi corazón se disparo. Los pasos se iban acercando poco a poco y mi respiración se agito ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un Vulturis? No, no olía a vampiro, ¿Jacob?, no tampoco era un licántropo y definitivamente no era un humano. Ay no estaba, algo parecido a… muerta, tampoco podía echar a correr, porque si era alguien que no conocía el secreto me echaría a todos los Vulturis encima de una sola vez. Él o ella se iba acercando más y más hasta que por fin pude ver una silueta negra que salía del bosque. Era un hombre, más bien un chico, se hacía muy alto a medida que se iba acercando… Ay no… ¿Nahuel?


	6. Presentaciones

Presentaciones

¿Nahuel?, ¿Que hacía el aquí? Todavía no estaba cien por ciento segura de si era él o no, así que me levante y me coloqué en posición de ataque, no tenía mucha fuerza, pero era más de lo normal, bastaría con las clases de ataque que me había dado el Tío Jasper. Se me escapo un gruñido aterrador a medida que se acercaba y me tense para saltar.

-¿Renesmee?- pregunto Nahuel saliendo de la niebla con las manos alzadas en el aire- tranquila.

-Oh, Nahuel, lo siento, me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, te… te seguí- dijo avergonzado.

-¿Seguirme?, ¿A estas horas de la noche?

-Sí lo que pasa es que… quería hablar contigo, iba a tirar piedras a tu ventana-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-pero luego saliste de tu habitación y no quise esto… molestarte.

-Ah, ya veo. Dije secándome las lágrimas que me quedaban con el puño de la chaqueta-¿y que querías hablar con migo?

-Bueno quería tener la oportunidad de conocernos mejor- dijo acercándose más- aunque fue un poco imprudente de mi parte querer hablar contigo a esta hora, lo siento- dijo cuando estuvo ya al lado mío y bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no podía dormir, por eso salí.

Levanto la mirada y aún con la niebla pude ver sus ojos similares a zafiros y esmeraldas que se posaban en los míos. Esbozo una sonrisa perfecta que me dejo maravillada y no puede evitar devolvérsela.

-¿Por qué saliste tan rápido esta tarde?- me pregunto

-Ah, porque… había quedado de almorzar con un amigo- mentí, no podía decirle que me había ido porque me intimidaba su presencia y técnicamente yo y Jacob ya no éramos novios.

-Oh… está bien- murmuro.

-Y bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunte

-¿Disculpa?- dijo extrañado.

-Me dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos mejor ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ah, te sigo, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?

-Me parece bien

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por un lugar más iluminado? La verdad es que este claro es un poco aterrador.

-Mmm- hice una mueca- es muy tarde y creo que mis padres pronto se darán cuenta de que no estoy, pero podemos jugar durante el camino si quieres.

-Me parece bien- dijo imitándome.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunte

-Yo si no te molesta- me dijo- ¿De qué es tu dieta?

Que directo.

-Eh… bueno bebo sangre pero de animales como el resto de mi familia pero también puedo comer comida humana ¿Y tú?

-Igual que tu, pero bebo sangre humana.

-Oh, ya veo- dije un poco intimidada.

-Pero casi nunca- dijo, parece que se dio cuenta- la mayoría del tiempo solo como comida humana, bien te toca preguntar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- tenía que preguntar.

-Ciento cincuenta seis.

-Guau, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Se supone que nosotros vivimos para siempre no es así?

-Eso creo.

Después dejamos las preguntas, solo caminamos por el bosque y hablamos sobre diferentes cosas ¡Era tan interesante! , me conto sobre su cultura, su familia, aparte de Verónica tenía otra hermana Josefina, ella era ahora la compañera de un vampiro con el cual se habían encontrado cerca de argentina y por eso Verónica se encontraba con él. A su padre lo habían encontrado los Vulturis y le habían dado una buena lección, a Nahuel no parecía importarle mucho, no se veía que le tuviera un gran afecto. Pero de la persona quien más me hablo fue Verónica.

-¿Por qué han venido de visita?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, la verdad es que después de contarle a Verónica que tú existías quiso conocerte enseguida, desea mucho que seas su amiga. Yo le dije que debíamos esperar a que crecieras un poco más y bueno aquí estamos. Además yo quería conocerte mejor y ver como estabas.

Me ruboricé, me hacia cosquillas en el estomago pensar que él había venido hasta acá solo para conocerme. Momento, no puedo ser así, yo estoy en plan de querer a Jacob y no me podía dejar llevar por distracciones de este tipo.

-Es muy amable de su parte, a mí también me gustaría ser amiga de Verónica- en ese momento me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-Yo también deseo ser amigo tuyo- murmuro y uso todo el poder se sus ojos sobre mí para dejarme paralizada.

-Ya lo eres- farfulle- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo había pensado.

-Bueno, espero que se queden un tiempo más, solo llevo dos preguntas- bromee

-Tienes razón- y esbozo una sonrisa que me disparo el corazón- ahora vete a tu casa antes de que te regañen, buenas noche Renesmee.

-Por favor dime Nessie, y que tengas buenas noche también.

-Adiós- dijo con una voz muy dulce y sin dejar de hipnotizarme con esos ojazos suyos.

-Adiós- dije y desapareció en las sombras.

Me metí en la casa por la ventana y mis padres no parecieron haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Me puse la pijama de nuevo y me quede dormida en dos segundos con la aparente sensación de que se me olvidaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con un sol no muy propio de Forks. Me bañe, al mirarme en el espejo note que estaba creciendo otra vez a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal, no quise darle mayor importancia así que termine de bañarme y entre a la monstruosidad que tenía por armario ¡era más grande que mi cuarto! Bueno era Tía Alice. Saque una falda blanca y una blusa celeste claro, me hice una media cola y baje las escaleras para tomar desayuno.

Abajo estaban mis padres leyendo cada uno un libro sentados en el sofá, mi desayuno favorito estaba en la mesa, huevos revueltos. Mis padres estaban muy alegres esa mañana y por alguna extraña razón se reían y miraban cuando veían los huevos.

-Nessie, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia mi

-Eee, ¿viernes?- dije extrañada por la pregunta

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Renesmee hoy es tres de septiembre, ¡en una semana más es tu cumpleaños!- dijo entusiasmada.

Mierda, eso era lo que se me estaba olvidando, mi cumpleaños ¿Cómo tan despistada? Bueno con todo lo que me estaba pasando no tenía cabeza para pensar en mi cumpleaños, estaba muy concentrada en que mi padre no se enterara de lo que estaba pasando con Jacob. Este era mi séptimo cumpleaños y con esta el fin de mi crecimiento, se venía una gran fiesta.

La verdad es que a mí me gustaban las fiestas pero de repente me venía el espíritu anti fiesta de mi madre, salvo que en esta ocasión no tendría la oportunidad de no celebrarlo, Tía Alice no me dejaría y esta vez se pasaría de la raya, enserio, me sorprendía que Tía Alice no comenzara a planearlo ya, conociéndola a estas alturas debería tener todo listo.

-¿Cómo es que Tía Alice no me ha dicho nada todavía?- pregunte

-Mmm- mi madre hizo una mueca- la verdad es que quiere discutir lo que tu querrás en la fiesta o no esta vez.

-¿Pero qué bicho le pico?- dije riéndome entre dientes.

-Lo que pasa es que tu ya estas lo bastante grande para organizar tus cosas y Alice quiere respetar tus decisiones- dijo mi padre.

-Es muy considerado de su parte cariño, por favor deja que te haga una gran fiesta te la vas a pasar en grande- dijo mi madre ¿con que cara me decía eso?, mi padre se rió de mi pensamiento.

-Claro, claro hay que dejar que Tía Alice se divierta, bueno en ese caso voy a la casa de los abuelos para hablar con ella, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Nessie- dijo mi padre que apareció detrás de mi madre para tomarla por la cintura.

Le di un beso de despedida a ambos y eche a correr por el bosque, llegue a la casa y estaba Tía Alice impaciente esperándome en el porche.

- ¡Gracias Nessie!- grito cuando me vio, iba a abrir la boca para empezar con las reglas pero me interrumpió- si ya se, ya sé, no me puedo exceder en la lista de invitados y no piensas ponerte cinco vestidos durante la fiesta como el año pasado, correcto.

-Muy bien fuera de eso, haz lo que quieras-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, me encantaba hacerla feliz.

-Eso si debemos ir de compras a lo más tardar este fin de semana, así que mañana ¡nos vamos de expedición de compras!-grito con entusiasmo, yo forcé una sonrisa- ahora vete a jugar con Jaco… por ahí, nos vemos después- y se metió a la casa- ¡Esme!, ¡Rose!-grito y ya no la vi más.

Me quede sola frente a la gran casa, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de entrar y aprovechando que hacia un día soleado me fui a dar vueltas por el bosque. Me iba fijando en todo, en las gotas de rocío en las flores, los pequeños animales que corrían cerca de ahí, la luz del sol a través de los grandes árboles color jade, todo era muy hermoso.

Cuando llegue al río, me percate de que había alguien ahí, la reconocí de inmediato. Iba vestida con una camiseta color morado de diseños hermosos y unos vaqueros muy oscuros.

-¡Verónica!- grite para que volteara a verme y corrí a su lado.

-Hola Nessie ¿Qué tal estas?- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Muy bien gracias- le dije, de pronto esas hermosas facciones suyas se perturbaron para hacer una mueca y mirarme fijamente- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Cambiaste- me dijo aun mirándome- y bastante, estas creciendo de nuevo.

-Oh, lo has notado-dije un poco avergonzada- pronto será mi cumpleaños así que supongo que estoy creciendo más rápidamente- dije sorprendida

No entendía como se había dado cuenta, solo yo me había percatado de que estaba volviendo a cambiar, mi cara se estaba poniendo más fina, mi pelo más largo, estaba unos centímetros más alta y juraría que mi busto había crecido un poco, ya estaba dejando de tener el aspecto de una chica de dieciséis, ahora me estaba pareciendo a una de dieciocho. ¿Cómo se había percatado ella de eso? Apenas me conocía.

- Se que te estás preguntando cómo me he dado cuenta- dijo con voz cantarina- lo que pasa es que llevo mucho tiempo fijándome en los cambios de mis hermanas así que soy un poco más perceptible a los cambio en las personas.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara?-pregunte

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu dar un paseo y disfrutar el día-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y dirigía su rostro en dirección al sol para sentir el calor.

En eso se me ocurre una brillante idea.

-¿Verónica?-dije

-Por favor dime Vero- me corrigió

-Está bien, Vero, ¿no te apetece ir de compras mañana conmigo?-le pregunte

-¿De compras?- me dijo extrañada

-Sí, lo que sucede es que en una semana más es mi cumpleaños y mi Tía quiere que me compre algo para usar en la fiesta ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Si, por que no, será divertido- y me dirigió una sonrisa perfecta que me recordó a su hermano la noche anterior.

-Espero que se queden hasta mi cumpleaños- dije con un tono de suplica en la voz

-Me quedare con gusto si así lo quieres- me dijo con un tono de mucho entusiasmo- creo que Nahuel te ha contando que deseo mucho ser tu amiga.

-Yo también, ¿te parece si hacemos algo juntas esta tarde?

-Me encantaría- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que yo imite

De pronto vibro mi móvil. Era mi madre

-Disculpa debo contestar- le dije apenada y le conteste

_-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?- le dije con una voz alegre_

_-Nessie, Jacob esta aquí, vino a verte_

_-¿Enserio?-le pregunte muy extrañada_

_-Sí-me dijo, al parecer tan extrañada como yo- vino a buscarte para dar un paseo, creo._

_-Vale, dile que estaré haya en dos minutos, que se espere._

_-De acuerdo_

_-Gracias mamá, voy para allá adiós_

_-Adiós Nessie nos vemos- y colgó_

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi casa?-le pregunte a Verónica

-Para nada ¿dónde queda?

-Cerca de aquí llegaremos corriendo si no te molesta

-Seguro, yo te sigo- y echamos a correr por el bosque, era divertido correr con alguien que iba a la par contigo.

Cuando llegamos estaban Jacob y mi mamá en la entrada de la casa, se reían y bromeaban como los mejores amigos que habían sido siempre. Al vernos Jake volteo y me miro directamente a los ojos desde la distancia, se me acelero el corazón como los primeros días de nuestra vida como novios cuando vi esos hermosos ojos cafés fijarse en los míos, odie el espacio que había entre nosotros, casi ni sentí la sensación de incomodidad que subía pro mi espalda así que corrí hacia ellos con Vero detrás de mí. Llegue y le abrace después de todo mi madre creía que aun éramos novios así que teníamos que portarnos como tal, el me estrecho en sus brazos con dulzura

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte con ternura

-Vine a verte- me dijo y me beso en la frente

-Claro ¿y a mí que me trague la tierra no cierto Jake?- bromeo mi madre

-Tranquila Bella, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo Jake con una sonrisa, eso me recordó a Verónica.

-Jake, te presento a Verónica, es una amiga mía, también es semivampira- le dije mientras atraía a Vero cerca de nosotros- Verónica, el es Jacob, mi novio- sentí como Jacob se tensaba debajo de mi abrazo y simule que le daba un beso cerca de la oreja para poder susurrarle algo tan bajito que ni mí madre oiría- _Después te explico._

-¿Novio?-pregunto Verónica arrugando su frente perfecta.

- Sí- respondió Jacob y le tendió la mano- Hola Verónica soy Jacob- le dijo con una sonrisa y Verónica quedo petrificada.

-¿Verónica? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

-Pero…- se le escapo un jadeo- ¿novio? Pero si es un licántropo, momento Bella ¿has dicho que es tu mejor amigo?- pregunto muy confusa, mi madre se echo a reír.

-Tranquila, es una larga historia, no te preocupes ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?

-Esto… Bella ¿te molestaría que me robe a Nessie un rato?-pregunto Jacob

Mi madre asintió y yo le dirigí una mirada de suplica a Vero.

-Ven Verónica- dijo mi madre haciéndole ademan de entrar- vamos a adentro para que te cuente la historia- y esbozó una sonrisa de dulzura, mi madre se estaba pareciendo mucho a la abuela Esme. Vero la siguió y entraron en la casa.

-Ok, explícate- me dijo Jacob- no es que me moleste pero ¿por qué?- me dijo con unos ojos de borreguito que me encantaban.

-Vale, mira es que… yo no le he dicho a mis padres lo que paso la otra tarde… por lo que te pediría que cuando mi padre ande cerca de aquí no pienses en eso ¿por favor?- le puse poniendo los mismos ojos que él me había puesto hace un momento, a este juego podían jugar dos.

-¿Por qué?- pero no pudo resistirse- Bueno no importa, ¿de dónde salió ella?

-Ah, ¿recuerdas a Nahuel?- el miedo paso por sus ojos al recordar la batalla- bueno ella es una de sus hermanas y está de visita con él

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ese semi chupasangres de visita!?- le fulmine con la mirada por el termino- perdón linda, pero… es que me pongo celoso- admitió regañadientes mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y bajaba la mirada.

-¿Creí escuchar celoso? Jake… no seas tonto ¿Por qué tendrías que ponerte celoso?

-Bueno, como es el único chico de tu especie que conoces… además debe ser millonario y bien parecido como el resto de los chupasangres- dijo aún mirando el suelo

-¡Jacob Black! Me ofende que pienses así de mí, yo no soy así y tú lo sabes- le regañe y el subió la mirada con los ojos de mis pesadillas.

Me tendió los brazos y no pude resistirme por la mirada que tenía, me estrecho en un tierno abrazo, sentí como la sensación de incomodidad iba subiendo por mi espalda pero esta vez yo fui más fuerte y me aferre a su abrazo.

-Lo siento…- murmuro- lo que pasa es que con todo lo que ha pasado, ahora me siento más inseguro.

Me quede callada, bueno era cierto que encontraba a Nahuel muy guapo pero eso no cambiaba nada, yo estaba tratando de hacer feliz a Jacob y eso era lo único que importaba, además no conocía mucho a Nahuel y no podría decir algo sobre el si no es sobre su aspecto.

-No lo hagas- dije por fin con un hilo de voz.

Nos quedamos así durante un rato hasta que por fin hablo.

-Pronto estarás de cumpleaños

-Si así es, ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta verdad?

-Mmm… tengo que pensarlo- deshice el abrazo y le fulmine con la mirada- es broma Ness claro que vendré.

-Más te vale- le dije e intente cambiar de tema - ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Quería verte-dijo esbozando una sonrisa picara- ¡hey! Estas creciendo de nuevo, te estás poniendo más bella de lo que eres-puse los ojos en blanco

-Déjate de adular mejor y entremos mejor.

-Debo irme, tengo que avisar a la manada de tu fiesta, seguro se pondrán un poco nerviosos si no les avisos que recibiremos visitas vampíricas.

-Bueno.

-¿Te veo mañana?

- No puedo, mañana me voy de compras con Tía Alice y Verónica a Seattle.

-Oh, está bien entonces otro día.

-¿Pasado mañana? podría bajar hace tiempo que no veo a la manada

-Estupendo, pasado mañana se va Seth a la ciudad, recuerda que va a ver a su familia materna- hice un puchero ¿Seth no iba a estar para mi cumpleaños? No podía ser el era uno de mis mejores amigos. Jacob se dio cuenta y prosiguió

-Tranquila Ness, va a estar de vuelta para tu fiesta de cumpleaños- eso me alegró y esboce una gran sonrisa- entonces ¿pasado mañana?

-Claro-le dije-pasado mañana -y le bese la mejilla.

-Nos vemos Nessie-dijo riéndose y echo a correr hacia el bosque con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

Entre, mi mamá y Vero estaban conversando, cuando entre Verónica me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-… y por eso Jake y yo somos los mejores amigos- termino mi madre.

-Ahora lo entiendo, es que por lo que tenía entendido los vampiros y licántropos eran enemigos mortales, pero veo que no es el caso- dijo apenada.

-¿Vero? ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?- le pregunte

-Bueno- y nos dirigimos por el pasillo hasta mi enorme habitación.

Cuando estuvimos ahí, cerré la puerta aunque sabía que sería inútil contra los ultra oídos vampíricos que tenía mi madre, me pregunto donde se habría metido mi padre.

-¿Nessie?- me preguntó Verónica

-Dime

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenias novio?

Con la simple mención de la palabra "novio" recordé todo lo que había pasado y sentí como si me estuvieran apretando el corazón de manera tal que quisieran reventármelo. Cayó sobre mí una culpa tremenda por lo que acababa de hacerle a Jacob, le estaba dando esperanzas que tal vez lo hicieran sufrir más de lo que ya sufre y otra vez… por culpa mía, sentí como las lagrimas subían a mis ojos pero las reprimí y me las arregle para contestar

-O…lo siento- dije con un hilo de voz- no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo, en todo caso no sabía que te interesaba tanto saber que tenía novio.

-Me estas mintiendo, me doy cuenta por tu rostro- me dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- mentí

-Recuerda que soy perceptiva con los cambios en los rostros, algo malo le pasó a tu noviazgo, lo vi en el rostro de Jake

-Esto… perdón, pero es que es… complicado- dos apretones de corazón más.

-Se que no te encuentras muy bien- se acerco a mí y tomó mis hombros con los ojos llenos de preocupación- ¿quieres que te ayude?, no tienes que contármelo con detalles, solo tienes que desahogarte, no te hace bien tener tanta pena guardada.

Me mordí el labio ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Contarle? No sabía si podía confiar en ella, o si mantendría a raya sus pensamientos cerca de mi padre, por otra parte yo estaba destruida y ya no daba más ,necesitaba descargarme como un a adolecente normal. De pronto una pregunta en mi cabeza ¿y si le decía a Nahuel? Saque ese pensamiento de raíz y decidí que podía confiar en ella, no se veía como una mala "persona" y su rostro reflejaba verdadera preocupación como si fuéramos las mejores amigas desde siempre.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- le pregunte con voz titubeante.

-Claro ¿Qué es lo que pasa Nessie?

-Vero, te voy a contar que es lo que paso pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, y que ni siquiera pensaras en eso cuando mi papá ande cerca.

-¿Tu papá?

-Sí, el lee mentes y no quiero que él se entere.

-De acuerdo si me lo pides ni siquiera pensare en eso.

-Está bien… ¿te ha contado mi mamá sobre la imprimación?- dije tan bajito que ni mi madre oiría

Ella asintió secamente.

-Bueno lo que paso fue… en realidad no estoy tan segura- seguí susurrando- pero… creo que por mi parte… eso ya no funciona, no sé si me entiendes… yo ya… no quiero... a Jake- se me apretó el corazón por vez tercera y las lagrimas se desbordaron y cayeron por mis mejillas, comencé a sollozar escondiendo el rostro entre las manos y tratando de soportar los apretones. Esto no iba bien. Iba de lo más raro, de pronto odiaba a Jacob, luego sufría por él y después quería estar cerca de él, ni siquiera yo era capaz de comprenderlo-

Te juro que no soporto la…culpa- se me quebró la voz- yo nunca desee dejar de quererle, yo era de lo más feliz con él pero todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera me percate de cómo fue que paso, simplemente paso y yo no pude evitarlo y ahora solo puedo asumir las consecuencias que son ver a Jacob sufrir porque no puedo corresponderle de la manera que la hace el, te lo juro es de lo más tierno con migo, no me lo merezco, soy la peor persona del mundo- dije llorando en su hombro.

-Tranquila Nessie-dijo verónica mientras me abrazaba y me palmeaba la espalda- no es tu culpa, ya verás que todo va a arreglarse.

-No veo como- repuse entre sollozos.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo- dijo con un aire de sabiduría- te lo digo por experiencia propia, no puedes pretender que esto se arregle así como así, tienes que darte un tiempo , ahora por favor no llores que no sacas nada haciéndolo, tú misma me dijiste que todo ha ido muy rápido, pero no te lo puedes tomar así a la ligera esto requiere tiempo, y si quieres volver a ser feliz con Jake debes tomártelo con calma .Bueno, ¿Por qué no me muestras tu armario? me muero de curiosidad- dijo en un intento de distraerme pero yo sabía que ni mucho menos lo había olvidado.

Asentí lentamente y nos dirigimos a mi armario.

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugueteando a probarnos cosas y a planear lo de mañana aunque en ningún momento me libere de la culpa que traía encima y de la pena que guardaba adentro, estoy segura de que Verónica se dio cuenta de cuando forzaba una sonrisa o cuando le mentía acerca de cómo me encontraba, pero si así fue no dijo nada para no molestarme. Solo me quedaba pensar en otra cosa.


	7. Autocontrol

Autocontrol.

-¡Despierta Nessie!- grito Tía Alice en mi oído mientras aún dormía.

-¡Ay!- me queje muy grogui.

-Levántate o sino no llegaremos a tiempo al centro comercial- me dijo cruzando los brazos por el pecho.

Mire el reloj que había sobre mi velador.

-¡Tía son las seis de la mañana!- le grite

- Y viene siendo hora de que te levantes, pensé que dormirías todo el día

-¡Pero si el centro comercial abre a las once!, y en tu porche llegamos en 10 minutos- proteste

-No me importa, te levantas y vas a buscar a Verónica, tenemos que llegar antes de que salga el sol, te he dejado la ropa lista en el baño para que te demores menos- salió por la puerta y me grito desde abajo- te espero aquí tienes diez minutos.

Me tumbe en la cama y cruce el brazo por sobre mis ojos, estaba muy agarrotada y en verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de salir, pero ya se lo había prometido a Tía Alice y no podía echarme para atrás si de ella se trata. Me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, allí estaba colgado un vestido color rojo pero de aspecto inocente, ni lo mire y me metí a la ducha rápidamente, me vestí echa un bólido y baje las escaleras.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Tía Alice

-Déjala ya Alice- bromeo mi mamá y mi papá se volvió hacia mí

-¿Quieres desayunar Nessie?- me pregunto

-No gracias- contesto Tía Alice por mí

-¡Alice!- dijeron mis padres al unisonó

-Está bien, no se preocupen, no tengo hambre, voy a buscar a Verónica- y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Eche a correr al bosque y capte el olor de Verónica a unos 100 metros dentro del bosque cerca del río del día anterior, mientras corría me percate de que ella no estaba sola, conversaba con Nahuel que tenía cara de preocupación. Los dos conversaban muy bajo, y me intrigaba saber que era lo que pasaba. Me escondí detrás de un árbol para que no me vieran y escuchar de qué halaban, aunque solo podía leer sus labios.

-¿Estás segura?- articulo Nahuel

Vero puso su mano en el hombro de Nahuel, asintió y articulo:

-Lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes- volvió a articular Nahuel- estoy bien- en eso dirige la mirada hacia donde los observaba yo, mierda.

-¡Nessie!- grito Nahuel agitando los brazos en el aire para que me acercara.

Me sobresalte y eche a correr hacia ellos.

-Hola Nahuel, hola Vero- dije al llegar

-Hola Nessie- dijo Nahuel hipnotizándome con sus zafiros y su magia india -estás muy bella hoy, ¿Qué hacías ahí escondida?

-Oh, esto... vine a buscar a Verónica pero vi que estaban ocupados, entonces no quise… molestar- admití sonrojándome

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Vero con entusiasmo

-Sí, perdona la hora, como mi tía no duerme cree que pude despertar a todo el mundo a la hora que le plazca- me quejé.

-No te preocupes, no veía la hora de que nos fuéramos-me comenzó a tironear del brazo hacia el bosque- Nos vemos Nahuel

-Adiós Vero-dijo despidiéndola con la mano- adiós Nessie- me dijo con mirada seductora

Yo todavía estaba hipnotizada y lo único que pude hacer fue un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Echamos a correr en dirección a la casa grande a mismo paso, mientras íbamos entre los grandes árboles color jade se echo a reír de repente.

-¿Qué te parece si me cuentas el chiste?- inquirí

-Me rio solo de que- rió de nuevo- se nota mucho que te gusta mi hermano.

- Pero que cosas dices- mentí

-Admítelo, tal vez no te gusta pero lo encuentras guapo.- me puse de todas las tonalidades rojas que existían

-Me has pillado- bromee- Vero tu sabes que no estoy en buena situación emocional en este momento-apretón de corazón- no puedo pensar en chicos.

-Tienes razón lo siento, pero no te sientas culpable por lo de mi hermano, causa esas sensaciones en la gente difíciles de entender.

Yo asentí aliviada de no ser la única que cayera rendida a sus pies solo con ver sus ojos. Llegamos a la casa blanca donde Tía Alice nos esperaba impaciente dentro de su despampanante porche amarillo y tocando la bocina.

-¡Ya era hora!- alego

-Tranquila tía- dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto

-Llevo esperando…- empezó a quejarse pero no le seguí escuchando.

Todavía tenía toda la culpa de ayer, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso, apoye el codo en el borde de mi asiento, la mi cabeza sobre mi mano y deje vagar mi mente hacia los tiempos en los que era feliz con Jake.

_Jake y yo caminábamos de la mano por la playa en el crepúsculo del catorce de febrero. Conversábamos de no importaba que, cada uno estaba fascinado observando al otro._

_-¿Te he dicho que te amo?- me preguntó_

_-Como un millón de veces- le conteste yo mientras lo besaba._

_-Feliz día, amor- me dijo mientras nos deteníamos y me tomaba la cintura_

_-Feliz día- le dije yo mientras juntaba mi frente con la de él._

_-No me puedo creer que seas mi novia- me dijo mientras sentía su aliento abrazador._

_-No seas tonto- le dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos- tu eres el único a quien puedo amar- me besó y nos caímos al suelo._

_-No sabes lo feliz que soy contigo Ness_

_-No tanto como yo- le dije y el puso los ojos en blanco._

_Se levanto, me echo a su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia Sam y Emily que iban unos pasos más adelante que nosotros. Con esa cálida imagen se fue mi recuerdo hacia la fría oscuridad._

-Nessie, despierta- dijo Tía Alice-ya llegamos.

-¿Eh?- ¿Me había dormido? ¿En qué momento?

-Sí, te has dormido- dijo Tía Alice adivinando lo que estaba pensando

-Nos has dado tiempo de descubrir que tenemos mucho en común-dijo Vero desde el asiento de atrás- y de que vamos a torturarte- dijo riéndose

Les dediqué una mueca y me baje medio grogui del coche. Nos metimos dentro del enorme centro comercial, dos simples palabras, ay no. Tía Alice me hiso probarme casi todos los vestidos que había en cada tienda, nunca decidiéndose por uno y solo provocando grandes multitudes que se acercaban a mirarme.

-Que chica tan linda-decían algunos

-¿Tendrá novio?- preguntaban otros

Arg no encontraba nada más desagradable que ser el centro de atención, me ponía roja como un tomate, aunque podía manejarlo. La mayoría de la gente me había dicho toda mi vida que yo era muy hermosa, pero en realidad yo me consideraba una chica "normal" en vista y considerando que soy semi vampira, nunca había permitido que se me subiera a la cabeza todos esos halagos de la gente. Yo siempre he encontrando a mi madre la más hermosa incluso más que mi Tía Rosalie, aunque el único que concordaba con migo era mi padre, para mi ella lo era.

Mi tía me estaba haciendo probar cinco vestidos que eran en este caso los "finalistas" por así decirlo, cada uno hermoso a su manera, el primero era de color calipso con tiras de tela que colgaban después de los muslos, el segundo un color rosa pálido muy ajustado al cuerpo y hasta la rodilla, el tercero de color lila, mi favorito, tenía la parte de arriba de satín con una cinta color guinda seca en la cintura y después de esta caía vaporoso hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla. El cuarto era un vestido color verde sin tirantes y de aspecto sencillo, y por último, el quinto, era de un color azul eléctrico con vuelos.

-Tía, no me voy a poner cinco vestidos, ya te lo dije- le regañe

-Pero, pero Nessie…-comenzó a hacer pucheritos igual que el año pasado pero esta vez yo no iba a ceder- son tan lindos…

-No- dije con tono cortante

-Por favor- me dijo con ojos de cachorrito y a esto se le sumo Verónica que estuvo opinando todo el tiempo junto a mi tía

-No

- Por favor- dijeron las dos

-No

-Por favor, por favor, por favor

-Está bien, pero solo tres y me pondré solo uno en la fiesta y el resto los usare para otras cosas- cedí al fin.

-Bueno- acepto Tía Alice regañadientes

Después de estar metidas todo el día en el centro comercial estaba exhausta, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a recostarme y descansar. Me fui durmiendo todo el camino de vuelta, no tenía ganas de escuchar las conversaciones sobre el último desfile en Praga.

Seguí soñando con Jacob, esto me perseguía _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, apretón, apretón, apretón. _Solté un fuerte suspiro al llegar a mi habitación donde me senté en el borde de la cama y escondí el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Nessie?- dijo alguien entrando a mi habitación

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, cariño, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy con Alice?

-Bien, me torturaron hasta el fin- bromeé y mi madre se sentó a mi lado en la cama

Comenzó a hacerme cariño en el pelo y a juguetear con él, tenía una mirada muy enternecedora.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- le pregunte con ternura

-No- admitió- solo que… hace tiempo que no hablamos y te noto muy afligida.

-No pasa nada mamá- mentí- pero tienes razón hace tiempo que no conversábamos así.

-¿Cómo está Jake?- me preguntó.

-Bien- mentí otra vez- mañana iremos a una especie de despedida a Seth, aunque estará de vuelta para mi fiesta

-Oh, qué bueno-de pronto cambio su expresión maternal a la de entusiasmo- Te ha llegado un regalo hoy- me dijo

-¿Enserio? ¿De quién?

-No lo sé, solo traía una tarjeta

-¿Dónde está?

-Te lo traigo enseguida- dijo y salió echa un bólido, estuvo de vuelta después de un latido de corazón con un ramo de flores, eran lirios blancos, mis favoritos.

-¿Flores?- pregunté entusiasmada

-Sí, no sé quien ha sido, solo traía esta tarjeta- y me tendió un pequeño papel que decía:

"Eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi mundo", no podía ser nadie aparte de Jake el siempre me decía eso y era el único que sabía que eran mis flores favoritas.

-Jake- dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y el corazón se me acelero al pronunciar su nombre

-Que detalle- dijo mi mamá- Nessie, el te ama mucho

-Lo sé, es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.

-¿Bella?- escuche decir a mi padre desde abajo.

-Estoy aquí Edward-dijo- será mejor que te deje sola seguro estas muy cansada, duerme

-Gracias mamá, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijo mi madre y salió de mi habitación

Pensé en telefonear a Jake pero me dije a mi misma que sería demasiado se lo agradecería mañana. Me descubrí a mi misma pensando en lo fácil que había resultado vencer esa maldita sensación cuando estoy cerca de Jake, tal vez… pueda hacer algo más, con un poco de tiempo tal vez pueda volver con Jake y ser feliz con él, solo necesitaba tiempo y practica. Me fui a dormir esperando impacientemente que llegara el día de mañana y ver a Jake y tal vez por eso soñé de nuevo con él.

Me desperté de un ánimo increíble, me duche y me vestí, escogí el vestido verde que me había comprado el día de ayer. Baje las escaleras dando saltitos y tarareando la nana que me había compuesto mi padre. Tomé desayuno y me dirigí hacia la gran casa blanca para ver que estaba haciendo Tía Alice con mi fiesta.

Cuando llegué estaban Tía Alice junto a Tía Rosalie discutiendo sobre los colores de los listones que tenían alrededor junto a todos los mostrarios de colores y los distintos tipos de flores.

-Nessie cariño, ¿cierto que te gusta más el rosa?- dijo Tía Rose

-Dile Nessie, que prefieres el lila- dijo Tía Alice.

-No peleen, me gustan los dos pero si tengo que elegir entre uno prefiero el lila- dije y Tía Alice le saco la lengua a Rose como una cría de cinco años.

-Aunque prefiero los listones de Tía Rosalie- dije para que no pelearan más.

Decidí que no me necesitaban más allí y me fui riendo para mis adentros, a veces ellas dos eran incluso más crías que yo. Revoloteé por la cocina donde me encontré con la abuela quien me saludo tiernamente y converso con migo durante un rato.

-Nessie, cariño ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- me dijo

-No gracias, abuela.

El día estaba avanzando realmente lento, no veía la hora de irme con Jake. Subí hacia la biblioteca y me senté a leer pero no lograba concentrarme ni siquiera en las palabras de mis libros favoritos. Salí hacia el bosque y ahí me detuve observando las flores que nacían tímidas debajo de la tierra, cubiertas por el rocío matutino.

-¿Qué hace sola una señorita tan linda como tú aquí?- dijo una voz juguetona que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Me volví y ahí estaba con su tez morena, su pelo corto negro y sus ojos… oscuros que penetraban en lo más profundo de mi alma y hacían que mi corazón sintiera todas las emociones posibles relacionadas a la angustia y el amor. No estaba segura de la expresión de mi rostro pero lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme del suelo, envolver mis brazos en su cintura y esconder mi rostro en su pecho ejercitando mi autocontrol.

-Hola Jake- susurré

-Hola linda- dijo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y me acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía es muy temprano.

-Vine a ver si te apetecería… dar una vuelta en moto con migo

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunte incrédula

-Sí, además no podía esperar hasta la tarde para verte- admitió y yo me reí- ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas el chiste?

-Bueno la verdad es que yo tampoco podía esperar para verte–admití sonrojada- a propósito, gracias por las flores.

-¿Qué flores?- me dijo extrañado

¿?

-Nada- susurré- ¿Vamos a dar el paseo?

-Si claro, esto… elige- deshice el abrazo y le mire extrañada

-¿Qué elija qué?-pregunte con incredulidad

-Opción uno u opción dos- dijo con mirada picara

¿Qué le pasa?

-Em… ¿opción dos?

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo- dijo riendo para sus adentros.

Me quede ahí parada de lo más confundida, momento ¿El no había mandado las flores? P… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qui…? , y en el acto aparece un gran lobo color cobrizo de entre los árboles. Llegue a la conclusión que la opción uno era montar en motocicleta y la opción dos era montar un lobo gigante.

El lobo se acerco a mí y me paso la lengua por toda la cara. Yo le acaricie el lomo y le abrace como si fuese un gran lobo de peluche. El me miro con una expresión de entusiasmo en sus ojos marrones inteligentes y me hizo un gesto con su cabezota para que me subiera a su lomo como lo hacía en nuestros días anteriores. Yo, por mi parte hice ademan de subirme pero justo antes de saltar para subirme reí y eche a correr.

-¡A que no me alcanzas!- grite ya un poco adentrada en el bosque.

Riéndome imparablemente corrí dentro del bosque y sentí como el enorme lobo me seguía con su tierna sonrisa lobuna y su lengua colgando de un lado. Yo le llevaba ventaja pero él iba acercándose cada vez más preparado para embestirme como siempre lo hacía cuando jugábamos de esa manera, así fue y de pronto me vi partida de la risa sobre el suelo y con el encima sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Está bien - dije riéndome- me rindo- y le me lamió de nuevo la cara.

Luego me escabullí y salte a su lomo.

-¿Tienes planeado llevarme a algún lugar en especial?- dije

Y el echó a correr a máxima velocidad dentro del bosque, en dirección a no sé dónde. Yo me recosté en su lomo y le abrace el cuello. No me sentía incomoda con él en su forma lobuna, bueno en este momento no era precisamente él. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del viaje sobre su lomo, proyectando imágenes de nosotros juntos y reprimiendo la sensación.

Se detuvo y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con su… oasis. Me baje y contemple otra vez el hermoso lugar.

-¿Jake que hacemos aquí?- pregunte volviéndome pero el enorme lobo ya no estaba, seguramente se había escondido para cambiar de fase.

-Creí que sería un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo hasta la tarde ¿no crees?- dijo saliendo de entre los árboles y tomándome por la cintura, yo me volví para mirarle- Se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea, ven- y me tomo la mano.

Comenzó a tironearme dentro del bosque hacia el lugar de donde terminaba el río. Llegamos a un lugar muy escondido que tenía el cielo cubierto de arboles, era muy acogedor y estaba muy bien escondido. Había una pequeña fracción de la catarata y el río terminaba en un estanque color turquesa. La rama de un árbol se encontraba sobre el estanque y de esta colgaba una soga que se veía bastante resistente.

Jacob salto desde el borde en altura del cual nos encontrábamos hasta la soga de la cual se colgó y se balanceo varias veces para finalizar lanzándose en el estanque con unas risotadas imparables y como un crio de cinco años. Salió desde el fondo del estanque a la superficie y me miro con su sonrisa perfecta.

-Nessie ven, salta- me dijo haciéndome gestos con la mano

Yo vacile y me mordí el labio, pero al final salte hacia la cuerda e imité lo que hizo Jake, lanzándome hacia el agua fría del estanque que no me molestaba en lo absoluto debido a mi temperatura corporal. Partida de la risa, salí a la superficie para encontrarme con Jacob quien también partido de la risa me observaba con los ojos brillosos que me encantaban. Le lancé agua con la mano y así estuvimos jugando durante toda la tarde, seguramente una de las mejores tarde de mi vida.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Jake que se levantaba del pasto donde nos habíamos tendido al sol para que nuestras ropas se secaran.

-Buena idea, Seth no nos perdonará si llegamos tarde.

El entro nuevamente en su fase lobuna y me llevo a casa a toda pastilla. Me cambie y esta vez si nos dirigimos a La Push en motocicleta y yo por supuesto sentada detrás del abrazada de su cintura.

Llegamos a casa de Seth y ahí se encontraban Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry y Leah. Al llegar yo y Jake íbamos cogidos de la mano a lo que toda la manada se extraño, debido a que ya estaban al tanto de lo que le había pasado a nuestra relación. Todos me saludaron con abrazos excepto Leah que se limito a dedicarme una mueca. Se oía música y había comida en la mesa del centro, lo encontré un poco elaborado después de todo solo se iba por una semana. Me solté de Jake y fui a hablar con Seth a quien no veía hace bastante tiempo

-Seth me alegro de verte, hace mucho que no lo hacía- le dije

-Yo también Nessie- dijo esbozando su sonrisa juvenil.

-¿Estarás de vuelta para mi fiesta?- le pregunte para estar cien por ciento segura.

-Claro- me dijo- como iba a perderme la fiesta de mi mejor amiga- yo le abrace dando saltitos de felicidad y en eso me percate de que Jacob se encontraba en un rincón con la mirada hacia abajo y tratando de desasearse de Leah.

Esto me molesto, nunca me había caído bien Leah porque ella nunca había sido amable con migo, además debo reconocer que me ponía un poco celosa.

-Disculpa Seth tengo que ir a ver a Jake.

-Claro- dijo Seth quien se fue hacia donde estaban Paul y Jared jugando a quien se tragaba toda la comida primero.

Me dirigí hacia el rincón y al verme Leah se alejo lo más posible de Jake. Yo me acerque a este, puse mi mano debajo de su barbilla y le alce el rostro para que me mirase arrepintiéndome al momento de ver los malditos ojos vacios.

-Jake ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte, no entendía a que se debía esa mirada, por lo que recordaba no lo había rechazado durante todo el día gracias a mi nuevo autocontrol.

-Nada- me dijo con un rostro carente de expresión- esto… Nessie ¿podemos dar una vuelta?

-Seguro, dame dos segundos.

Fui donde Seth y le explique que necesitaba hablar con Jake, este no puso problema y nos abrió la reja de la entrada.

Caminamos durante mucho rato en silencio tanto que llegamos a la playa que se veía hermosa bañada por la luz de la luna.

-Jake ¿me quieres decir de una vez que es lo que ocurre?- dije rompiendo el silencio

-Nada Ness, lo que pasa es que, tengo miedo- admitió

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- inquirí ¿a que le podría tener miedo él?

-Tengo miedo… de… mis instintos, miedo a imprimarme otra vez… de alguien que no seas tú- apretón

-Jake- comencé tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz- no debes temer de eso. Si eso llegara a suceder no supondría un problema, tú debes ser feliz- dije muriendo por dentro ante la idea de perderlo.

-¡No digas eso nunca!- me dijo de forma triste y estrechándome en sus brazos- tu eres la única para mi ¡la única!

-Lo siento- dije con un hilo de voz y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que el susurro en mi oído:

-Te quiero- dijo con dulzura, yo vacile y luche

-Yo también- logre articular

Sentí como Jake esbozaba una sonrisa ante esta respuesta. Deshizo su abrazo pero me sentó junto a él en la arena plateada de la hermosa playa bajo la luz de la luna. Su brazo caliente estaba sobre mis hombros y mi rostro, a escasos centímetros del suyo, recostado en su hombro. Los dos mirábamos hacia el mar que se movía de una manera muy apacible con un romper de olas muy suave, era la noche perfecta, me la había pasado de maravilla, pero esto era cerrar con broche de oro. Jake giró su rostro en dirección al mío y quedo a unos escasos dos centímetros, junto su frente con la mía y posó sus oscuros ojos cafés sobre los míos atravesándome con una mirada llena de brillo donde yo me quedé hipnotizada y encontré mi paraíso. Cabeza y corazón discutían en mi interior, pero yo no les preste atención, estaba demasiado ocupada con Jake, concentrada en lograr mantener mi autocontrol y no arruinar el momento. Mi corazón se desbocó al contemplar esas hermosas facciones y esa tez morena, me tenía hechizada con su magia quileute, no podía percibir nada que no fuera Jake, el puso su mano caliente sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola con ternura, una y otra vez muy suavemente, algo que yo imite sobre su mejilla color moreno rojizo. De vez en cuando el cerraba sus ojos y susurraba mi nombre, mientras sus manos descubrían mi rostro lenta y suavemente. Su respiración era tranquila pero a la vez su corazón latía como el de un colibrí, igual que el mío.

En ese momento estaba en las nubes por lo que acababa de lograr, no era mucho pero era un comienzo, estaba logrando un mayor autocontrol para mi contacto físico con Jake y podía percibir en su mirada que él estaba de lo más feliz y eso era lo único que en realidad me importaba, su felicidad. De pronto mi corazón se quedo quieto y helado, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo por lo que acababa de ocurrir ,la posición del rostro de Jacob era diferente, cambio tan repentinamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta, su rostro estaba aun más cerca y sus labios estaban… sobre los míos

Comenzó besarme con dulzura y a la vez con desesperación, pero esto era demasiado para mí. Me quede quieta en un afán de no herirlo más pero la sensación incomoda subía y bajaba por mi espalda provocándome ataques de asco los cuales reprimí. No podía, por más que lo intentara, devolverle el beso, esto era demasiado, incluso para mi nuevo autocontrol, yo necesitaba más tiempo. Sus labios buscaban incesantemente abrirse paso entre los míos cosa que no permití, la lucha constante que había en mi interior me tenía más que nerviosa, una pequeña parte de mí deseaba más que nada devolverle el beso pero la otra predomínate no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

Abrí los ojos para leerle la expresión en el rostro a Jacob y con lo que me encontré fueron lágrimas que brillaban sobre sus mejillas al ver que los incesantes intentos de sus labios por forzar una respuesta en los míos eran inútiles. Él se desespero y comenzó a besarme cada vez más intensamente, resignado a que yo no le correspondiera. Mi corazón se apretó tan fuerte que creí que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento, ya no aguantaba más así que me decidí a apartar a Jacob. Lo hice con cuidado y lentamente, poniendo mis manos en sus enormes hombros, lo aparte con suavidad pero con la bastante fuerza para que reaccionara ante mi rechazo, mientras lo hacía las lágrimas seguían su camino de asenso hacia mis ojos y luego se desbordaban como cataratas por mis mejillas.

-Lo s…siento Jake- sollocé, levantándome de la arena- ¡no puedo!- grite rompiendo a llorar y corriendo hacia el bosque.

Me escondí entre la oscuridad de los arboles, abrazando mis rodillas y llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Le estaba causando mucho más daño a Jacob que ahora me observaba de pie solo en la playa. Mi corazón no podía estar más apretado, como si alguien deseara estrangularlo y dejarme sin vida. ¿Por qué me quería si lo único que hacía era hacerle sufrir? ¿Por qué no se iba a hacer su vida y ser feliz con alguien que le pudiera entregar lo que yo no podía? Ni siquiera era capaz de alzar el rostro para ver el suyo a la distancia, sabía que no podría soportar la culpa y el dolor que mi causaría hacerlo.

Escuche los pasos de Jacob sobre la arena que se acervaban vacilantes hasta donde estaba yo. Me asuste sabiendo que no podría afrontarlo, me levanté sin levantar le mirada y me escondí detrás de un árbol tratando de calmar los incesantes sollozos. La impotencia me dominaba y descargaba mi ira apretando entre mis manos el enorme tronco del árbol donde me escondía.

-Nessie…- escuche un hilo de voz torturado que me llamaba, pero no respondí.

-Nessie- llamo otra vez- por favor sal- dijo tristemente.

-No puedo- articule regañadientes apretando más el árbol


	8. Culpa

Culpa

-Nessie por favor, perdóname- suplico

-No Jake, perdóname tu a mí, esto fue mí culpa- admití haciendo estremecer el grueso tronco debido a la fuerza que ejercía.

-No Nessie, he sido yo el que te ha besado, y te pido perdón, pero es que… no me acostumbro a la idea y como hemos estado hoy… yo… creí que…-balbuceo- bueno eso no importa, no justifica lo que hice.

Esto me colapso, el se estaba echando la culpa del daño que _yo _le estaba causando. Mi furia salió de mi cuerpo por medio de mi fuerza sobre humana y aplastando totalmente el grueso tronco.

Se oyó un gran estruendo y el tronco debajo de mis manos se destruyo y comenzó a caer desde lo alto una enorme rama que se dirigía hacia…mí. Me quede petrificada por el miedo y de pronto todo se volvió un borrón negro.

-¡Nessie!- grito Jake que se abalanzó sobre mí quitándome del camino de la rama gigante

Mi cuerpo voló por los aires y caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Observé como la rama gigante rozó a Jake por tan solo unos centímetros y se me apretó el corazón.

-¡Jake!- chille mientras él se escabullía de la gran rama y caía sobre mí en una posición bastante incómoda.

El se levantó rápidamente y se sentó a mi lado mientras los escombros todavía se levantaban.

-Guau- exclame con asombro- ¿Yo he hecho eso?

-Creo que si- dijo Jake agitado- y casi te cuesta un grave accidente- dijo con un tono de acidez en la voz.

-No tienes por qué ser tan antipático- dije molesta por cómo me había tratado.

-Perdón, pero ¿no te das cuenta que no podría soportarlo si te pasara algo?

Esto me recordó a lo que iba nuestra conversación anterior antes del "accidente" y una oleada de dolor me golpeo como una pelota en el estomago. Aje la mirada tan rápido como pude para evitar encontrarme con la suya. Comencé a dibujar círculos en el dorso de mi mano mientras sentía su mirada constante sobre mí.

-¿Me perdonas Nessie?- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Tengo que destrozar otro árbol para que dejes de pedirme disculpas?, por enésima vez Jake, no esto culpa- dije enfurecida con migo misma.

El suspiró

-¿Me perdonas?- insistió.

-Si-admití regañadientes- aunque no tenga nada que perdonar, debe ser difícil para ti estar con migo… ¿Me perdonas?- suplique y tome valentía para pedirle perdón con la mirada.

Su rostro…, reflejaba…una angustia mezclada con dolor y desesperación. Los ojos eran peores que todos los que había visto estos días, peores que los de esa fatídica tarde… Se veían como un hoyo negro que me absorbía y me dejaba atrapada allí dentro, en el dolor. El tomo mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, me miro fijamente a los ojos durante cien latidos de corazón hasta que por fin hablo:

-¿Crees que tengo algo que perdonarte?

Yo solté mi mano de la suya y escondí el rostro en mis manos, me levanté del suelo y sollocé enfurecida.

-¿¡Por qué todo tiene que ser así!?- corrí dentro del bosque hasta que llegue a un árbol con raíces blancas.

Apoyé mi espalda en el enorme tronco y cruce mis brazos por mi pecho. Mire las estrellas, bueno más bien las nubes, y suspire tan fuertemente creyendo que con eso sacaría todo el dolor de mi interior, pero fue peor.

Los pasos vacilantes de Jake se acercaban hacia mí y yo le dirigí una mirada de advertencia. Se plantó ahí mirándome con los ojos vacios. Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el tronco.

-Nessie yo…-susurro- Necesito hacerte una pregunta… ¿He… hecho algo malo… para que…no me ames?

De repente una vocecita en mi interior, probablemente mi conciencia me habló. _Ya basta _dijo_- Renesmee Cullen ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?... Si,- _repetí estúpidamente en mi cabeza_-. Esto no va a ocurrir más, tienes que hablar con Jacob ahora en este momento, afrontarlo, no puedes seguir aplazándolo más. O te esfuerzas y lo amas o te alejas y dejas que sea feliz, no puedes ser tan egoísta y aunque esto no sea tu culpa, no puedes dejar que siga sufriendo más por tu causa. Déjalo… que se vaya… y sea feliz. _

…

-No- gruñí para mis adentros- eso no pasará

-¿Qué dijiste Ness?- pregunto Jacob vacilante

Tome aire tres veces profundamente. Enderecé mi cabeza y le mire. Jacob, Jacob… mi tierno y enamorado Jacob, siempre ahí para mí, siempre esperándome…

Le mire una vez más sus ojos azabaches y me despegué del árbol para correr hacia él y enroscar mis brazos en su cintura. Escondí el rostro en su pecho y sentí como los sollozos me carcomían. El me acaricio el pelo y suspiro mientras yo comenzaba a decir entre sollozos:

-Jacob Black- sollocé- te pido… no más bien te imploro que me perdones, me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Soy una tonta, y por favor te pido que me des una oportunidad para poder retomar nuestra relación, solo necesito tiempo y paciencia de tu parte para poder amarte como te lo mereces. – dije entre lagrimas sacándome al fin un gran peso de encima.

-Renesmee- dijo deshaciendo mi abrazo- Primero no tienes por qué pedirme perdón- espeto alzándome el rostro y limpiándome las mejillas con la suavidad de sus dedos cálidos- y segundo, te daré todas las oportunidades que quieras- yo le calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No Jake, prométeme algo- el asintió- prométeme que solo me darás una oportunidad y que si no resulta te irás y harás tu vida- el comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No Nessie, no puedo hacer eso- me dijo abrazándome con su mirada vacía, yo suspire- pero puedo salir de tu vida si así lo deseas- su sonrisa fue fugaz y triste.

-No Jake, no quiero eso- espeté y el brillo de sus ojos apareció repentinamente.

-Bueno entonces no hay problema, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- bromeo, en realidad tenía razón, pero yo le propine un codazo también en broma y esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese momento todas las emociones del día comenzaron a pasarme la cuenta, sentí como los parpados me pesaban y se me iba olvidando cada vez más abrir los ojos cuando pestañaba. En un momento mis músculos colapsaron y ya no era capaz de mantenerme de pie, sentí como me desmoronaba y justo antes de estamparme contra el suelo Jake me sostenía.

-¡¿Nessie, estas bien?!- grito Jake alterado

-Si ¿Jake?- dije bostezando.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?, estoy muy cansada.

-Seguro- dijo tomándome en sus brazos a la vez que le abrazaba el cuello sintiendo la calidez de su pecho desnudo.

-Espera- dije con una voz somnolienta

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?

-Tengo que despedirme de Seth- dije riéndome- se va a enojar mucho si no lo hago- Jacob soltó un ligero gruñido pero luego puso los ojos en blanco

-De acuerdo- agrego y se dirigió al a casa de Seth.

Casi me dormí en los brazos de Jake, pero luego llegamos a la casa de los Clearwater Seth nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- pregunto con voz de preocupación.

-No Seth- dije revolviéndome en los brazos de Jake- solo estoy muy cansada- agregue bajándome de los brazos- y he venido a despedirme.

-Pero Nessie…, no te vayas todavía- suplico haciendo un pequeño puchero y antes de que pudiera contestar Jacob me interrumpió.

-A dicho que está cansada- dijo pasándome el brazo por la cintura y con voz hosca.

-Cálmate Jake- le dije mientras le daba un codazo- en verdad Seth, me gustaría quedarme más pero he tenido un día muy agitado- le confesé poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Bueno- dijo regañadientes

-Adiós Seth- dije- que te la pases bien- y le abrecé.

-Gracias Nessie, te echare de menos- dijo Seth y Jake carraspeo.

-Vámonos Nessie- dijo Jake tironeándome mientras yo deshacía mi abrazo con Seth.

-Nos Vemos Seth- dije y me fui con Jake hacia su moto.

Caminamos en dirección al bosque donde Jake había dejado la moto y me cogió la mano.

- No tienes por qué ser tan antipático con Seth- le regañe cuando estuvimos solos.

-Ese crío es un pesado.

-¡Jake! No te ha hecho nada, creí que te agradaba.

-Me agrada, pero no cuando está cerca, si te dieras cuenta de cómo te mira…

-¡Jacob!- le pare- ¡Ya basta! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Eso no importa, créeme que sé muy bien de lo que son capaces los mejores amigos te lo digo por experiencia propia.- y vi pasar un recuerdo de él y mi madre. Yo le solté la mano y chille:

-¿¡Podrías de dejar de pensar en eso cuando estas cerca mío!


	9. El principio

El Principio.

-Perdón pero es para que te vaya haciendo la idea- dijo con descaro.

-Seth no es como tu- bufe cruzando los brazos por el pecho.

-Hasta donde tú sabes- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan solo con ver la expresión de mi rostro que deduje como la de furia total.

-Escucha Jake- puntualice- Punto uno Seth sabe que me amas y nunca haría eso, y punto dos sabes que solo puedo amarte a ti- admití abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

El suspiro y me beso en la frente:

-Gracias Nessie- susurro- Lo siento pero es que…

-…. Te sientes inseguro- termine su frase-lo sé pero tienes que confiar en mí- dije escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Ahora sé cómo se sentía Edward hace tanto tiempo- dijo más bien para él y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor vamos ¿sí?

-De acuerdo.

Nos subimos en la moto y yo me abracé de su cintura. Descanse mi rostro en su espalda cálida y cerré los ojos. Trate de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido en la playa pero fue muy difícil porque Jacob lo recordaba una y otra vez… Yo reprimí sus recuerdos y me concentre en mis pensamientos. Bueno en vista y considerando, no había pasado la prueba de fuego con Jake pero… fue porque era muy pronto, tiempo… nada más que tiempo era lo que necesitaba, tal vez…

-Nessie, _amor,_ despierta- susurro Jake.

¿Amor?

-Oh no me he dado ni cuenta- dije mientras despegaba mi cabeza de la espalda de Jake y me bajaba de la moto.

-Es mejor que haya dormido, me tenias preocupado pensé que en cualquier momento te podías desmayar.

-Pero que tonteras dices- dije entre risas mientras me dirigía a mirar el cielo.

Las nubes habituales de Forks se habían dispersado un poco dejando pequeños espacios donde se veían algunas estrellas y la luna llena que tenía un brillo espectacular.

-Qué hermoso- susurre, Jacob me abrazó la cintura con una mano y con la otra jugueteo con mis rizos color cobre que llegaban hasta mi cintura.

Yo le mire y él me contemplaba como si yo fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, que tontería.

Podría decirse que los ojos de Jacob ya se encontraban en su estado normal dulces y cálidos o por lo menos así eran cuando estaba con migo, mostraba una mirada enternecedora que a la vez combinaba con sus facciones que a veces tenían algo de las de un niño, aunque no lo fuera. Nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, por los suyos pasaron muchas emociones dolor, felicidad, amor, perdida…

Le abracé fuertemente antes de sentir la culpa que caía sobre mí. El sonrió y me acaricio el pelo suavemente, como si no se atreviese a tocarme.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros. Jacob suspiro, se giró y me paso un brazo por la cintura

-Hola Edward- dijo mientras yo le dirigía una mirada envenenada a mi padre quien se rió del color escarlata de mi cara.

_Que oportuno_- pensé sarcásticamente, no sé cómo pero mi padre siempre llegaba en el peor momento posible.

-Hola chicos- dijo riéndose y pasando su mano entre su pelo cobrizo – perdón que interrumpa…-risas- pero Nessie, debemos ir a casa de Carlisle.

Yo le dirigí una mirada de suplica a Jacob

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- susurre aunque estaba segura de que mi papá había escuchado

-Perdón pero le dije q Seth que volvería pronto- hice un puchero- tranquila- susurro en mi oído- mañana vendré a verte.

Le dedique una sonrisa la cual me devolvió y luego le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida. El se despidió de mi papá con un simple gesto de mano y se marcho en su moto.

Mi padre bufó cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Jacob como una tonta embobada.

_Supéralo_- dije en mis pensamientos mientras mi padre me miraba con una ceja encarada.

Entre a la casa sin siquiera mirarle y me dirigí a mi madre que se encontraba en la comida preparándome algo de estúpida comida humana. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y bufé ante el pensamiento de que mi padre todavía juraba que yo era una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?- pregunto mi madre con su cara angelical.

-Nada- repuse regañadientes cuando entro mi papá en la cocina, le dirigí otra mirada envenenada.

-¿Qué has hecho Edward?- dijo mi madre, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi trato hacia mi padre.

-¿Yo? No he hecho nada, es ese perro que se anda pasando de listo con Nessie. Solo he ido a decirle a Nessie que debemos ir a casa de Carlisle.

Mi madre y yo nos miramos y luego le fulminamos con la mirada. No había nada que me molestara más que mi padre trate de perro a Jacob, el era mi novio y tenía que asumirlo tarde o temprano.

-Prefiero tarde- susurró

¡!

-Ya basta Edward- dijo mi madre- ven tenemos que hablar.

Genial ahora me dejarían sola mientras mi madre persuadía a mi padre de que me dejara en paz y luego me soltarían un sermón de los buenos. Guay.

Esto había llegado a su límite, desde los inicios de mi noviazgo con Jake mi padre siempre se había portado de lo peor con Jake. Yo nunca había tenido una queja hacia mi padre, el era muy tierno con mi madre y se veía que estaba loco por ella, los dos estaban enamoradísimos, nunca había visto una pareja así ni siquiera mis abuelos. Mi padre no era malo, y nunca se había llevado tan mal con Jake, bueno hasta donde yo sabía porque últimamente me estaba enterando de cosas que nunca me habría imaginado. Pero desde que comencé con Jake los insultos iban y venían. Era momento de hablarlo seriamente con mi padre.

Cuando mi madre y mi padre estaban a punto de salir por la puerta trasera yo atajé a mi madre por el brazo.

-Déjalo mamá, yo quiero hablar con él- ella asintió, me dedico una sonrisa de comprensión y se dirigió hacia adentro.

Caminé detrás de mi padre hasta el pequeño estanque que había fuera de nuestra casa. Me planté allí de brazos cruzados decidida a enfrentarle y no dejar que me ganase.

-Escucha papá, esto ya es suficiente- dije totalmente seria y desafiante- Tienes que cambiar tu actitud con Jake.

-Renesmee, no te portes así con migo, podrás parecer mayor que yo, pero no lo eres, recuerda que soy tu padre- dijo muy serio lo cual me causó gracia, en realidad yo parecía su hermana mayor regañándolo.

-Si lo sé papá y eso lo tengo bastante claro, pero tienes que entender que yo ya estoy lo bastante grande como para salir con quien se me antoje- espeté.

Nos miramos con ira durante unos segundos pero luego bajo la mirada, mi padre suspiro y se limito a mirar por dos minutos el estanque que parecía un espejo, ni siquiera se movía con la leve brisa del viento.

-Me estoy comportando como un estúpido- dijo de la nada y yo le mire extrañada- Tienes razón Nessie, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte papá, solo limítate a no insultar a Jacob, tu sabes que Jacob no es una mala persona, independiente de lo que hayan vivido en el pasado con mi madre, no pude tener mejor elección y tú lo sabes.

Volvió a mirar el estanque, muy pensativo y serio. Luego recordó algo: él y mi madre corrían de la mano por el bosque y conversaban acerca de mi y Jacob, aun cuando era pequeña. Mi madre le planteaba lo mismo que yo acababa de decirle acerca de Jake y que podría haberme ido peor. Esbozo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de eso, se acercó a mí y me abraso con ternura, me beso en la frente y me acaricio el pelo.

-Creo que me cuesta creer que mi pequeña está creciendo- dijo con nostalgia en la voz

-No te preocupes papá, siempre seré tu pequeña- le dije esbozando una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

-Eso espero -agregó acomodándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- mejor vamos adentro, tu madre ha bajado su escudo solamente para preguntarme constantemente si aun no me has atacado- dijo riendo entre dientes.

Yo me reí con él y entramos en la casa, mi madre nos esperaba mordiéndose el labio e inquieta, mi padre le contesto un "todo arreglado" y ella sonrió y le beso, yo hice una mueca de asco, y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comida humana, la sed me estaba matando pero no tenía tiempo de cazar así que tendría que conformarme con esto por ahora.

-¿Mamá? ¿Tengo que ir a casa del abuelo?- le pregunte en plan de quejarme de que estaba muy cansada y no tenía ánimos de salir

-¿Iremos a casa de Carlisle?- pregunto mi madre a mi papá

_Me la pagarás _dije en mi mente hacia mi padre, claro el podía arruinarme la vida cuando se le antojaba, incluso hasta el punto de separarme de Jake. Mi mamá regaño a papá y mi padre juro que no volvería a pasar.

Suspiré, ya no tenía caso enojarse, además me había salvado de que Jacob sacara a colación el tema de lo ocurrido en la playa, cosa que no quería discutir por ahora. Parece que con el tema de discusión con mi padre se me había ido todo el sueño, pero tampoco mis padres me dejarían volver donde Seth, así que mejor dar un paso por el bosque, tal vez me serviría para despejarme.

-Creo que…- dije interrumpiendo a mis padres- daré un paseo.

Mi madre le dirigió una mirada de "mira lo que haces" a mi padre, pero no puso problema a que saliera, agregó solamente un _no vuelvas tarde._

Salí de la casa y caminé sin rumbo dentro del bosque, necesitaba un consejo pero no tenía a quien recurrir, me planteé ir a buscar a Vero pero no tenía idea donde podía estar además era muy tarde como para llamarla, tampoco quería ir a casa del abuelo como para hablar con Tía Rose, hay mucha gente y lo que necesito ahora es estar sola, necesito pensar. Me dirigí hacia el claro de la otra vez, donde me había encontrado con Nahuel, era un buen lugar para pensar y tomar decisiones, era bastante amplio y nadie me vería soltar los lagrimones que todavía no quería derramar.

Guarde toda mi pena y culpa en un cajón para afrontarla cuando llegar al claro, cosa que ocurrió antes de lo que esperaba…. Cuando llegué al claro estaba más despejado que la última vez que estuve ahí, lo que en cierta forma me hacía sentir como más… vacía. Llegue al centro del claro y me senté. Me abracé las rodillas y comencé a llorar, al parecer algo que estaba haciendo a menudo. Fui recordando poco a poco lo sucedido hoy, los lindos momentos con Jake y los… incómodos, era algo que realmente no deseaba hacer porque sufriría más pero debía hacerlo, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer esto algo soportable y poder hacer feliz a Jake, pero era algo que aun no podía soportar… no estaba lista todavía. Me sentía tan molesta con migo misma, era una mentirosa, he roto todas las promesas que le hice a Jake desde que estamos juntos, le jure_ amarlo por siempre, _le jure_ hacerlo feliz, _le jure_ cuidar de su corazón_, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario… Solo recordar breves parte de lo ocurrido en la playa me hacía odiarme a mi misma cada vez más, pero no podía sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, los ojos de Jake, su rostro lleno de un sufrimiento mayor a cualquiera que haya visto…

Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo una voz abrazadora, me volví y me quede paralizada ante dos zafiros que me miraban fijamente.

-¿Nahuel?

-Sí, ¿Es que siempre vienes a este claro a altas horas de la noche?- bromeo y rió. Yo no pude resistirme a devolverle una sonrisa, que, aunque me esmere en ello, no pudo evitar verse triste.

-Solo cuando necesito pensar- admití con un hilo de voz y mirándole sus maravillosos ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto con dulzura -Por favor no lo hagas…- dijo consolándome y limpiándome las lagrimas de las mejillas con sus manos.

-No es nada… -susurré bajando la mirada

-Nessie, te he estado observando todo este rato y no creo que sea nada- admitió algo avergonzado

-¿Me estabas observando?-inquirí ¿Por qué el mal gastaría su tiempo en tonterías como yo?

-Sí, acostumbro a pasear siempre a estas horas por aquí, y te vi mientras caminaba, al principio no sabía si eras tú y luego cuando me percaté de que estabas llorando no sabía si venir o no- agregó cautelosamente.

-Oh…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar.

-¿Quieres contarme que te ocurre? Te hará bien desahogarte…-me dijo con ojos preocupados.

Lo que me faltaba. En realidad que necesitaba un consejo, pero no quería por ningún medio que Nahuel se enterara de mi fracasado noviazgo con Jake, la verdad sería algo vergonzoso. Además muchas personas se estaban enterando, ya me bastaba con que Vero supiera como para correr el riesgo también con Nahuel, si mi padre se llegaba a enterar solo significaría una cosa, adiós Forks. El me miraba expectante con sus ojos que hoy parecían solo zafiros, sin esa mezcla con esmeraldas, esperando una respuesta.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente y seguí mirando hacia abajo como si tratara de encontrar la respuesta en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Nessie si no quieres contarme está bien, no pasa nada- me dijo un poco triste, parece que en realidad quería ayudarme.

A qué rayos.

-No, no- balbuceé- te lo diré

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dijo nuevamente

-Te lo diré, solo que… -no fui capaz de terminar la frase me quede callada mirando el suelo perdida en mi sufrimiento al recordarlo todo.

-Es sobre un chico ¿verdad?- dijo dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

Me quede atónita mirándole sin poder creer como lo había adivinado, apenas me conocía. Me limite a asentir.

-¿Te han hecho algo?- agregó preocupado- solo dímelo y se las verá con migo- dijo molesto ante la idea de que me hubieran herido.

- No, no- mi voz sonó muy melancólica- gracias por preocuparte pero la verdad es que es… todo lo contrario- se me quebró la voz en lo último, baje el rostro.

-Dime como puedo ayudarte- susurro poniendo su mano debajo de mi barbilla alzándola para que le mirase, dejándome extremadamente cerca de unos zafiros que me miraban preocupados.

Suspire y le toqué el rostro. No sabía si él conocía mi don así que antes de mostrarle todo lo ocurrido susurre_ no te asustes_. Se quedo atónito.

Escondí el rostro entre las manos realmente avergonzada, y la expresión de Nahuel no ayudaba mucho, tenía como una máscara en el rostro de una expresión que no podía descifrar.

-Por favor, no me mires así, sé que soy un monstro- dije con un hilo de voz- no debí habértelo dicho- agregué con algo parecido a un sollozo y me levante preparada para echar a correr como lo había hecho tantas veces ya.

Pero una mano me detuvo.

-No- discrepó- no es eso… solo que… me sorprende que sigas en una pieza

¿?

-¿Cómo?- pregunte extrañada

-Sí, ¿Cómo has podido soportarlo? Te ves tan frágil…

Me encogí los hombros. Tiró de mi mano para que me sentara junto a él y cuando lo hice jugueteo con mis rizos. Solté una risita.

-¿Cómo es que no me odias? ¿No crees que soy la peor persona del mundo?

Ahora fue él quien rió.

-No, no lo creo, yo creo que eres fascinante y que lo que te ocurrió no es para nada tu culpa- me apoyó.

Forcé una sonrisa, para no ser descortés, pero se vio triste y una pequeña lágrima se me escapo. El chasqueo la lengua y me limpio la lágrima de la mejilla con sus manos suaves.

-O, vamos- me consoló- no me agrada verte así.

Me tumbe en la hierba del claro y puse mis manos bajo mi cabeza para utilizarlas como "almohada". No dije nada y me limite a suspirar. Nahuel me aparto el pelo de la cara tiernamente y dijo:

-Yo creo que este asunto no merece ni tu pena ni tus lágrimas, tal vez… estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Esto me molestó, me enderecé rápidamente para mirarle con ira, pero al percatarme de su expresión me di cuenta de que tenía razón, todo este asunto con Jake tampoco era tan terrible, bueno tal vez si lo era…Me limpié las lágrimas y le dije:

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero ya no se qué hacer, siempre que parece que hago algo bien, después todo se estropea y me siento tan sola…- se me quebró la voz

-Bueno, no debes sentirte así, me tienes a mí para ayudarte-y me dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

Por alguna extraña razón si Nahuel me apoyaba ya no me sentía tan sola ni tan mal como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-Gracias- le dije- en verdad que necesitaba un consejo, y… lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto.

-De nada y no te disculpes, después de todo para eso están los amigos ¿verdad?

-Cierto, eso me recuerda que aún me quedan preguntas.

-Eso es verdad, ¿qué quieres saber ahora?

-¿Dónde te habías metido hasta hoy? Creo que no te he visto en días.

-Oh- vacilo- estaba… de caza, fuera de la ciudad.

-De caza…- dije más bien para mí misma, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no salía de caza, y la sed me estaba matando. La comida humana no sacia la sed por mucho tiempo – me pregunto si…

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?- preguntó Nahuel

-¿Te importaría acompañarme de caza?

Meditó durante un instante

-No, supongo que no, vamos

Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero no la soltó. Olí a lo lejos unos venados que estaban de "centinelas" protegiendo a su manada, presa fácil. Le solté muy rápido la mano a Nahuel, de hecho me pareció extraño que me la tomara, y eche a correr hacia el olor de los venados.

Me moví ágilmente a través de los arboles con Nahuel pisándome los talones. Salte una piedra gigante se interpuso en mi camino que debió haber medido más o menos unos siete metros. Según el abuelo, si entrenaba desarrollaría más mi lado vampírico y eso se notaba en cierta manera porque no recuerdo ni una sola tarde de mi infancia en la que no haya pasado jugando con Tío Emmet o Tío Jasper dentro del bosque.

Aviste a los venados parados sobre un pequeño cerro, ni siquiera se habían percatado de mi presencia, fue muy fácil. Corrí dentro del bosque y los pesque por detrás, quebrándoles el cuello para que no sufrieran más de la cuenta, nunca me había agradado mucho la idea de matar animales, pero era mejor que matar humanos. No me demoré más de veinte minutos, y después de terminar, Nahuel me esperaba al lado del río.

-Creo que debería volver a casa… ya es muy tarde.

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó

Vacilé

-Creo que es mejor que no, deberías dormir un poco te ves muy cansado

-Sí, puede ser, no he dormido en días.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí

-Es muy tarde para explicártelo ahora, te lo diré otro día- me abrazo para despedirse- que duermas bien y por favor no estés triste- dijo y deshizo su abrazo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Adiós- dijo y echo a correr desapareciendo en el bosque.

-Adiós- susurré.

Corrí de vuelta a casa sintiéndome mejor conmigo misma, después de hablar con Nahuel todo parecía haberse aclarado y de echo me sentí a un poco tonta por haberme comportado de esa manera como si nada tuviera solución.

Me detuve en la puerta de mi casa y sonreí para mí misma al recordar lo que hable con Nahuel, me di cuenta de que esto iba a ser el principio de una nueva y muy buena amistad.


	10. La Fiesta

La Fiesta

Ok hoy era el gran día. La semana se me había hecho corta, demasiado corta diría yo, pues los días transcurrieron muy rápido para mi gusto, los días se me hacían muy cortos desde que mi amistad con Verónica se hacía más cercana, pero bueno mi cumpleaños ya estaba presente y nada más le podía hacer.

Me levanté más alegre de lo normal y mire por mi ventana, las nubes de la tormenta de anoche se habían dispersado, pareciendo ahora pequeñas motas de algodón al lado de un cielo azul con un sol brillante, era una suerte que la fiesta fuera de noche no me imagino lo aburrida que sería con todos los invitados dentro de la casa.

Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible al levantarme y preparar el baño para evitar que mis padres se abalanzaran contra mí como si fuera mi primer cumpleaños, tal y como lo hacían cada año, a diferencia que esta vez no volvería a cambiar... Antes de meterme en la ducha me detuve en frente del espejo a mirarme y la verdad es que ya no poseía para nada las facciones de la adolecente que aparentaba hace unas dos semanas,… eso me detuvo a pensar que tal vez ese sería el rostro que siempre vería en mi y que nunca nada más cambiaria en mí, siempre sería eso lo que vería cada vez que me mirase al espejo, puede que sea un poco estúpido que me pusiera lacrimógena por eso siendo que quedarse estancada en los veinte o por ahí es el sueño de cada mujer, pero no mío… Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, supongo que siempre lo vi como algo normal pero ahora que era más madura me daba cuenta de algunas cosas que nunca podría hacer, como ser madre, es posible que sea una estupidez pensar en esas cosas…

_Toc toc toc _tres leves golpes cortaron el hilo de mis pensamientos y me hicieron dar un brinco.

-¿Nessie estás ahí?- pregunto mi madre con su voz de campanillas

-Eh, si mamá ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo apresúrate- dijo y no la oí más 

No pensé más en el tema anterior y me duché muy velozmente para terminar con esto de una sola vez. Me puse el vestido guinda seca planeado para usar en la fiesta que gracias a Tía Alice tenia zapatos, bolso y accesorios que conjuntaban. Me esmeré mucho en lucir bien con todas las cosas que me había dejado Tía Alice me maquille y arreglé para este gran día.

Baje las escaleras lentamente para intentar escabullirme sin éxito pues al hacerlo me encontré con toda mi familia en el comedor alrededor de la mesa que estaba repleta de enormes regalos envueltos en unos papeles plateados deslumbrantes ¡Por Dios! ¡Si no eran ni las diez de la mañana!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!- dijeron todos al unísono y volaron papeles de colores por toda la habitación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y luego esboce una gran sonrisa, eran demasiados tiernos por hacer todo esto por mí.

-Gracias- dije mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y comenzaba con los abrazos a mi familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie- dijeron papá y mamá con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro como si acabara de graduarme de Harvard.

Así se repitió básicamente con toda mi familia uno por uno, abrazos besos y mucho amor. Entre cada abrazo no me dejaban respirar, Tía Alice y Tía Rose se pelearon por quien me abrazaba primero hasta que papá y el abuelo convocaron al silencio de la habitación para un anuncio.

-Bien- dijo papá que reflejaba un aire de gran sabiduría- es el momento de entregarle a Nessie el regalo mío y de Carlisle- el brillo de la expectación se asomo por sus ojos topacio.

¿? Como si no tuviera suficientes regalos, la mesa del centro estaba repleta y yo no había pedido nada, pero… ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Por favor si vamos a afuera…- dijo el abuelo haciendo un gesto para que saliéramos.

-Un momento- dijo mi tía psíquica- primero el mío- añadió levantando la mano mientras mi papá abría la boca para protestar

-Alice…-dijo papá quejándose.

-No Edward, nada de eso yo primero- me tomó del brazo y me llevo a volandas hacia el segundo piso con Tía Rose, la abuela y mamá detrás de nosotras, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurrió todo esto. Me sentaron en la cama y entre todas comenzaron a deshacerme el peinado que me había hecho, a desabrocharme el cierre del vestido, a desmaquillarme y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡E! ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? ¿Qué les pasa?-me queje en lo me quitaban el vestido y me dejaban sola en ropa interior, enrojecí.

-No pasa nada Nessie solo que nosotras queríamos prepararte todas juntas para esto-repuso mi madre con ternura.

-Pero mamá si es solo mi cumpleaños

-Sí, pero es el último cariño y queremos que estés deslumbrante todo el día- agregó la abuela dulcemente.

-…y para eso- dijo Tía Alice que había comenzado a rebuscar algo en mi armario- te tengo un regalo especial- apareció en mi habitación y se paró en la hilera donde se ubicaban una al lado de la otra todas mis parientes femeninas con las manos detrás de la espalda-Mira…-agregó y saco sus manos de la espalda para mostrarme algo esplendido.

Era el vestido más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, era color celeste con pequeños destellos brillantes en una tela que se veía suave y sofisticada, simplemente hermoso e indescriptible. Me quede atónita.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Tía Rose entusiasmada

-Yo…- articulé- estoy… muy sorprendida, guau es precioso.

Todas esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercaron para abrazarme.

-Me agrada mucho que te guste- dijo la abuela

-Sí, lo buscamos por cielo mar y tierra, pero es perfecto para ti- agregó mamá estudiándome con la mirada como un pintor que se siente orgulloso de su obra de arte en un museo.

-Bueno, no hay que perder más el tiempo- interrumpió Tía Alice- tenemos que prepararla antes de que a Edward le dé un ataque.

Comenzaron a vestirme con rapidez, luego Tía Rose me maquillo, mamá me peino, mientras Tía Alice y la abuela me arreglaban las manos y los pies. Lo encontré un poco excesivo pero era su regalo y si ellas eran felices yo también.

-Bueno creo que esta lista-dijo mamá con una sonrisa cuando me observo al terminar.

-Ya lo creo- agrego la abuela

-Estas simplemente hermosa, Nessie- dijo Tía Rose

-Pues claro que lo está-finalizó Tía Alice-¿Por qué no te miras Nessie?

Me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentada y camine unos pasos hacia el espejo que había al lado del armario. En el momento de verme al espejo casi no me reconocí, pues tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente al cual tenía hacia unos veinte minutos.

-Guau-fue todo lo que logré articular y me quedé petrificada mirándome al espejo. Después de unos minutos mi madre suspiró y dijo:

-Creo que tenemos que bajar, Edward no deja de quejarse- protestó.

-Pienso igual-dijo la abuela- En todo caso creo que hemos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí.

-Vamos- agregó mamá.

Bajamos las escaleras y el resto de mi familia se quedaron atónitos al mirarme, me ruborice poniéndome de tono escarlata, creo que me parecía a mamá en ese aspecto.

-Nessie, te ves… simplemente hermosa- dijo papá

-Gracias- le conteste sonrojándome más y cambie de tema antes de que me pusiera color violeta – y bien ¿por qué tan impaciente?

-Por tu regalo- se impacientó- ven, ven- me tomó del brazo y me saco casi volando de la casa, maldita fuerza vampírica.

Cuando atravesamos el umbral de la puerta me tapo los ojos antes de que pudiera respirar y me condujo dando una vuelta a la casa ¿para qué tanto jaleo? Sentía las risas despreocupadas de mi familia y los suspiros de mi madre ¿a que se estaba oponiendo? ¡Ya no aguanto más!

-Ok, aquí esta- dijo y pude ver por qué tanto ajetreo.

Estaba frente a mí, brillante, plateado, perfecto, un BMW Z4. Era el auto que siempre había querido y a lo que mi madre siempre se había opuesto, ahora lo entendía, pero en cambio papá no cabía en sí de gozo al ver mi expresión de alegría, ese hermoso convertible era mi sueño, no es que mi otro coche no me gustara pero es que este era tan… perfecto y no lo había podido tener antes pues mi madre siempre se opuso a ese auto, supongo que papá la convenció.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- grite de júbilo y comencé a dar saltitos alrededor del auto

-Me debes cien dólares- dijo Tío Emmet a Tío Jasper, ahogue una risita.

Corrí a abrazar a papá y al abuelo para darles las gracias, y luego me acerque a mamá para agradecerle que me haya dejado tener el auto que siempre soñé. En ese momento de júbilo y alegría, papá suspiro de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí

-Nada, supongo que… o no importa- susurro para sí mismo bajando la mirada y luego la subió - ¿Nessie por qué no vas a dar una vuelta al bosque? Supongo que Alice tiene que preparar las cosas de tu fiesta

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y yo no las puedo ver?

-Por ningún motivo- agrego Tía Alice- será sorpresa así que debes mantenerte fuera todo el día. Hice un puchero y mi padre suspiró de nuevo.

- Nessie te divertirás más en el bosque, créeme.

¿?

-Está bien- asentí- ¿Debo irme ahora?

-Si- contesto papá- Nos vemos

-Nos vemos le dije al resto de mi familias y eche a correr al bosque.

Simplemente no entendía por qué me habían vestido tan producida con un vestido maravilloso y zapatos de taco aguja si me iban a mandar al bosque, pero bueno son la familia Cullen y nunca sabes que es lo que planean. Paseé al borde del río que amaba, sintiendo el olor de las flores del bosque y admirando el color jade de las hojas de los arboles. Luego eché una carrerita por el bosque y el peinado sofisticado de mamá se desarmó pero en realidad no me importo. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un claro precioso de donde recogí una flor y me la puse en el cabello, después me quite los zapatos y me tumbe en la hierba, amaba la naturaleza. Dejé vagar mi mente mientras escuchaba a las aves cantar y el susurro del viento, era la primera vez que sentía tanta paz en estos días, después de la semana de locos que había tenido no me había relajado tanto en días.

Cerré los ojos, puse mis manos debajo de la cabeza y despeje mi mente de todas las cosas malas, siguiendo el consejo de Nahuel para dejar de ser tan exagerada. Me enfoqué en los recuerdos de mis cumpleaños pasados, sin duda este sería el más diferente, considerando que yo y Jake ya no éramos amigos, ni tampoco novios; también tenía una nueva amiga y un nuevo amigo… bueno tal vez no tanto como un amigo si no un hermano, no lo sé, los últimos días me los había pasado en grande junto con él y Verónica, y nuestra amistad crecía cada día más. El era mi principal pilar para no sentirme culpable desde la última vez que vi a Jake en la despedida de Seth…

-Sabes- dijo una voz dulce- como sigas tendida ahí vas a arruinar ese lindo vestido.

Abrir los ojos no me hizo falta para saber quién era pues le adivine por su suave voz.

-Hola Nahuel- dije esbozando una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-contestó- pero estaría mejor si te dignaras a mirarme para desearte un feliz cumpleaños-soltó una risa a la cual me uní. Me levante de un brinco y me plante frente a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie- dijo esbozando una sonrisa perfecta y luego me abrazó.

-Gracias- dije, deshizo su abrazo pero no me soltó la cintura y me miro a los ojos- ¿Qué miras?- pregunte avergonzada

-Nada- contestó- solo que te ves muy guapa hoy- finalizó, yo me enrojecí- ¿es nuevo ese vestido?

-Si- conteste- ha sido un regalo de mis tías, mi abuela y mi mamá.

-Oh- se lamentó- me siento avergonzado, no tengo un regalo para ti…- y como un cachorro agacho la cabeza

-No te preocupes- le anime levantándole la barbilla para que me mirase, tal vez dejando su rostro muy cerca del mío- no es necesario- le mire de nuevo y vi sus ojos, que ahora eran color esmeralda – Oh no estés triste por favor- le pedí.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste? –pregunto sorprendido por mi deducción

-Fácil-dije muy pagada de mí misma- lo deduje hace días, cuando estás feliz o entusiasmado tus ojos se vuelven color azul y cuando estas triste o enojado se te ponen verdes- Había llegado a esta deducción como hace unos tres días, mientras conversaba con él, se le veía feliz y sus ojos relucían como dos zafiros. Pero al verle conversar con Verónica sobre su partida se le pusieron como esmeraldas. Rara vez se los veía combinados, solo los había visto así una vez y fue cuando llegó a Forks hace una semana ya.

-Guau eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de eso tan rápido excepto Verónica- me dijo tiernamente pasándome su mano entre mis cabellos.

De pronto se tensó y dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque, yo seguí la dirección de sus ojos hacia la oscuridad del bosque arrepintiéndome al instante.

En el bosque se observaba una silueta alta que salía de la oscuridad lentamente y se acercaba hacia nosotros vacilante.

-Nessie…- susurro Jacob con el rostro confundido, al instante solté las manos de Nahuel que estaban en mi cintura y me volví avergonzada hacía Jake interponiéndome entre la mirada que le dirigía a Nahuel como si tratara de fundirlo, _si las miradas mataran- pensé _

-Eh… hola Jake- le dije. Él no me miro, seguía lanzándole chispas por los ojos a Nahuel.

-¿Este es el chupasangres de Nahuel cierto? –pregunto con acidez en la voz y a regañadientes.

-Si cachorrito- respondió Nahuel en una actitud no muy propia de él- ¿acaso eres tu el que hace llorar a Nessie?

- Nahuel basta- le grite y lanzándole una mirada que sin duda me hizo parecer un vampiro.

Mire a Jake que había comenzado a temblar por el comentario de Nahuel y un gruñido aterrador resonó en su pecho, el contorno de su figura se desdibujo debido a los temblores hasta que yo pude reaccionar para acercarme a él y tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

-Tranquilo Jake- le dije, el no me miro y se limitó a darse media vuelta bruscamente para echar a correr al bosque. Yo le seguí, podría alcanzarle en cuanto no cambiara de fase. Cuando llegamos casi al centro del bosque él se detuvo y yo frené a unos pocos metro de él, no se volvió a mirarme aún seguía de espalda.

La luz del sol de aquel hermoso día no había llegado a esa parte del bosque donde ahora todo parecía oscuro y frío.

-¿Que quieres Nessie?- pregunto agriamente cerrando los puños fuertemente y volviendo solo un poco su rostro.

-Que no te vayas…- contesté, el soltó una risa amarga y dijo:

-¿Y para qué? , ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ya tienes compañía.

-Pero yo te quiero conmigo Jake, sea lo que sea aquello que hayas visto- contesté y el volvió a reír. Me acerque lentamente hasta quedar detrás de su espalda.

-Jake…-susurre

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie-dijo con una sonrisa triste aún mirando el suelo- que te la pases bien- y no fue hasta ese momento que me percate de que en sus manos traía un ramo de mis flores favoritas que arrojo al suelo, echo a caminar pero yo le atajé por el brazo.

-Jake… no te vayas, no es lo que crees- imploré.

-Déjame tranquilo- susurro con tono agrio y se soltó de mi brazo con un tirón para seguir caminando hacia el bosque donde mi vista lo perdió.

Me comenzaron a temblar las rodillas hasta que caí al suelo y me quede tumbada allí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así tratando de entender como el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida se había arruinado sin siquiera empezar. Después que logre recobrar la cordura me levante para ir en busca de Nahuel, para ver si podría sacarme de esta. Caminé dentro del bosque hacia el claro sintiéndome casi ausente, mi mente definitivamente no estaba conmigo si no unos metros detrás de mí. Cuando llegue al claro me sorprendí de encontrarlo vacio, Nahuel se había ido y me había dejado aquí sola…

Debido a que hoy era mi cumpleaños, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer sería fingir que nada había pasado, tal vez el único que me descubriría seria mi padre pero eso se podía arreglar. Volví a casa en cuanto tome esta decisión y al hacerlo me encontré con Seth en el porche de mi casa.

-¡Seth!- grite de emoción, le había echado mucho de menos.

-¡Nessie!- grito de vuelta y con su sonrisa juvenil corrió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, cuando llego a donde yo estaba me envolvió en un enorme abrazo de oso dejándome sin respiración.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!

-Seth…no puedo… respirar-jadeé

-Oh lo siento- dijo deshaciendo su abrazo pero riendo- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

-Yo también Seth- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Y ¿Cómo se siente llegar a tu mayoría de edad?- preguntó y yo me reí

-Técnicamente cumple siete Seth- él se carcajeó.

-Tienes razón- se carcajeó nuevamente- ¿Y Jake?- preguntó inocentemente- Billy me dijo que estaba contigo…

-Oh em… él se ha… ido temprano- se me quebró la voz al final de la frase y tuve que bajar la mirada para que no viera las estúpidas lagrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos.

-Nessie… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-Nada-respondí automáticamente, el se alejo de mí y me miro de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria-¿Que miras?- pregunte algo irritada.

-Renesmee, te conozco desde que naciste y he sido tu mejor amigo toda tu vida, creo que se cuando algo te pasa.

Bueno el era mi mejor amigo ¿no? Tenía derecho a saberlo, me acerque y le mostré lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?-preguntó Seth

-No, no, déjalo, ya sabes cómo es.

-Buen punto, pero si tú dices que es así, fue todo un mal entendido- me apoyó

-Sí, nadie sabe más que yo que fue un malentendido-en ese momento no era yo la quien estaba hablando si no la Renesmee responsable que veía todo desde un punto objetivo y no sentimental- pero… tal vez… es mejor dejar las cosas así…

-¿¡Pero de que estás hablando Nessie!?

-Pero es la verdad…

-¡Oh, no!-dijo agitado- Renesmee ¡tú has perdido el juicio totalmente en mi ausencia!-agrego algo divertido- o te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, la Nessie que yo conozco esta perdidamente enamorada de Jake y no le haría daño ni a una mosca y ahora así de la nada tu… ¿quieres dejar todo así como así?

-Ok tienes razón, pero de todas formas no vayas por él, si él quiere volver a ver que venga si no… lo aceptare, creo que esta vez sí metí las patas- dije con tristeza y bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Nessie- dijo tratando de reconfortarme- escucha te voy a decir algo, pero prométeme que nunca le dirás a Jake que te lo dije ¿vale?- yo asentí- Jake esta enamoradísimo de ti hasta la cola- sofoque una risita ante ese comentario- lo sé porque siempre piensa en ti, cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que no está contigo; te lo digo yo que oigo su mente casi siempre- lo único que pude hacer ante lo que acababa de decirme Seth era forzar una sonrisa- Bueno tengo que irme…

-No te vayas – le dije haciendo un pequeño puchero, no sabría cuanto tardaría en desmoronarme si Seth me dejaba sola.

-No te preocupes Ness, volveré en la noche a tiempo para tu fiesta

-¿Vendrás? ¿De veras? – pregunté, sabía que él lo haría de todas formas, su camaradería con mi padre había aumentado con los años, pero tenía que entretenerle.

-Pues claro- me respondió con una sonrisa- vendré yo, Sam y Emily

-Me alegro mucho- contesté- Bueno te veo en la tarde, adiós Seth.

-Adiós Nessie.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

-¿Nessie…?- dijo una voz entre las sombras del bosque- esto… ¿podemos hablar?

Lo que me faltaba, puse los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia donde provenía la voz y me quede pasmada ante dos esmeraldas.


	11. La fiesta 2da parte

La fiesta 2 parte

Nahuel se acerco temeroso hacia mi, como si temiese que le gritase o algo pero yo no podía estar más contenta de verle.

-Nessie yo…- dijo frustradamente, pero yo fui más rápida y le abracé fuertemente, necesitaba que me apoyara, necesitaba su cariño.

-Nahuel perdonamé por haberte echo pasar ese mal rato, fui una estúpida- le dije. El deshiso su abrazo y me miro a los ojos.

-Nessie ¿Me estas pidendo disculpas?- me pregunto atonito

-Por supuesto-le conteste- pero si no quieres perdonarme lo entendere…- me arrepenti de pronuciar estas palabras, temiendo por la respuesta y baje la mirada.

De pronto comenzó a reirse a carcajada limpia, tomó mi menton para alsarlo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Y yo que pense que no ibas a querer volver a verme en tu vida- dijo entre risas. Yo frunci el ceño.

-¿Por qué querría eso?- le pregunte, pero el solo se rió denuevo y me abrazó.

-Nessie ¿ te he dicho que eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido?- me preguntó lo que me hiso sonrojar- Ahora ¿puedes perdonarme tu a mi?- inquirió

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte yo a ti? Tu no has hecho nada- le conteste confusa.

-Nessie si yo no te hubiera abrazado de esa manera y no hubiese echo todas las cosas que hise nada de esto habria pasado- mientras decía esto bajaba la mirada avergonzado- Yo fui el que te hiso pasar un mal trago, pero creeme lo que hise solo lo hise porque te quiero…

Eso simplemente me derritió, no podía haber pedido un mejor amigo que Nahuel, Seth obviamente seguía siendo mi mejor amigo pero con Nahuel sentia una conexión especial que nunca habia sentido con nadie, era como si nos pertenecieramos, era como el hermano que nunca tuve y el mejor de todos, comprensible, paciente y cariñoso. Le dediqué una gran sonrisa, la cual me devolvió, pero me llamó la atencion que sus ojos se encontraban con un color indefinido, como la primera vez que le ví, no eran ni safiros ni esmeraldas si no que ambas ¿Qué le ocurría? Decidí no preguntarle ya que despues de lo que había pasado, no queria incomodarle.

-Debo decir Nessie, que ese tal Jacob es un poco mal educado- me reprochó, yo suspiré

-Nosé si mal educado, pero es un poco impulsivo- le dije como una madre que le pide perdon al profesor por el comportamiento de su hijo. El rió y yo me uní a sus risas.

De repente escuche un grito de dos voces que me llamaban. Era la voz de Seth claro está, pero la voz de una chica que no pude reconocer le acompañaba ¿Qué hacía Seth con una chica? Me volví hacia donde provenian los gritos y desde las sombras del bosque apareció Seth con una sombra detrás de el, al parecer iban de las manos… Ay no…

-¿¡VERONICA!?- gritamos yo y Nahuel al mismo tiempo

-¿Seth? –pregunte yo con los ojos como platos- ¿Me quieres explicar que significa esto?

-Bueno Nessie- dijo con una sonrisa- creo que te puedes ir haciendo una idea- y se volteo a mirar a Veronica que le devolvio una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. La mirada de Seth me recordó a como Jake me miraba hace tiempo ya, y me hiso añicos el corazón, pero eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Se han imprimado?- pregunte yo

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nahuel con una voz de confusión

-Es algo muy extraño- le explique yo- es como amor a primera vista pero mucho más fuerte, es algo que solo experimentan los licantropos y se supone que humanos pero hasta ahora solo yo y jake habiamos sido una pareja de hibrida con licantropo, bueno supongo que esto puede suceder mas amenudo entre nuestras especies- eso me hiso reflexionar y sentí como si de la nada una sensacion que empujaba todo mi cuerpo en una direccion

-Si, así es Nessie, por fin me he imprimado- me dijo seth con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, bueno supongo que estoy feliz por el aunque ahora deva compartir a vero con el, tambien esperaba que imprimara y mejor si es de una amiga mia, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Nahuel que por ahora echaba chispas por los ojos.

Veronica se le acercó y en un idioma extraño del cual no entendi ni una sola sílaba parecio explicarle , lo cual hiso que se relajara, la abrazó la beso en la frente

-Bueno ¿ quel es parece si vamos a celebrar?- pregunto Seth

-Vayan ustedes- dije perdida en mis pensamientos- sera una mejor oportunidad para qu seth y nahuel se conoscan mejor, yo… devo ver unos detalles de la fiesta- mentí. Todos asientieron y nos despedimos con un "nos vemos luego".

(RECOMIENDO LEER ESTO CON LA CANCION "LOVE ME" DE YIRUMA .com/watch?v=4oYlR8WRLqk Y LUEGO LA CANCION ES TABA ESCRITO .com/watch?v=eWDc_YQOe3M SOLO UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA HACERLO MAS ROMANTICO )

Cuando todos se fueron la sensacion de atraccion se habia vuelto más fuerte, por lo tanto decidí seguirla, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, era como si algo literlamente me estuviera empujando hacia alli. Volví a quitarme los zapatos de tacon y comencé a caminar más deprisa, esto se estaba volviendo desesperante. Todavía me dava vueltas en a cabeza que Seth y Veronica se hayan imprimado, ¿Qué sucedería con ellos ahora? ¿Les sucederia lo mismo que a mi y a Jake en un futuro? ¿Por qué me senti mal cuando recorde como me miraba jake? ¿Significaba eso algo? Habian recuerdos que vagaban por mi mente mientras caminaba a traves del boseque color jade que ahora adquiria una tonalidad grisacea, seguramente se pondria a llover pero no es que eso me fuera a impedir llegar hacia el lugar al cual me estaba dirigiendo aunque no sabia con exactitud cual era, recuerdos como el de nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que me dijo te amo, la primera vez que se quedo conmigo cuando yo se lo pedí, o la vez que nos perdimos horas en el bosque sin darnos cuenta, por solo estabmos el y yo, el uno para el otro. Me pare en seco cuando me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo en la direccion a la cual me sentia atraida, la cual era hacia La push ¿Que sinificaba esto? De pronto percibí la esencia de Jake cuando llegue a los alrededores de la reserva, la seguí y me llevo cerca de un acantilado, lo que hiso que mi corazón se parara por un segundo. Segui el rastro hasta donde se hacia mas fuerte, la orilla… pero me di cuenta de que le rastro hacia una vuelta en U en direccion hacia el bosque, la misma direccion la cual tomaba la fuerza que me empujaba. Me detuve a mirar el horizonte desde el acantilado antes de seguir mi busqueda, el mar estaba inquieto y parecia furioso, lo que acompañado de las nubes negras y grises que se encontraban en el cielo anticipaban una gran tormenta. No se por que repentinamente senti deseos de saltar pero cuando mira hacia mis pies encontre un pequeño objeto de plata que brillaba tenuemente, me agaché para recogerlo y lo tome entre mis dedos, era una cadena la cual tenia un dije de madera que tenia la forma de un corazón aunque este estaba tallado de una forma la cual semejaba los cortes de un diamante , era hermoso. Lo giré entre mis dedos y me percate de que tenia algo grabado detrás… " Mi corazon siempre sera tuyo Nessie"

-Jake…-susurré

No dudé más y salí disparada detrás del rastro que habia dejado jake y la sensasion de atraccion se hacia cada vez más fuerte, no podia creer lo estupida que habia sido todos estos dias, no debería haberme importado la estupida sensación de incomodidad ni nada por el estilo, Jake era lo unico que importaba y lo que me importaria desde hoy en adelante, nada más. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar nose si de alegria o tristeza y a desplazarse por mis mejillas debido a la velocidad ¿Amaba a Jake? ¿Habia vuelto a amarlo desde la nada? ¿Que habia sucedido todos estos dias? ¿ Estaba segura de lo que sentia? ¿ Volveria a lastimarle otra vez? Eran preguntas que surcaban mi mente mientras me dirigia hacia la playa, que era hacia donde me sentia atraida, y se escuchaban truenos desde el cielo. Por fin llegué a la playa y toda sensacion de atraccion y desesperacion desapareció en cuanto lo vi…

Jake estaba sentado en una roca que estaba en la orilla, me acerqué lentamente temiendo que me gritase y me dijera que nunca volviera a molestarlo. Era una playa que no era muy conocida al parecer por que no habia nadie alrededor solo el y yo… Un viento tibio que anunciaba una tormenta soplo y me alboroto los cabello y parecio llevarle mi esencia hasta el ya que se volvio a mirarme, pero no hiso nada… solo se quedo ahí, estatico y mirandome… segui caminando hasta solo quedar a unos metros de él. Él quedo mirando fijamente el collar que me habia echo que ahora estaba en mi cuello, nunca me separaria de ese collar aunque viva toda una eternidad. Finalmente se dignó a bajar de la roca y se plantó frente a mí con una máscara de seriedad que según los recuerdos de mi madre ella odiaba, ahora veo por que, ya que no reflejaba de verdad quien era si no que aparentaba una cáscara vacía, algo sin vida. Se hiso un silencio que me parecio eterno mientras el viento comenzaba a solplar más fuerte y le seguían unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nessie? – preguntó Jacob rompiendo el silencio, me tomo mi tiempo reaccionar para poder responder.

-Necesito hablar contgio- le respondí en un susurro

-No creo que haya mucho que decir- respindió friamente- pero adelante, termina con esto de una sola vez

-No jake..- le dije- esa no es mi intención

-Entonces ¿que quieres si no es terminar conmigo? ¿que más puedo darte? Ya no me queda nada, te he dado todo de mi, pero parece no ser suficiente.

-Jake yo…- comencé a decir pero el me interrumpió

-Ahorratelo Nessie, no gastes saliba y asme el favor de termirar esto.

-Escuchame Jacob Black, ¡por una sola vez en tu vida trata de no ser tan impulsivo y dejame terminar de hablar!- le grite ya me tenia harta de que me interrumpiera.

El se calló , asintio y bajo la mirada

-Jacob escucha… Mira no se que fue exactamente lo que viste pero puedo asegurarte que entre yo y nahuel no sucede nada, absolutamente nada, el es como un hermano para mi y nada más. Solo he venido hasta aquí para perdirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado. No espero que me perdones, tengo bastante claro que soy en este momento la peor persona del mundo y que soy tambien la ultima persona con la que quisieras estar hablando ahora, pero tenia que decirte esto y que tambien eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no voy a interponerme en tu camino nunca más y nunca más te haré sufrir como lo hice, desaparesere de tu vida si así lo quieres pero si no es así, creeme que lo unico que siento en este momento Jacob Black es que… te amo hasta la ultima celula de mi cuerpo y como nunca antes, y que nada en este mundo va a poder cambiar eso- mientras mi corazón se sinceraba habia comenzado a llover y daba gracias al cielo por eso ya que así mis lagrimas no se notaban , el continuaba mirando la arena que ahora se encontraba mojada por la lluvia asi que decidí rendirme. Le di la espalda dispuesta a irme pero no si antes decirle algo más- Bueno creo que no me queda nada más que decir, espero que seas feliz Jacob, lamento mucho todo lo que te hise pasar pero ten en cuenta que nuestros recuerdos siempre van a estar en mi memoria.

Comencé a caminar y un gran trueno dio paso a la lluvia mas fuerte que me empapo.

-Te quiero Jake- susurre por ultima vez y comencé a caminar devuelta a casa tratando de aguantar las lagrimas pero ¿Qué caso tenía? Asi que llore como nunca sin importarme si Jake me escuchaba o no ¿ Que iba a ser de mi ahora? ¿Seria posible morir para mi? ¿Nos mudariamos lejos? ¿Mo odiaria por el resto de nuestras eternas vidas? Comencé a correr por la playa pero no tenia muchas fuerzas.

Una mano me detuvo cuando iba a mitad de la playa. Jake me volteo, me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, para luego con su mano libre acariciar mi rostro y apartar mi pelo color bronce oscuro al estar mojado de mi cara. Me miro con sus profundos ojos cafes y susurró:

-¿Tu…- susurró- me amas?

-Si- susurré y una dulce sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Solo eso era lo que devias decirme mi amor- me dijo y also mi rostro para besarme.

Comenzó lenta y suevemente a besarme, pero yo le detuve.

-Espera Jake…- le dije

-¿Que pasa mi amor? – sus inpaciencia era evidente

-¿Tu tambien me amas? – le pregunte- ¿Ya no me odias?

-Amor… Renesmee, yo nunca pero nunca seria capaz de odiarte y creeme te amo con todo mi ser, mas que a mi vida y más que todo lo que tengo, tu, solo tu eres lo que me importa, nada más , nisiquiera mi vida propia.- y fue cuando me dijo esto que me senti completa por primera vez en mi vida.

Volvio a besarme y esta vez no le detendria por nada del mundo, ya que hasta brotaban lasgrimas de alegria por mi rostro. Mientras me besaba dulcemente iba acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre mientras la otra en mi cintura me pegaba más a él. Yo por mi parte enrede mis manos en su cabello y le devolvi el beso con todo el amor de mi corazón. Todos nuestros recuerdos juntos eran proyectados por mi mientras nos besabamos, y el solo sonreía y profundisaba el beso. La lluvia caia incesante sobre nosotros pero nada nos importaba, solo estar uno con el otro era el centro de nuestro universo. Todos nuestros problemas habian pasado y nada nos volvería a separar nunca más, ibamos a estar juntos por siempre y para siempre. Cuando nos separamos para respirar no se aparto de mi ni un centimetro y pregunto:

-¿Como encontraste el collar?- pregunto jadeando , yo le mire a los ojos y le dije

-Mi corazon me guió hasta ti y por toda las partes en las que habias estado, ah y por cierto, gracias es el mejor regalo que recibire en mi vida y me ayudo a darme cuenta de que te amo más que a m…- no me dejo teminar la frase porque me alzo en sus brazos y volvió a besarme con impaciencia. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos me sonrio con su tierna sonrisa y me bajo de sus brazos para ponerme de pie frente a el. Aulló de felicidad, y siguio sonriendome cosa que yo imite. Luego solo deposito un casto beso en mi frente y me abrazó, pero un aullido proveniente del bosque nos aususto y hiso que me diera cuenta de que habia pasado horas fuera de casa sin avisarle a mis padres donde estaba, que estaba sola con jacob y que esta empapada lo que era igual a un gran castigo.

Jake y yo no nesesitamos palabras para entendernos, comprendimos perfectamente que debiamos ir hacia allá y nos dirijimos rapidamente cojidos de la mano. Aún seguía lloviendo, y yo tenía todo mi vestido empapado, sin mencionar que mi cabello estaba estilando y simplemente no cesaba de llover. Cuando nos adentramos más en el bosque dejamos de mojarnos tanto porque los grandes arboles nos protegían pero tampoco impedian que grandes cantidades de agua acumulada nos cayera encima, Jake, en un intento de caballerosidad, se interponia entre yo y el agua, y agradecí el gesto pero no era que eso fuera a marcar una gran diferencia con respecto a mi ropa, además yo tampoco pasaba Sam quien nos había llamado, Jake hiso que me tapara los ojos para que pudiera cambiar de fase rapidamente y poder entenderse mejor con Sam . No distingui que era lo que pasaba pero Sam tenia cierto destello de preocupacion en los ojos. Volvi a taparme los ojos y esta vez tuve a Sam y jake conmigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sam?- le pregunté

-Nada Nessie- me contesto- Es solo.. que tus padres te están buscando y estan muy preocupados.

- Bueno- le dije- en un segundo estaré allá, gracias por el aviso Sam.

-De nada- me contesto sin mirarme, solo le dirigió una mirada bastante seria a Jake y este asintió- Bueno debo irme, nos vemos en la noche Nessie, adios- dijo mientras se alejaba- a y por cierto- me grito desde lejos- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Cuando estuvimos solos yo solo mire fijamente a Jacob para que me dijera la verdad, era evidente que esto era toda una mentira.

-¿Qué? – me dijo haciendose el tonto

-No te creeras que soy tan estupida como para tragarme eso, ahora dime lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-Nessie, nada ocurrió, solo era eso.

-Dimelo Jacob- insisti

-Nessie te digo que nada ha pasado.

Yo le mire con una ceja encarada, le conocía demaciado bien como para que me mintiera, Jacob suspiró y dijo:

-Es Leah…- contesto con un suspiro

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- pregunté, tampoco era que yo odiara a Leah, tambien me preocupaba por ella.

-Ella ha… desaparecido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible para ustedes?- pregunte atonita ¿acaso los metamorfos podían perder el rastro de alguien de su manada? Oh cierto, Leah ya no formaba parte de ninguna manada. Despues de que la manada de Jake se disolviera hace unos años atrás, Leah no estaba dispuesta a volver con la manada de Sam asi como lo hiso Seth y Jake , por lo tanto huyó, aunque no tardo mucho en regresar, tampoco decidió unirse a una manada y desde entonces nadie podía leerle la mente, depues de todo ella tambien poseia un gran pedigrie en esto de los alfas y podria imponer su propia manada- Oh, olvidalo- dije apenas razoné esto, iba a ser muy estupido si ya sabia la respuesta.

-Bueno, ella solo desaparecio otra vez y nadie sabe donde está, Sam, Sue y Seth estan muy preocupados.

-Guau, pobre ¿tienes idea de lo que le podría haber pasado?- inquirí

-No. Ni Seth tiene idea y eso que estuvo con ella hoy en la mañana.

- Oh, lo lamento, se que Leah es tu amiga- le dije, en realidad me preocupaba Jake, a pesar de la hostilidad de Leah hacia mi no significaba que jake la odiara, todavia era su amiga y la quería.

- No te preocupes , ya aparecera, Leah es muy cabezota. Ahora volvamos a tu casa antes de que Edward me saque la cabeza.

-Jake no te preocupes, puedo volver sola , tu puedes ir a buscar a Leah si quieres- le dije,aunque no deseaba que se alejara, estaba siendo sincera. El se rió- ¿ Me puedes decir que es tan gracioso?- le pregunté

-Nada, solo que tu eres la chica más perfecta del planeta- dijo y me beso.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan!- me gritó papá enfurecido en cuanto me vió- ¿¡Me quieres explicar donde rayos te habias metido!?, ¡yo y tu madre estabamos muertos de preocupacion, estuvimos a punto de cruzar la frontera para ir a por ti!

Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar jake me interrumpió:

-Fue mi culpa Edward-dijo Jake tomandome la mano- Nessie fue a buscarme a la reserva y nos demoramos un poco en el camino eso es todo.

- Más te vale chucho, si no creeme perro que te las veras conmigo-dijo papá.

-Papá- le dije – que es lo que habiamos hablado- le recriminé

-Edward, cálmate- dijo mamá entrando a la habitación- Lo siento Jake, sabes como se pone Edward con Nessie.

-Tranquila Bells ya estoy más que acostumbrado.

A veces la amistad de mamá y Jake era muy conveniente en estos casos.

-¡Oh Dios mio! –gritó Tia Alice al entrar en el living de mi casa con un monton de cosas en las manos - ¡Nessie que ha pasado contigo! ¡Estas echa un desastre!

-Perdón tía pero es que… me perdi en el bosque y la lluvia me pilló- mentí

-No puedo creerlo, ¡eres peor que tu madre!

-¡Hey!- oí quejarse a mamá

- Nessie tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria respecto a esto mientras trato de hacer algo contigo.

-Pero, per..-proteste y ella puso un dedo en mis labios

-Nada de peros, despues podrás salir con tu novio, no puedes estar con esa facha para tu fiesta.- dijo esto y me saco a volandas hasta mi habitacion, maldita fuerza vampirica.

Cuando llegamos ahí me puso frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero y se cruzo de brazos frente a mi.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-¡Mirate Nessie!- me dijo apuntando mi reflejo en el espejo que hasta ahora no habia visto- ¡Tantas horas de trabajo para esto!

Guau, en realidad si estaba echa un desastre, pero despues de recordar lo que paso en la playa, nada me importaba, solo saber que ahora era tan feliz como antes era algo mejor que el cielo, los besos de Jake siempre me dejaban en las nubes…

-¡Nessie!-gritó Tia Alice- ¡Vuelve a la tierra por favor!

-Ay perdón tía, no me grites así.

-Bueno eso no importa, ahora dejame ver si puedo hacer algo contigo y Dios sabe cuanto va a tardar eso.- Frunci el ceño, yo lo unico que queria era estar con Jake y ahora Tia Alice me torturaria para su deleite.

-Vuelvo en dos segundos- me dijo y se metió en mi armario. La hoja que habia volado al salir nisiquiera habia llegado al piso cuando ya estuvo de vuelta con algo en sus manos.

-¡Tia!- le grite ¿acaso era tanto su consumismo que tenia un vestido de reserva para mi? Aunque tengo que admitir que era precioso, un color morado fuerte, sin tirarntes y con una cinta del mismo color del vestido para que se ciñera a la cintura.

-¿Qué? No lo compre de emergencia si es lo que piensas, es importado solo para ti, iba a hacer que te lo pusieras de todas formas pero queria esperar por lo menos a que la fiesta empezara, pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada.

Yo le mire con una mirada acusadora, ella solo se rió y me dijo:

-Ya se que es lo que deves estar pensando, que soy demaciado irritante para ser tan pequeña ¿verdad?

-Exactamente- dije cruzandome de brazos

-De tal palo, tal astilla- dicho esto comenzo con su tortura.

Despues de horas de tortura en que volvio a peinarme, maquillarme, vestirme, etc; pareció quedar contenta con su trabajo y nuevamente me planto frente al espejo, Ok tenia una mejor aparencia que hasta hoy en la mañana, no me imagino que haria Tia Alice con tiempo y todos los implementos necesarios.

-Bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti- me dijo

Toc, toc, toc. Mi madre apareció tras la puerta

-Guau, Nessie te ves preciosa hija- me dijo abrazandome

-Gracias mamá

-Jacob me a enviado a buscarte, esta impaciente de verte como si no hubiera estado contigo en meses.

-Que ridicules- le menti, y aunque hayamos estado separados como dos semanas creo que para mi y el se transformo en una eternidad- Bueno dile que enseguida bajo.

-Oh, no se encuentra aquí, se fue a su casa a cambiarse pero dijo que volvia en menos de 20 minutos-yo hice un puchero- Oh vamos Nessie, tendras toda la noche para estar con él.

Eso hizo que una pequeña chispa de expectacion naciera en el centro de mi corazón.

Lo que me recordó algo…

-¿Tia?- dije con voz expectante

-Dime Nessie- me contestó automaticamente mientras arreglaba algunos detalles de mi cabello

Yo solo me volvi y le mire a la cara pestañeando rapidamente y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-NO- contesto apenas me vio

-Per..pero tía, ¿Por favor?- le dije ensanchando mucho más mi sonrisa

-¡No!- me dijo sacandome la lengua y salio disparada fuera de mi casa

Yo le dirigi una sonrisa juguetona a mi madre y las dos salimos en persecución de Tía Alice.

-No,no, no y no- dijo Tia Alice cuando entró en la gran casa

-Tia...- dije con voz suplicante, por favor por favor por favor- le rogué, ella se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente

-Mmmm no- contesto

En ese momento mi padre entro en la habitación y atrajo hasta él a mi madre para abrazarla por la cintura. OK basta de sutilezas, si devía rogarle algo a Tia Alice tenia que usar su propio juego, hice un puchero y puse los ojos de perrito que ella misma me habia enseñado como tecnica.

-¿Tia?- le dije denuevo con toda mi expresion armada- ¿por favor?- le pedi, ella me miro denuevo, entrecerro los ojos y dijo:

-Dios eres peor que yo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero solo porque eres mi sobrina favorita

-¡Gracias tía! – le dije dando saltitos y abrazandola

-Ya era hora de que le dieran un poco de su propia medicina- dijo mi madre- Lo que me recuerda, aún me debes 94 años de servidumbre Alice.

Oí a Tía Alice comenzar a quejarse pero la verdad es que no le preste mucha atencion ya que me había comenzado a dirigirme hacia la terraza, que era por lo que le había estado rogando a Tía Alice todo este tiempo, porque me dejara ver la decoracion.

Deslicé el ventanal y me quede maravillada. De los árboles que cubrían el cielo de la terraza, Tía Alice había colgado luces tintilantes que simulaban las estrellas faltantes gracias a las nubes de Forks. Se respiraba en el aire un aroma exquicito a jazmín proveniente de las flores que estaban en las enredaderas que cubrian la terraza por doquier.

-Hola Nessie- dijo la voz de un chico

Me volvi y me encontre con Nahuel apoyado contra el ventanal

-Hola Nahuel- dije con una risita

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿ Estas bien?- me pregunto avergonzado

-Perfectamente- le conteste con una sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido en la playa

-Oh me alegro, he estado toda la tarde muerto de preocupación por ti.

-Tranquilo, de echo no habria podido salir mejor

De pronto una cancion comenzo a sonar muy bajito. Mi padre al parecer estaba tocando ara mi madre su nana que tanto la reconfortaba.

-¿Nessie?- pregunto medio avergonzado-¿Quieres bailar?

Yo me reí, pero encontre de lo mas tierno que se sintiera avergonzado por pedirme que bailara con él. Me acerque hacia el y puse mi mano en su hombro, entrelace su otra mano con la mía, para alzarlas en el aire, mientras el ponía su otra mano en mi cintura y me acercaba hacia él.

-La verdad es que no soy muy buen bailarín-admitio avergonzado

-No te preocupes- le conteste con una sonrisa- yo te guiaré

Comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente de un lado hacia otro hasta que algo me llamó la atención

-Nahuel…¿es que acaso te has ruborizado?- le dije medio en broma, el solo rió y yo coree sus risas.

De pronto la cancion cambió a Ia nana que mi padre me habia compuesto (**N/a: la nana de nessie es love me de yiruma la misma cancion que habian escuchado anteriormente**) y el pareció tomar el control de nuestra danza, lo que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, le miré con reproche

-Me has mentido- le recriminé, el rió y dijo:

-Solo evaluava tus habilidades, ¿Es que hay algo en lo que no seas totalmente perfecta? – eso me hiso ruborizar pero de pronto antes de que pudiera ponerme más roja senti unas risitas y murmullos desde atrás

-Me gusta mucho más este chico que ese perro- decia al parecer Tía Rosalie

-Es mucho más guapo y caballeroso- decia Tía Alice

-Sin mencionar que es un encanto- dijo la abuela.

-Bueno si pero creo que de todas formas Jake sigue siendo el mejor para Nessie- alego mamá

Lo que me irrito, estaban hablando mal de Jake a sus espaldas sin siqueira saber como era, al menos mamá lo defendía. Bueno si es obvio que Nahuel es muy guapo y tierno, pero no se compara con mi Jake, ni en un millon de años.

De pronto sentí una punzada muy aguda en el fondo de mi corazón al percatarme de que los hermosos safiros de nahuel se habían transformado en unas vacias esmeraldas, acto seguido, Nahuel dejo de bailar.

-¿Nahuel? ¿ Que te pasa?- le pregunte con dulzura, ver el sufrimiento de Nahuel hacia algo, despertaba mi instito maternal en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Debo irme…- dijo más para si mismo

De pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos de una manera en la que nunca lo había echo y me sentí muy segura, me sentí protegida. Me beso en la frente y luego me miro directamente a los ojos .

-Te extrañare mucho- susurró

-Pe…pero no te pongas triste, nos veremos durante un rato- le dije con una risita frenetica, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo

El esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-Si Nessie –suspiró- tal vez algúna vez volvamos a vernos-susurro .

Luego de esto se separó rápidamente de mí y echo a correr entre las sombras. M e qude ahí, totalmente petrificada y confundida, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero en cuanto Nahuel desaparecio senti un gran vacío en mi interior que no lograba comprender. Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó.

-¿Nessie que te pasa?- preguntó Jake, yo me volví para mirarle y con solo ver sus maravillosos ojos me quede totalmente maravillada y olvide rapidamente toda mi confusion

-Nada…- dije

-Tenia que ser, ya llego el perro- dijo Tía Rosalie apareciendo con el resto de mi familia en la terraza

Jake me paso los brazos por la cintura y me abrazo

-A ver rubita a que no te sabes este ¿Cuántos chistes de rubias existen? – le pregunto y como era de costumbre cuando le contaria un chiste a tia Rose verificaba con mi padre por si se lo sabia, este no lo habia escuchado nunca

Tia Rose solo le dirigio una mirada glacial y miro hacia otro lado

-Bueno solo existen dos chistes de rubias, lo demas son hechos veridicos.

Toda la familia estallo en carcajadas y Tia Rose, frustrada, entro a la casa haciendo un puchero seguida de Tio Emmett.

-¿Nessie?- pregunto mi madre con tono de voz preocupado- ¿y Nahuel?

Senti como los brazos de Jake se tensaron a mi alrededor.

-Tenia que irse pero volvera dentro de un rato- _espero _añadi para mis adentros y me mordi el labio inferior.

La noche transcurrio muy rapido, en poco tiempo la gran casa blanca estaba llena de aquelarres de vampiros de todo el mundo, algunos que reconoci a otros no. Fue una noche maravillosa, todos reian y disfrutaban, sin mencionar que Tia Alice se llevo todos los elogios gracias a la hermosa decoracion de la casa, asi como Veronica y Seth acapararon mucha atencion al ser la pareja del momento. Los licantropos se mostraron tranquilos a pesar de la cantidad de vampiros que habitaron la casa, mientras que Jake y yo disfrutabamos conversando con la tierna pareja del aquelarre egipcio, Benjamin y Tia. Pero sin embargo no me quede tranquila. Nahuel no volvio y la preocupacion me estaba matando. Resolvi despues de unos angustiantes veinte minutos que debia ir a buscarlo, tenia teorias en mi cabeza respecto a como de habia despedido que ruego no sean ciertas.

-Nessie- dijo Jake tomandome la mano dulcemente al ver que me levantaba de mi asiento a su lado- ¿Adonde vas?

-Voy a mi casa, devo buscar algo-menti, el se levanto de su asiento y me tomo por la cintura.

-Voy contigo- me constestó

-No Jake, quedate.

El no me tomo en cuenta y me dirigio hacia fuera. Bueno no tenia mucho caso discutir con Jake asi que me apegue a la mentira de ir a buscar algo a mi casa. Lo que no evito que me dedicara a mirar por cada rincon del bosque a verificar si Nahuel andava por ahí.

-Nessie ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto Jake

-Nada-susurre bajando la mirada. En ese momento llegamos a mi casa y al entrar percibi una esencia peculiar, una esencia que no era de nadie de mi familia. Salí disparada escaleras arriba siguiendo la esencia, cuando llegue al final de esta me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitacion. Comenze a hiperventilarme al no encontrar a nadie en mi habitacion como yo esperaba.

-Nessie ¿Me quieres decir de una vez que es lo que rayos te pasa?- me dijo Jake molesto, yo suspire ¿Qué caso tenia?

-Es… Nahuel

- ¿Que hay con ese chupa… con el?- contesto Jake con hostilidad, yo frunci los labios, estaba muy disgustada y habia algo que me estaba temiendo de verdad, asi que baje la mirada y me dedique a mirar el piso… Si lo que creia era realidad no sabria que haría. Senti como una pequeña lagrima recorría mi mejilla.

-Es solo que… no esta- dije bajito, con el nudo enorme que se me habia formado en la garganta me era casi imposible hablar- hace unas horas se despidio de mi de una manera muy extraña y no ha vuelto y me temo que…- no pude seguir hablando porque tan solo pensarlo me haria llorar. Segui mirando el suelo.

-Ah…- contesto Jake ahora con tono de preocupación. Yo le mire con una exprecion de suplica en el rostro, no me habia permitido que Jake me viera llorar más pero necesitaba su apoyo. Camino haca mi y me envolvio en un dulce abrazo. No dijo nada, supongo que tmapoco tenia mucho que decirme, pero luego de un rato alzo la cabeza y deshiso nuestro abrazo. Yo le mire sin entender mucho lo que hacia pero estiro su brazo hastami escritorio y tomoun papel que yo no habia visto.

-Nessie- me dijo- creo que esto es para ti. Me lo entrego y mi corazón dio un brinco cuando leí en el elegante sobre de papel mi nombre escrito con una curiosa caligrafía que yo conocía muy bien.

-Nahuel…- susurre y comencé a abrir el sobre desesperadamente con las manos temblorosas. Cuando logre abrir el sobre trate de calmarme y comencé a leer.

Nessie:

El corazón actua por razones que la razón nunca entenderá. Espero que lo entiendas y que sepas que eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida. Cuida bien a tu novio, es afortunado, ya no los molestare más.

Adios Renesmee Cullen, te extrañare mucho, quizá algun día volvamos a vernos.

Con amor tu amigo

Nahuel.

Pd: Perdón, pero no soy bueno para las despedidas, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.


	12. Descubrimiento

Descubrimiento:

La palabras comenzaron a verse borrosas en el papel, como si comenzaran a derretirse, luego me percate de que era la tinta corriendose por mis lagrimas que habian comenzado a salir involuntariamente de mis ojos. El pecho comenzó a dolerme y tuve que sentarme en el suelo para no desmoronarme.

-Nessie- dijo Jake con voz ansiosa- ¿Qué te pasa?- susurró acunandome en sus brazos.

-Es…- vacilé- Nahuel- sentí a Jacob tensarse-el se ha…ido-las palabras salieron de mi boca en un casi inaudible susurro, ni yo misma podia creerme lo que estaba diciendo. Jake murmuro algo como "ya era hora" pero nada podria perturbarme en este momento, me encontraba desolada. Habia sido un dia perfecto con un horroroso final ¿Por qué Nahuel me dejaba ahora, asi como si nada? De pronto, su extraña despedida de hoy en la tarde comenzo a tener sentido. Y se habia ido... ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Tal vez no puedo tener tantas cosas, he sido bendecida con demasiadas cosas buenas, mi maravillosa familia, mi fantastico novio, tal vez no podia tener tanto y no me era posible tener a Jacob y a Nahuel a mi lado.

-¿Amor? ¿Estas bien?- susurro Jacob besandome los cabellos.

-Jake yo… necesito quedarme aquí en casa… ¿Podrias volver a la fiesta y quedarte con mis padres? –Jacob hiso una mueca- Estaré bien- le dije mirandole a los ojos, sabia que no podria decirme que no si le dirijia la mirada que yo muy bien sabia utilizar con el. No podía permitir que Jacob me viera en las condiciones que pronto me encontraría cuando me dejara sola, estaba conteniendome mientras Jacob continuara en la misma habitacion. Volvió a fruncir el ceño pero asintió y se acerco hacia mi para tomarme por la cintura y darme un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo- me susurro besandome en la frente- Por favor no estes triste por esa sangui… por él- yo solo asentí mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando Jacob abandonó la casa senti como el mundo me caia encima. Me arrastre hacia mi cama y me desplome en ella.

Pase toda la noche diciendome a mi misma que estaba sobreactuando y que no era para tanto, si bien Nahuel era mi amigo y le queria, no era Jacob como para que me echara a morir por su ausencia, pero no logré convencerme de eso. Simplemente le habia tomado mucho cariño en tan poco tiempo, y me encantaba tenerlo cerca. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme hasta que me quede frita. Tuve un sueño horrible,me encontraba corriendo en el bosque huyendo de algo o de alguien, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, solo sabia que debia huir ; pero para cuando me di cuenta de que estaba huyendo ya era demaciado tarde. Me desperte gritando sobre mi cama en medio de mi oscura habitacion, pero una mano calida me sorprendio.

-Tranquila Nessie, ha sido solo un sueño- me dijo la dulce voz de Jacob mientras me acunaba en sus brazos.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- le dije tomando su suave mano.

-Veronica hablo con tus padres sobre el asunto de… Nahuel y sabes como es Bella- recorde en mi fuero interno las veces que mi madre se encogia al recordar el tiempo en que no estuvo con mi padre aunque ese no era el caso, tal vez se asemejaba más a algo que tuviera que ver con Jacob- y dijo que tal vez te encontrarias mejor si yo estaba contigo- me dedico una dulce sonrisa y podria apostar mi inmortalidad a que le vi sonrojarse.

-Oh- dije- Bueno eso es… realmente estupendo

Suspiré aliviada. Teniendo a Jacob cerca ya no me sentiría tan miserable y sola. Me recoste en su pecho y cerre los ojos otra vez para dejarme caer a los brazos de morfeo. Estaba casi dormida cuando Jacob hablo.

-¿Nessie?- me dijo con voz timida- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que quieras- dije medio dormida medio despierta.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto que esa sanguijuela se haya ido? Me refiero… ¿Sentias algo por el?- me pregunto vacilante

Trate de reirme pero sono triste de todas formas.

-Bueno Jake es solo que… el me dio mucho apoyo durante la semana pasada y… supongo que cree cierta dependencia hacia el mientras tu no estabas. Como mamá hacia ti cuando eran dos simples humanos aún. Dije apelando a lo que me habia contado mi madre y a lo que le habia costado explicarme la relacion que tenia con Jacob.

Jacob no dijo nada. Se limito a suspirar y a hacerme cariño en el cabello, era cuestion de tiempo para que me quedara dormida.

Las siguientes semanas y hasta meses pasaron con tranquilidad. Jacob y yo no podiamos estar mejor y todo parecia volver a su balance natural. Salvo que aun no lograba desifrar que era lo que habia pasado en Jake y yo. Hable con muchas personas después de eso, hasta con el abuelo, pero en realidad nadie supo darme una buena respuesta. Me enmtere de que exsistían muchas otras leyendas y que exsistia tambien la magia quileute pero fuera de eso nada más. Asi que aquí estaba, demaciado intrigada para dejar de investigar, pero muy cansada de no encontrar nada.

Tambien extrañaba a Nahuel y mucho, extrañaba el verle sonreir, su risa o simplemente su compañía, pero ya habia pasado demaciado tiempo y ni rastros de él. No podía evitar cargar con cierta culpa por el echo de que el habia decidido irse por el problema con Jake, creyendo que estorbaba, siendo todo lo contrario. Tampoco Veronica estaba por cooperar, trate durante varias semanas sacarle una respuesta civilizada sobre el tema pero a lo unico que se limitaba a contestarme era "Me pidio exclusivamente que no le dijera nada a nadie" o " Yo tambien lo extraño pero no hay nada que pueda hacer" y su ultima respuesta fue "Ni siquera yo he tenido contacto con el, no tengo idea de donde puede estar" Asi que decidi dejar de fastidiarla, mal que mal ella estaba con Seth ahora y tampoco merecía que la estuviera fastidiando día y noche.

Esa mañana hacia un frio horrible en Forks, no es que me molestara pero se notaba a la legua de que no era un clima nada agradable. Salí de mi habitación que tenia en casa del abuelo ya que mis padres se habian ido de caza y yo habia preferido pasar la noche con Tia Alice y Tia Rose . Baje las escaleras y me sorprendí al encontrar la casa vacía, me dirigí hacia la cocina para buscar algo que comer pero solo encontre una pegada en el refrigerador.

Nessie:

Tus tios y abuelos se han ido de caza con tus padres, Rose y yo hemos ido a buscar algo para que comas por ahora

Un beso

Alice

Arrugue la nariz, genial, ahora estaba sola y sobretodo hambrienta. Merodeé por la casa buscando en algo en que entretenerme pero ni la lectura ni la televisión me llamaban la atencion en este momento. Llevaba dias con una melodía en la mente asi que opte por el piano y me puse a componer. Me encantaba tocar piano, sentía que aunque tuviera la mayor pena del mundo simpre podria refugiarme en la musica, me servia para desahogarme y para pensar. Deje que mis manos se deslizaran por las teclas pero despues de tocar la melodia de mi mente no encontraba nada mas que inventar.

Suspire y me tendí en la banqueta del piano. Era increible como pasaba el tiempo y la forma en que las cosas cambian como si nada, todo sigue su curso y tarde o temprano todo se arregla de cierta manera o aprendes a vivir con eso. Me sorprendi a mi misma recordando el dolor que senti durante los primeros meses sin Nahuel y la pena de no volver a verlo, pero ahora ya no sentia nada, era como si la herida se hubiera sellado, es más, como si nunca hubiera estado alli. Tambien recorde mi resignacion a sobreponerme a todo esto y las ganas de sumirme en un estado aturdimiento infinito, pero aun así, inconsientemente, lo habia superado. Era extraño sentirme asi "como si nunca hubiera exsistido", sonreí en mi interior, esa era una frase que nadie nunca en su vida podia mencionar en mi familia por ningun motivo pero era cierto es como si todo lo que ocurrio nunca hubiera pasado, y Nahuel tampoco. _El tiempo olvida_ , me dije a mi misma y eso desperto la chispa de la inspiracion en mi interior. Volví a sentarme y comenze a tocar, el rostro de Nahuel paso varias veces por mi mente mientras tocaba y senti en cierta forma que la cancion era para el. (N/A : la cancion que "compuso" Nessie se llama Time forgets de yiruma .com/watch?v=Ic4q4Ab0oRI&feature=related). Deje que mis dedos se deslizaran por las ultimas notas y me aplaudí en mi interior, estaba contenta con el resultado. Anote las partituras y suspiré satisfecha, habia logrado relajarme un poco.

-Suena bien Nessie- dijo Tia Alice entrando llena de bolsas en las manos.

-Tia- me reí- ¿No crees que es mucha comida como para una persona?-Tia Rose bufó detrás de Tia Alice

-Con ese perro que tienes por novio no me sorprenderias que para el final de la semana ya no quedara nada.- me rei en mi interior, tenia razón. Hablando de Jake ¿Dónde estaba? A estas horas de la mañana siempre se aparecia por aquí.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Tia Rose arrugando la nariz- ya llego el perro.

-Hola Jake- brinque hasta el con una sonrisa y le bese en los labios.

-Hola pequeña- me volvió a besar

-¿Quieres desayunar?

- La verdad es que te venia a buscar para una…-dudo un segundo y esbozó una sonrisa- cita- le sonreí pero en ese momento mi estómago gruño, me sonroje al máximo- Tranquila Nessie habrá comida donde vayamos-me guiño un ojo.

Solte una risita, era demaciado bueno para mi.

-Bueno entonces vamos- le dije tomando su mano y saliendo por la puerta.

-Hey un momento- dijo Tia Alice poniendose delante de nosotros para impedirnos el paso, me tendio un bolso- Para depués, no te dire nada por que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

-Gracias tía- le dije confusa y tomando el bolso para ponerlo en la parte trasera de mi amado convertible.

-No regreses muy tarde Nessie, recuerda que hoy regresan tus padres- dijo Tia Alice despidiendose mientras Jacob ponia en marcha mi auto.

-Seguro- le grite mientras Jake arrancaba mi coche y partiamos rumbo a nose donde.

Jake condujo hacia La Push y luego hacia First Beach . Me sorprendió ver a Seth, Veronica, Sam y Emily esperandonos en la playa.

-¡Hey porfin llegaron!- dijo Seth agitando sus brazos en el aire. Me baje del auto y corri hacia el

-¡Seth!- le dije abrazandolo- ¿Cómo estas?- Seth me dedicó una triste sonrisa y suspiró

-Hago lo que puedo- reuyó mi mirada.

Me partía el alma- si es que la tenia- ver a Seth asi. Después de todos estos meses no habia ni rastro de Leah. Seth y Sue estaban devastados y tampoco la manada habia podido encontrar rastro de ella, seguramente habia desaparecido sin entrar en fase . Veronica se acerco hacia nosotros y puso su mano en el hombro de Seth. Este recuperó un poco de brillo en su mirada y se excuso en lo que Jacob llego a abrazarme por la cintura. Me volteé para verlo.

-Es lindo que se les haya ocurrido esto, digo, para distraer un poco a Seth, me tiene muy precupada- le dije mordiendome el labio

-Si a mi tambien- dijo Jake- Pero bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre? –grito hacia los demás.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la playa, Emily habia cocinado y habia traido la comida hasta nosotros. Sam y Jacob aventaron a Seth al mar y Veronica se puso a protestar cuando vio como Emily y yo nos partiamos de la risa, aunqe al final no pudo resistirse y se unio a nuestras risas. A los chicos los revolco una ola y ese fue el momento de nuestro colapso, creo que no pudimos parar de reirnos como en media hora, pero las risas se nos acabaron cuando los chicos llegaron y nos tomaron para aventarnos a nosotras al agua con ropa y todo. Fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, no recordaba haberla pasado tan bien en meses.

El sol comenzó a bajar al igual que la temperatura, Tendimos unas mantas en la playa y nos sentamos a ver el atardecer. Tenia toda la ropa empapada aún, asi que decidimos volver a casa de Emily, ahora entendia por que Tia Alice me habia entregado un bolso con mi ropa, y lo agradeci en mi interior. Llegamos a casa de Emily riendonos a carcajada limpia. Seth se veía un poco más feliz, se notaba que le habia echo bien distraerse un poco, pobre.

-¿Em?- le pregunté- ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

-En mi habitacion si quieres- me contesto mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes de el refrigerador para preparar más comida para nuestros lobos.

-Esta bien, vuelvo en un segundo para ayudarte- salí disparada hacia us habitación con mi bolso en la mano.

Lo tumbe sobre la cama y me dispuse a cambiarme. Me meti en el baño y en un dos por tres ya estaba lista. Me sente en el borde de la cama para guardar la ropa húmada y un libro sobre el velador de Emily llamó mi atención, tenía el signo quileute sobre la portada y se veía muy antiguo. Comencé a ojearlo y se me fue el alma a los pies cuando me encontre con un titulo que parecia ser la respuesta a todas mis preguntas "Manipulacion de imprimaciones quileutes". No, esto no podia ser, Emily no podia ser la responsable de mi pasado insidente con Jake, no me lo creia. Corri de vuelta a la cocina con el libro en la mano, todos se volvieron a verme al nota mi expresion que deveria estar más cerca del horror que de la sopresa pero les dedique una sonrisa para tratar de pasar desapercibida y me fui hacia la cocina con Em.

-¿Em?- susurre cerca de ella, aunque estaba segura de que los chicos y Verónica podian escucharnos

-Dime Nessie- me dijo mientras revolvia unos huevos en la sartén

-Lamento haber sido tan entrometida pero… ¿Este libro es tuyo? – le pregunte mostrandoselo, la piel morena de Emily perdio un poco de color pero luego respondió confusa

-No, es de Leah ¿Por qué?- me pregunto extrañada. Abrí el libro en la pagina con el titulo y el rostro del Emily se crispo – ¿Insinuas que…?

-No lo se Em- sacudi la cabeza confundida- pero esto es muy extraño y no me gusta, para nada.


	13. Rumores

Rumores.

Mi mente se encontraba en un caos total, casi podía imaginar a las personitas corriendo de un lado para otro entremedio de una alarma que indicaba que desalojaran el lugar. Bueno tal vez ya me habia vuelto loca, pero es que no había lugar en mi mente como para concebir la remota idea de que Leah tuviera que ver en esto, sabia a ciencia cierta y desde mi niñez que Leah me odiaba con su ser, sus comentarios hostiles hacia mi como "engendro chupasangre" o "niña del demonio" no eran cosas faciles de olvidar, pero en alguna parte de mi corazón la comprendia y sabia que no era su culpa estar asi, la pobre habia sufrido demaciado. Pero era por esa razón que no me era posible pensar que Leah hubiera decidido atacarnos a mi y a Jake siendo que perfectamente podria haber deshecho la imprimacion de Sam y Em y asi el volveria a sentir lo mismo por ella.

-¿Amor? ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Jacob acomodándome un mecho de mi pelo que se habia ido hasta mi rostro. No me habia percatado de que me habia quedado pensando en eso durante mucho tiempo, cuando alce la vista todos estabamos sentados en la mesa de Emily comiendo, mientras los chicos se arrojaban comida entre si Emily y Verónica reían juntas.

-Emm esto.. si claro- mentí- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- le dije acariciando su rostro en un intento de distraerle.

-No lo se, es que te noto tan… pensativa-se rió- pero supongo que es parte de tu encanto-me regaló una sonrisa.

-Consigan una habitación- dijo Seth mientras se metiá un muffin entero a la boca. Seth había cambiado bastante desde que le conocí aunque se suponía que los licántropos no envegecian, Seth se le veía mucho mayor y no parecia tener los 15 años en los que se habia quedado estancado. Jake solto un gruñido mientras yo me sonrojaba y todo el grupo estalló en risas.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana y proferí un suspiro, pero no de tristeza, era un suspiro de plenitud como esos que das cuando despiertas después de un largo y hermoso sueño, me sentía completa otra vez y me sorprendía cada vez que me detenia a mirar lo feliz que era. Me sentía tan feliz junto a Jake, junto a mis amigos y junto a mi maravillosa familia… Oh no.

-Jake- le dije sacudiendole el hombro- Nesecito volver a casa, mis padres ya deben haber llegado. A Jake se le deformó la cara en una expresion demaciado graciosa, casi de pánico, seguramente por la mirada de desaprobación que papi vampiro le daria y casi estalle en risas.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Jake levantandose estrepitosamente de la mesa- Nosotros tenemos que irnos- Los chicos comenzarón a protestar asi que Jake tubo que meter a los "chupasuegros" dentro de la conversacion, nadie prostesto después de eso. Nos despedimos de todos y bajamos las escaleras del porche de Emily tomados de la mano camino a mi coche.

-Seguro se fueron a buscar su habitacion- grito Seth en broma mientras Jake entraba en el coche, yo me sonrojé al maximo pero traté de no darle importancia.

El camino de vuelta fue algo incómodo, al parecer por el comentario de Seth que nos habia dado muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Me sentí extraña por un momento, Jake y yo nunca habiamos tocado el tema del sexo, no por que no le dieramos importancia si no porque tal vez nunca se nos habia presentado la ocasión, no lo sé. Pero aún teniamos la eternidad por delante y tenía asuntos más importantes que ocupaban mi mente .

EL libro que habia encontrado en la habitación de Emily aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza, nesecitaba comentarselo a alguien y solo se me ocurria una persona en este momento.

-Familia llegamos- dije al entrar en la mansión Cullen y dejando mis llaves en el colgadero que estaba en la puerta. Todos acudieron a nuestro encuentro en cuanto me oyeron.

Saludé de ultima a mamá.

-Hija te he extrañado mucho-dijo besandome en la fentre mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo igual mamá- le respondí conuna sonrisa y luego lorecordé- Esto… ¿Mamá? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Claro- me respondió, comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor pero yo la detuve

-Mamá, creo que sería mejor que lo hablaramos fuera, en el bosque, es algo… privado- me mordí el labio, estaba reconsiderandola opcion de contarselo a mamá.

-Ok- susurró

Me despedí de Jake pero le dije que solo serían unos minutos, se quedo jugando videojuegos con el tió Emmet y el tió Jasper.

Mamá y yo nos dirigimos afuera y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque en silencio, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión como para que nadie pudiera oirnos iba a comenzar a hablar cuando mamá me interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede cariño?- Me preguntó, sus ojos ámbar reflejaban ansiedad, la ansiedad de una madre preocupada por su hija que parecia mayor que ella. Suspiré.

-Es solo que…- dudé por un segundo y comencé a mirarme los zapatos- ¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre lo que paso con Jake hace meses?-alcé la vista- ¿Lo que sucedió con nuestra imprimación?- me estremecí al recordarlo, mamá asintió- Bueno es solo que hoy he encontrado un libro en casa de Emily sobre una especie de "magia quileute" y decia algo sobre manipular imprimaciones.

-¿Y crees que Emily esta detrás de eso?- el bello rostro de mi madre casi se descompuso, era verdad , era imposible que Emily tuviera que ver con eso.

-No Emily no… pero… Le pregunté si ese libro era suyo y me dijo que era de… Leah-me mordí el labio, eran acusaciones muy graves las que estaba emitiendo pero ese era el motivo por el que había escogido a mamá, por que ella nunca me juzgaría y por que sabia muy bien que ella tambien habia tenido problemas con Leah en el pasado.

-Oh- dijo mamá con su rostro lleno de sorpresa- Ya veo.

-No se que pueda significar eso mamá, por ahora lo que se me ocurre es más que lo obvio, pero sigo preguntandome si es que Leah tuvo que ver en eso- ahora hablaba más conmigo misma que con mamá- ¿Por qué afecto mi imprimacion con Jake y no la de Emily y Sam?- espeté frustrada y pasandome las manos entremedio del cabello, un habito adquirido de mi padre.

-Puede ser por el hecho de que Emily es su prima y que ella está casada con Sam- dijo mamá mordiendosé el labio- Pero aún asi es una idea muy precipitada, por ahora yo creo que tienes que limitarte a disfutar de tu relacion con Jacob- me dijo con una sonrisa perfecta y poniendome una mano en el hombro- Si te topas con alguna pista más hásmelo saber ¿Si?

Yo asentí.

-Gracias mamá- le abracé- siempre sabes que decir.

Caminamos juntas a casa bromeando y jugueteando en el camino.

…………………………

-Ahí estan, las dos razones de mi exsistencia- dijo papá al vernos entrar a mi y a mamá al vestibulo de nuestra casa. Jake había decidido devolverse a La Push y mamá habia dicho que papá estaria esperandonos aquí en nuestra pequeña cabaña. Papá me abrazó y me beso en la frente para luego darle un largo beso a su esposa, me dieron nauseas asi que me aleje de allí y me fui hasta la cocina para rebuscar algo de comida.

-¿Quieres algo cariño?- me pregunto mamá poniendo un brazo en la cintura de papá

-No gracias mamá, solo buscaba algo que comer de aburrida.

La verdad es que a me sentía cansada , era de noche y todos los juegso y carreras del dia me tenian agotada.

-Creo que me ire a dormir ¿Mamá?- le dije. Desde que aparentaba unos trece años habia llegado a un acuerdo con mi madre para que todas las noche me cubriera con su escudo y yo pudiera tener mi propio tiempo para pensar en lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme por que papá me escuchara.

-Seguro cariño- me respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella y papá se sentaban en el sofá a leer un rato.

Subí las escaleras mordiendome el labio pensando en el descubirmiento del día, tal vez mamá tenia razón y Leah habia decidido afectar mi imprimacion con Jake y no la de Emily por que ella era mal que mal su familia y no le podia dar ese dolor. Pero… ¿Eso significaba que Emily la había ayudado? No eso si que no podría ser verdad, Em es una de mis mejores amigas y no creia que fuera capaz de hacerme algo asi. Llegué a mi habitación, me puse pijama y me tumbe en mi cama dispuesta a no pensar más en el asunto, quizas era mejor olvidarlo de una vez por todas y hacerle caso a mamá, debía limitarme a disfrutar de mi relacion con Jake, que cada día se volvía más seria. Me quedé dormida imaginando mi futuro junto a Jake y escuchando de cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente.

Entremedio de un sueño maravilloso desperté por el insesante ruido de la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre mi techo . Me froté los ojos para tratar de despertar lentamente, mire hacia el reloj de mi mesa de noche que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, suspiré. Me levante para caminar hacia mi baño y tomar un vaso de agua. Tomé el agua de un solo sorbo y me devolví a la cama, me dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño y nesecitaba seguir descansando pero cuando pase al lado de mi puerta que estaba entreabierta la voz de mis padres me llamaron la atención. Me asomé levemente por la puerta y pude ver a mis padres discutiendo a losp ies de la escalera.

- Edward no podemos hacer eso- le dijo a mamá a mi padre, podía notar el tono de frustración en su voz.

- Bueno ¿Entonces que?- le respondió el con el mismo tono de frustración

-No lo sé- susurró mamá y mordiendose el labio.

-Bella, la gente esta comenzando a sospechar, no podemos esperar más tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero si te crees que voy a ser capaz de hacerle eso a mi hija estas muy loco- el tono de mamá estaba comenzando a endurecerse, mamá se comportaba muy sobreprotectora conmigo a veces.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo tampoco, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No creo que te agrade más que a mi la idea de dejar aquí a Nessie

-Como se te ocurre mencionar semejante cosa- dijo mamá cruzandose de brazos y dirijiendose a la ventana, se quedo parada frente a ella observando el jardín. Papá se quedo parado en la escalera por unos segundos y a juzgar por su expresion estaba pensando profundamente.

¿De que se suponia que estaban hablando? Por lo que escuche seguramente de mi pero… ¿Dejarme a mi aquí? ¿Qué la gente estaba comenzando a sospechar? No se referian a…

-Bella- dijo papá caminando hacia ella y tomandola por la cintura para voletearla, pude ver como a mamá se le agrandaron los ojos y brillaron al fijarse en el rostro de su eterno esposo- No tenemos otra opción.

-Lo sé Edward pero… ¿Es que te imaginas el dolor que eso podría causarle?- supe que si cuando me fige en el rostro de mi padre reflejado en la ventana, seguramente recordaba sus dias oscuros lejos de mi madre- No podemos separarlos.

Al parecer si se referian a…

-Tal vez Jacob podría venir con nosotros- susurró papá

-Claro como no lo habia pensado- el sarcasmo se apodero del la cantarina voz de mi madre- Seguro que el licántropo, alpha de la manada, va a querer abandonar a su manada y a Billy para unirse a un aquelarre de vampiros.

-Bueno, no hay nada más en lo que pueda pensar, no permitire que Nessie se quede aquí mientras nosotros nos vamos, es solo una niña- dijo papá ahora molesto, luego suspiro y dijo en un tono más calmado acariciando el rostro de mamá- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme que esten en peligro otra vez, si seguimos aqui por más tiempo los Vulturis no tardarian en llegar- creí por un momento que a mamá se le saldrían los ojos de las cuencas- Tenemos que irnos.

¡No! ¡No van a separarme de Jake! Por nada en este planeta me alejare del lado de Jake, cueste lo que cueste me voy a quedar al lado de el por el resto de mi vida y no hay nada que elllos puedan hacer al respecto, por ahora.


	14. Angustia

Angustia.

Mi móvil me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Alcé la mano hacia mi velador aún escondida dentro de la colcha de mi cama para tomar mi movíl. Me llevó varios intentos tomarlo hasta que lo encontre y contesté aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Diga?- contesté con voz somnolienta, la noche en vela espiando a mis padres me había pasado factura.

-Hola Nessie, soy Emily, siento haberte despertado-el tono de Emily pasó de emocionada a un tono de disculpa

-Hola Em- dije ahora más despierta- no te preocupes, mi alarma estaba a punto de sonar de todas formas ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno es que los chicos hoy tienen patrulla casi todo el día-Emily hablo muy rápido, tanto que casi las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras- y hace un día muy lindo aquí en la Push, ¿no te apetece a ti y a Verónica venir a pasar el día aquí en la playa? Solo una salida de chicas

-Me parece una estupénda idea- mi voz sonaba mucho más emocionada ahora, tratando de infundirle confiaza y demostrarle que mi actitud rescelosa hacia ella ya había desaparecido, me sentí mal por desconfiar de ella- ¿Cómo a que hora te parece que nos dejemos caer por ahí?- le pregunté.

-¿Dentro de una hora, te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto, entonces en una hora estaremos por ahí- luego de esto, seguido de una breve despedida, me levante de mi cama y baje las escaleras para ir por algo de comer, era tarde pero aún no me apetecía levantarme.

Cuando bajé las escaleras me sorprendí al no encontrar a mis padres en la planta baja pero me encogí de hombros y en cierta forma lo agradecí, ya que así tendría más tiempo para tener mi mente en blanco, aún no se me habia olvidado la conversación que habia escuchado a hurtadillas la noche anterior y no me ayudaria que papá estuviera enterado del plan que había elaborado para descubrir más a fondo que era lo que se traían entre manos.

Me serví un cuenco con ceriales y leche, aunque la dieta humana no era mi favorita, tenía que alimentarme correctamente de las dos formas para mantenerme saludable ya que cuando era pequeña trate de resistirme a la dieta humana por un tiempo pero no me hiso nada de bien, asi que según las indicaciones de el abuelo debia llevar una dieta balanceada.

Corrí la silla de la mesa y me sente en ella a mirar por la ventana el pequeño estanque que había afuera de nuestra cabaña. ¿Qué pasaría si mis padres decidieran que era hora de irnos? Tenian motivos de sobra esa era la verdad, ya llevabamos casi ocho años en Forks, eso sin contar el tiempo en que la familia Cullen habia llegado aquí antes de mi nacimiento, pero el unico motivo que nos habia retenido aquí era Jacob. Al parecer ni eso era una razón de peso ahora ¿Qué es lo que ibamos a hacer? Mamá llevaba razón, Jake no estaría dispuesto a dejar ni a su manada ni a Billy para unirse aun aquelarre de vampiros, pero estoy segura al cien por cien de que nadie en mi familia permitiría que yo me quedara aquí junto a él. Tenía un gran lío en la cabeza, yo tampoco podía seguir escondiendome del pueblo de Forks, la gente me habia visto muchas veces ir y venir de la casa del abuelo o de la Push, y aunque la historia oficial en Forks era que yo era la nueva hija adoptiva de la familia Cullen o mas bien la hermana perdida de mi padre debido al parecido, la gente no se lo tragaba ¿Qué era lo que podriamos hacer Jake y yo? ¿Huir? ¿Seria lo suficiente valiente para huir de mi familia para salvar mi amor por Jake y de paso mi cordura?

Los ruidos de la entrada de mis padres a la casa me sobresaltaron. Entraron como un par de adolescentes partidos de la risa, mi padre con sus brazos en torno a la cintura de mi madre que traía unas hermosas flores silvestres entre sus manos.

-Hola cariño- dijo mi madre aún riendose

-Hola mamá- le contesté con una sonrisa tomando mi cuenco de cereales y dejandolo en el lava platos. Papá aún se reía y mi madre le propinó un codaso en las costillas que parecio dolerle lo que le causo más risas- No preguntaré- contesté con tono burlon pasandolo por alto y por sobretodo tratanto de mantener mi mente en blanco.

Subí las escaleras para cambiarme y prepararme para ir en busca de Verónica. Me vestí rápidamente con una falda y una polera de tirantes y con bañador debajo, mal que mal, ibamos a la playa.

Cuando estuve lista con mi bolso de playa y todo baje los escalones saltando de dos en dos y despedirme de mis padres rapidamente. Corrí hacia la mansión Cullen que era donde se quedaba Verónica desde que Nahuel nos habia abandonado, la familia no hubiera permitido que se fuera a ninguna otra parte y en la mansión habian habitaciones de sobra. Cuando llegue me encontre con la abuela que se encontraba arreglando el jardín.

-Hola abuela- le salude cariñosamente con un abraso y ella me beso en la frente

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias- le dedique una sonrisa, seguramente ella era la abuela más joven y hermosa del mundo- ¿Has visto a Verónica?

-Si, de hecho me esta ayudando aquí en el jardín- busqué a Verónica con la mirada en el fondo del jardín y la vi aparecer con un monton de palas y cosas para el jardín.

-¿Qué hay Nessie?- me dijo cuando me vió llegar, Verónica era casi una Cullen más y me sentía feliz por eso, ella era como yo y se sentía bien no ser la unica en tu especie.

-Vengo a buscarte, Emily ha llamado para invitarnos a un día en la playa ¿Te apetece?

-Seguro, pero iba a ayudar a Esme en el jardin- me dijo con un tono de decepción

-Oh no te preocupes- le dijo la abuela- Alice me ayudara, vayan y diviertanse

-Muchas gracias abuela- corri a abrazarla y luego tome a Verónica por el brazo para llevarla hasta su habitacion.

Me entretuve saludando al resto de mi familia mientras Verónica arreglaba sus cosas. Cuando estuvo lista fuimos hasta el garaje por mi auto y partimos rumbo a la Push. Emily tenia razón, hacia un día hermoso en la reserva, perfecto para un día en la playa.

Pasamos primero por Emily, salió de su casa cn un cooler enorme en sus manos.

-¿Tanta comida Em?- le pregunté entre risas.

-Solo por si acaso, tal vez los chicos se nos unan más tarde- me guiño un ojo.

Le quité el enorme cooler de sus manos y lo lleve a la parte trasera para meterlo en la maleta de mi convertible.

-¿Dónde están los chicos Em?- le preguntó Verónica mientras Emily saltaba al asiento trasero.

-Se han ido de patrulla todo el día, creo que volveran como a las siete pero no estoy segura.

-¿Aún no encuentran rastro de Leah? –pregunté yo, cerrando la maleta del auto.

-Creo que si han encontrado algo pero Sam no me dijo mucho, salió echo un bólido en la mañana y no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle- dijo Emily vacilante, pude apreciar como me echaba una mirada cautelosa por el retrovisor cuando me acomode en el asiento del conductor. Si Leah volvía, iba a tener unas palabritas con ella.

-Bueno chicas- dije con una sonrisa para disipar la tensión que se habia generado debido al comentario de Emily- ¡Nos vamos!- grité con emoción, Emily y Verónica se unieron a mi grito de jubilo, hace mucho tiempo que no teniamos un día para nosotras.

Subí el volumen de la radio y nos fuimos cantando a todo pulmón hasta la playa. No habiamos contado con la gran cantidad de gente que habría en la playa, estaba llenisima, lleno de surfistas en sus camionetas y de familias enteras con críos corriendo por todas partes.

-Guau- dijo Verónica al bajarse del auto, el sol golpeaba nuestras pieles que brillaban tenuemente, nada que no se pudiera comparar con los productos que se usan para el sol y hacen brillar tu piel.

-Tranquila, ya encontraremos un lugar- dijo Emily.

Nos llevo cerca de media hora encontrar un lugar donde recostarnos, pero al fin entremedio del gentío encontramos un hueco y nos instalamos. Tiramos las toallas y nos sacamos la ropa para quedar en bañador. Emily se partió de la risa al ver como un chico que corria por la playa se nos quedo mirando y tropezó cayendose de boca a la arena.

Yo llevaba un bañador azul que resaltaba mi piel pálida, Emily llevaba uno naranja que le quedaba espectacular con su piel morena y por ultimo Verónica que llevaba uno lila, que sin duda, era su color. Nos tendimos bajo el sol, aunque mi piel no se oscurecia al tomar sol, era agradable estar bajo él.

Estuvimos horas en la playa, despues de varias horas, decidimos que el calor era demaciado y fuimos a bañarnos al mar. Cuando volvimos y nos tumbamos nuevamente en nuestras toallas. Reímos toda la tarde, comimos y nos divertimos muchisimo. Quedamos tan cansadas que en un momento en que me tumbé en mi toalla me quedé dormida. Me despertaron dos manos grandes y calidas que sentí en mi espalda seguidas de un beso en mi mejilla.

-Nessie despierta cariño- me susurró Jake, el escuchar su voz me trajo de vuelta de los brazos de morfeo a los suyos. Me levanté para besarle en los labios. Una sensación de angustia y perdida invadió mi interior sin tener idea de por que.

Eche una ojeada alrededor cuando Jake termino de besarme y me di cuenta de que la playa estaba casi vacía, el sol se había escondido detrás de las nubes y el mar habia pasado del intenso olor azul al verde grisáceo. Busqué a mi alrededor a Verónica y Emily pero no las vi.

-¿Y las chicas? –pregunté confundida aún por la sensación en mi pecho

-Se han ido con Seth y Sam, yo me quede contigo pero es tarde, ya es hora de volver a casa- me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa

-Esta bien- le dije mirandolo a los ojos y poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, no entendía por que en este momento sentia como si mi vida dependiera de estar cerca de Jake.

Me levanté para recoger mis cosas y caminamos junto a Jake hasta mi auto tomados de la mano. Condujé yo hasta la mansión Cullen donde me cambié de ropa y comimos algo, luego de un rato decidimos salir.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo? –le pregunté a Jacob mirandolo a sus profundos y obscuros ojos.

-Seguro- me contestó con tomando mi mano.

Caminamos por el bosque en silencio, nunca me había sentido tan incómoda junto a Jake, pero este no se parecia a los típicos paseos que usualmente damos, sentía como si los dos estuviesemos angustiados por algo, aunque yo no tenia idea de donde provenia mi angustia. Entonces lo recordé, la conversación de mis padres. Eso era lo que me estaba molestando. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora?, no lo sabía, pero sabia que Jake no podia enterarse. Seguimos caminando, lo unico que se escuchaba eran nuestros pasos y el arrítmico palpitar de nuestros corazones. Decidí que el silencio era demaciado.

-¿Qué tal la patrulla?- comencé- ¿Han encontrado algo…? – Jake se puso frente a mi y tomo mis dos manos, alcé mi rostro para ver el suyo.

-Seguimos un ratro pero se nos perdió otra vez, Seth estaba devastado- dijo casi en un susurro. Pobre Seth. Volvío el incomodo silencio mientras el bajaba su mirada, conté dos minutos hasta que me harté.

-Ok, no lo soporto más- me sinceré- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunté poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, el me miro con sus ojos llenos de pena y puso su mano sobre la mia que estaba en su mejilla.

-Escuche…-susurró, luego tomo aire- Escuche a Bella y a Edward hablando mientras tu te cambiabas- bajo la mirada nuevamente y mi corazón comenzó a acerlerarse. Oh oh .

-¿Sobre que?- fingí ignorancia

-Sobre…- dudó por unos segundos y luego continuo con la voz teñida de pena- sobre que tú y tu familia tenian que… irse- levantó su mirada. Mi corazón se apreto, el sufría por lo mismo que yo.

-Jake…- se me quebro la voz- eso no tiene que…- me interrumpio

-No Nessie- me miró con unos ojos endurecidos por la tristeza mientras ponia sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro- Escúchame, eso no va a pasar. Ya te perdí una vez y no lo haré de nuevo, nada ni nadie te separara de mi lado ¿Me escuchaste?

Yo solo asentí con mi corazón adolorido, crucé mis brazos por su cintura y recé por que lo que estuviera diciendo se cumpliera. Me beso los cabellos mientras susurraba que para siempre estaríamos juntos, yo solo hice más fuerte nuestro abrazo y aúnque el momento fuera de lo más hermoso, solo me sabia a angustia y pena.


End file.
